


The Company I Keep

by rene_n



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rimming, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rene_n/pseuds/rene_n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стайлза есть любимый стол в библиотеке. Но какой-то засранец присваивает его себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Company I Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553909) by [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar). 



> Беты - [Captain. A. Wood](http://ficbook.net/authors/Captain.+A.+Wood), [Sellvehtarm](http://ficbook.net/authors/Sellvehtarm), [nt_252](http://ficbook.net/authors/nt_252)

Шла еще только первая неделя учебы, а Стайлз уже был готов просто взять и переселиться в библиотеку. В Калифорнийском университете в Беркли большой кампус, и, вместо того, чтобы тащить свою задницу обратно в долгий путь к общежитию, Стайлз предпочел бы провести свободное время в библиотеке. Например, за стаканчиком кофе и поеданием печенья, сутулясь над книгами или лазая по интернету в перерывах между занятиями.

Он глупо поступил, взяв программу обучения на двадцать один кредитный час в плюс к своей программе исследований. Вот уж действительно с места в карьер начал учебный год.

Оставалось полтора часа между Сравнительным Обществознанием и Химией, так что Стайлз решил заглянуть в библиотеку имени Дое, чтобы убить время. В десять часов утра в среду там было довольно многолюдно. Он пожалел, что не остался в постели, как один из его товарищей по комнате, что никогда не поднимался раньше полудня. Но при этом Стайлз также догадывался, что двойная специальность - История и Антропология - это его личный выбор-провал.

Стайлз всегда садился за свой любимый стол, который… Да, у него был любимый стол еще с прошлого семестра. Он стоял в углу, рядом с выходом и практически у окна, так что можно было видеть, что происходит на улице. Лучшее место для него. Обычно никто не садился за этот стол, потому что он стоял в самой глубине за стеллажами, немного поодаль. Поэтому, когда Стайлз обогнул книжную полку и понял, что кто-то занял его любимый-ненаглядный стол, он запнулся на месте, тут же сузил глаза и склонил голову.

Чьи-то книги были разложены на столешнице вместе с открытым ноутбуком и наполовину съеденным маффином. Рядом никого не было, но обладатель всего этого явно находился неподалеку. Стайлз нахмурился, сделав глоток кофе. Подумал было приземлиться на своё законное место в любом случае, но не хотелось видеть «того», кто посягнул на его собственность. Пришлось устроиться дальше от выхода и не так близко к окну.

Он надул губы, выдвигая стул и присаживаясь. Поставив кофе, достал ноутбук и наушники, нажал кнопку включения, покосился на тот самый стол, что сейчас был занят не его вещами. К тому времени, как Стайлз ушел на Химию, загадочный «заниматель чужих столов» так и не объявился.

Чертовы среды.

В библиотеку Стайлз не возвращался аж до вечера четверга. У него с собой была работа, которую он собирался начать для занятия по изучению Современной России, чтобы не пришлось всё делать в последнюю минуту выходного. И без того нужно провести множество исследований для курсовой. Его странной курсовой. Ему, по идее, придется выделить в общей сложности десять часов в неделю на неё. Такой расклад был бы не так уж и плох, если б не эта программа в двадцать один кредитный час… Он понимал, что если вот сейчас не выгребется из всего этого дерьма, то просто в нем утонет. Уже и без того превысил норму приема Аддерала и перешел с трех чашек кофе в день на четыре. Ура, колледж. Страна кофеина и бессонниц.

Он не любил работать без музыки, но заметил, что она делает его рассеянным, поэтому предпочитал проводить много времени, слушая саундтреки к фильмам. Ханс Циммер был его любимым композитором, и Стайлз просто не мог перестать наслаждаться саундтреком к Тёмному Рыцарю.

Работа шла до тех пор, пока его желудок не начал урчать, а солнце не стало садиться. Стайлз сделал страдальческое лицо.

Если поторопиться, можно успеть до того, как в столовой закончится время ужина… С одной стороны хотелось быстрее бежать, но с другой можно было бы и просто взять сэндвич на вынос. У него в общежитии остались чипсы, и их можно сжевать по возвращении, проведя остаток ночи за игрой в Слендера. Стайлз обожал пятницы за то, что из занятий были только Химия, посещение химической лаборатории, ну и обучение специальности.

У него двое соседей по комнате – Скотт и Айзек, и они оба договаривались, кажется, пойти на вечеринку. Стайлз сказал себе, что вечеринки существуют для выходных, но они не всегда удавались, да и не был он особо заинтересован в вечеринках первой учебной недели. Он знал о предстоящем тесте по Химии, так что, требовалось, наконец, перечитать главу и сделать закладки, иначе вполне можно оказаться в заднице.

Он как раз собирался выходить из библиотеки, когда мимо него продефилировал кто-то, у кого была такая же сумка, как у того занимателя чужих столов днем ранее. Стайлз ничего не мог поделать с собой, просто уставился на него, пока тот проходил мимо. А в ответ не удостоился даже взгляда.

Стайлз все же забыл взять сэндвич по дороге к общежитию – его сознание в тот момент как будто взяло и вышло в окно.

Он провел бессонную воскресную ночь, заканчивая работу для занятий по Русскому, Истории Искусств и Химии. И чья эта была чертова идея – каждый раз устраивать по Химии тест? Хотелось задушить своего преподавателя. Таблетки и кофе всего мира сейчас не смогли бы разбудить Стайлза, чтобы он посетил Сравнительное Обществознание. И после предмета ужаса и мучений – Химии – он решил, что подремать в окружении библиотечных стеллажей будет лучшим вариантом.

Стайлз поставил будильник, чтобы проснуться как раз к занятиям по Видам Фольклора, после чего скомкал худи, положил под голову и отключился. Проснулся он, как и планировал, от звонка будильника, и обнаружил, что кто-то сидит за его столом, глядя сверху вниз.

Отключив звук, Стайлз зевнул. Его немного обеспокоил этот хмурый парень, что пялился на него, как на вопиющее безобразие. Уставом не запрещено спать в любое время в любом месте кампуса, так что, если тот не в курсе, это явно не вина Стайлза, поэтому он просто не знал, как ответить на подобный взгляд. Оставалось только сгрести свои вещи и ползти на занятие. Но сначала не мешало бы купить чашечку кофе – все же, ночью пришлось делать еще и Историю Искусств, а этот долбаный предмет будет длиться три часа. Спасибо, что так бывает только раз в неделю.

Поужинать Стайлз снова благополучно забыл.

Это становилось проблемой. Также Стайлз заметил, что сожительство с мистером «Спортивная Медицина» и мистером «Социология» его не радует. И даже интереса не вызывает. Айзек всегда сидел в комнате практически безвылазно, не собираясь делать что-либо кроме посещения занятий или игры в Майнкрафт. Скотт постоянно играл в видеоигры и прогуливал, а если не был занят этими вещами, то встречался со своей подружкой Эллисон. Стайлз понятия не имел, как этот персонаж не вылетел из системы образования пинком под зад еще в первом классе школы. Удивительное рядом.

Стайлз позволил себе целый час смотреть, как Скотт играет в Слендера, перед тем как пойти за едой – магазин все равно открыт до часу ночи. После он лёг спать где-то между тремя и четырьмя часами, хотя в девять тридцать нужно было присутствовать на теме «Личность и общество» по предмету Средневековой Европы. Тем не менее, опоздал он всего на пять минут.

Он не знал, почему эта персона решила, что стол Стайлза больше тому не принадлежит, но это жуть как действовало на нервы. Стол всегда был занят книгами, маффинами, ноутбуком и этой идиотской сумкой, которая смотрелась так, словно в неё понапихали всё свое имущество разом.

Стайлз поколебался пару секунд перед тем, как отправиться к другому столу, и скривил обычную свою гримасу недовольства.

Всё было в порядке. Было, пока он не обнаружил, что его компьютер нуждается в подзарядке и в противном случае отключится с минуты на минуту. Стиснув зубы, Стайлз покосился на свой злополучный стол. Сделав глубокий вдох, поднялся, подошел к так варварски отобранному у него месту и прочистил горло.

Да, хорошо, заниматель столов неплохо так выглядел в этом своем стиле «я бреюсь раз в неделю» и «моя сумка должна лопаться от обилия спортивной формы, потому что я охрененно классный».

-Я, эм, хотел поинтересоваться, могу ли я сесть рядом, чтобы подзарядить компьютер? – сообщил Стайлз со вздохом побежденного.

Парень вскинул бровь. Это был довольно сдержанный жест, но уже захотелось обиженно разнюниться. Стайлз взял себя в руки и безразлично пожал плечами, как будто у него было что предложить взамен на дозволение занять это место. Потому что, ну правда же, обмен заинтересовывает.

-Так что? – подал он голос во второй раз, так и не получив ответа на первый вопрос.

-Конечно, - вот и все, что ему сказали.

Стайлз забрал вещи и подключил-таки компьютер к розетке. Он открыл баночку энергетика (кофе немного подорожал)и сделал долгий глоток. В магазине, к огромному огорчению, не было его любимого вкуса, когда он покупал напиток.

Он оставался в библиотеке до самого её закрытия, уже после того, как компьютер зарядился. К удивлению, сосед тоже все еще был там. Они оба вышли из библиотеки и разошлись в разные стороны на ужин, который для Стайлза состоял из кофе и печений.

Надо чаще есть нормальную еду.

Суббота – единственный день недели, когда Стайлз разрешал себе поспать, и, в основном, отсыпался после всего принятого на душу в пятничные вечера алкоголя. Он скатился с кровати, принял душ и отправился в библиотеку сразу после завтрака (в этот раз он съел чизбургер и картошку фри). По пути через кампус он проходил мимо людей, играющих в фрисби, и девушек, сидящих на покрывалах и читающих книги. Единственное, что он хотел бы делать весь день – валяться в кровати или играть в Хэйло, но, конечно же, ему нужно было учиться и писать очередные работы. Чертов долбаный двадцать один кредитный час. Всегда работы, экзамены или тесты, и всегда куча чтения.

Он замер как вкопанный, как только обошел стеллажи. Ему никогда не получить свой милый столик назад. Никогда.

Заниматель столов опять был там, да еще с таким видом, словно это его законное место.

Стайлз стиснул зубы. Парень взглянул на него несколько удивленно, видимо, узнав в лицо. Вокруг было множество пустых столов, но Стайлз только огляделся и вздохнул. Он прошествовал к СВОЕМУ столу и к стулу, на котором сидел в прошлый раз.

-Могу я?.. – поинтересовался он.

-Понятия не имею. Ты можешь?

Стайлз сел.

-Почему ты сидишь именно за этим столом, а? – он достал компьютер и тетрадь по Классической Греции.

-Это преступление?

Стайлз нахмурился. Не понравился ему тон собеседника.

-Нет, я просто спросил. Я сидел здесь почти каждый день в прошлом году…

-А, ясно, - тот усмехнулся, вздохнул, но даже не пошевелился. – Я сижу здесь, потому что этот стол стоит в конце помещения, недалеко от выхода и от окна. И, конечно, потому что это тебя бесит.

Брови Стайлза полезли на лоб сами собой.

-Если честно, я сидел здесь несколько недель подряд, и это странно, что ты вдруг нарисовался. Я немного поразмышлял, почему, но… - парень пожал плечами.

Стайлз не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли злиться:

-Но, но… какого хрена, чувак? – почти проскулил он. – Зачем тебе это?

-Потому что я учусь на психолога? Я проводил эксперимент.

-Ты… - Стайлз округлил глаза. – Я подопытный кролик?

-Я даже бумажку про тебя написал. Сегодняшних исследований будет достаточно, потому что ты теперь в курсе, - тот снова пожал плечами. – Кстати, я Дерек.

-Стайлз, - он закусил губу и наморщил лоб. – Ты не похож на студента.

-А я и не студент, - Дерек начал что-то печатать. – Так почему ты здесь в субботу, Стайлз?

-Начать работу по Греции, читать фольклор, заниматься к Истории Искусств и свалить из комнаты, пока моего соседа навещает девушка, - пробормотал Стайлз, открывая свой ноутбук и глянув на конспект по Классической Греции. – Не присмотришь за моими вещами? Пойду поищу кое-какие книги…

Он поднялся и ушел к стеллажам, проводя пальцами по волосам, немного их потянув. Они отросли с прошлого года, когда он не обрезал их. Впервые отрастил со смерти матери. Он постоянно стригся почти под ноль, но по какой-то причине в прошлом году не стал этого делать. Теперь волосы представляли собой полный бардак и путались каждый раз, когда он в задумчивости проводил по ним рукой, пробегая взглядом по заголовкам книг.

Над ним проводили эксперимент? Очешуеть как смешно. Его обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство должно быть очевидным для аспиранта-психолога Дерека, который, наверное, думает, что Стайлзу понадобилась вся психологическая помощь, чтобы вообще усидеть на одном месте столько времени.

Он зарычал сам на себя, вытаскивая две книги с полок, после чего вернулся. Дерек снова печатал и не выглядел расположенным к разговорам ни сейчас, ни в дальнейшем. Стайлз только глянул на него и принялся просматривать книги в попытке найти нужные ему материалы. Поэтому то, что Дерек куда-то делся, хотя оставил свои вещи, Стайлз заметил только через час. Он так увлекся выделением абзацев в книге по фольклору, что даже не заметил исчезновения своего соседа. Но действительно его удивило возвращение Дерека – он принес два кофе и протянул один Стайлзу.

-Спасибо? – Стайлз немного смутился.

-Ты обычно пьешь кофе, - он пожал плечами, как будто это само собой разумелось.

Сдерживая улыбку, сделать глоток.

Дерек наблюдал за ним, писал о нем. Немного смущающий факт.

-А, да? Точно. Я немного зависимый для человека, которому вообще не следовало бы пить кофе, но что еще остается делать? Надо же как-то просыпаться, - забормотал Стайлз, постукивая маркером по книге. Он провел пальцами по волосам прежде, чем снял очки, которые были на нем вместо забытых контактных линз. Пришлось положить руки на стол до того, как он успел бы начать в нервности обкусывать ногти прямо перед психологом Дереком. Но неожиданно нервозность несколько сошла на нет. Дерек улыбнулся, и это немного успокоило Стайлза.

-Я тоже подсел на кофе, - усмешка, и аспирант опять начал печатать.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся в ответ, прикусил нижнюю губу и опустил взгляд, продолжив чтение.

Он остался до закрытия не столько потому, что это было необходимо, сколько чтобы поглядеть, как долго будет сидеть Дерек. И тот тоже не ушел, пока их обоих не вышвырнули. Стайлз застыл без дела, перекинув сумку через плечо и заложив руки в карманы, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек надевает куртку рядом со зданием библиотеки.

-Ты, эм, живешь в общежитии? – Стайлз несколько неловко потер ладонью шею, медленно оглядывая нового знакомого с головы до ног. Тот брал обе сумки – одну с компьютером и вторую, что, наверное, все же была полна спортивных принадлежностей.

-Недалеко от. Примерно в двенадцати минутах, - Стайлз на это кивнул, вздохнув. – Увидимся, Стайлз, - Дерек развернулся спиной и отправился восвояси.

Его примеру последовал и Стайлз, направившись в другую сторону. На момент как он зашел в свою комнату, в животе как будто образовался узел.

Вечер он провел в компании Айзека и Слендера, вскрикивая каждый раз, как последний появлялся. Хорошее развлечение, пока не вспоминаешь про то, что нужно дочитать фольклор и доделать работу по Истории Искусств к завтрашнему дню. Поэтому заснул Стайлз лицом в книгу по фольклору, а проснулся с отпечатком очков на лице и болящей шеей.

Вместо того чтобы пойти в библиотеку в воскресенье, Стайлз решил поваляться на полу в своей спальне. Удивительно, но ни  
Скотта, ни Айзека не оказалось, и было время, чтобы разобрать огромное количество материалов для первого экзамена, что неминуемо приближался. Требовалось запомнить все пьесы, их происхождение и даты создания. Он использовал прилично библиотечной краски в принтере, когда делал это всё неделей ранее, но зато теперь на одной стороне карточек была картина, а информация о ней – на другой. Стайлз принял Аддерал и сел на пол прямо в пижаме, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Воскресенье – пижамный день, и ему плевать, что он даже не принимал душ.

Тем не менее, к обеду он сменил одежду и надел бини. Также уложил карточки в сумку, чтобы просмотреть лишний раз в столовой.

Стайлз не знал, что удивило его больше: тот факт, что Дерек был в столовой, или что Дерек улыбнулся ему, когда их взгляды встретились, и жестом пригласил присоединиться. Стайлз едва не запнулся и поставил свой поднос на стол.

-Что ты здесь делаешь? – голос его подвел, и он прочистил горло, хватая кусочек бекона. Он любил воскресенья за поздние завтраки и бекон. Он любил бекон.

Дерек посмотрел на него, вскинув брови. Стоило подметить, что это был почти привычный жест с его стороны, т.к. он постоянно так делал в присутствии Стайлза.

-Люблю поздние завтраки, - опять пожимание плечами, что обычно следовало за произнесением фраз. – Я нормально не позавтракал, а в холодильнике ничего не оказалось. Я могу пользоваться столовой раз в неделю.

-Но эта столовая дальше от… - Стайлз умолк на середине предложения. Он слишком задумывался о некоторых вещах. Вместо продолжения поспешил набить рот яичницей и тостом. – Ты работаешь сегодня? – спросил он, как только прожевал всё.

Дерек кивнул, не отрываясь от еды.

-Не так уж и долго, у меня планы на вечер, - Стайлз застыл с поднятой вилкой, уставившись на собеседника. Тот, в свою очередь, смотрел на него, как будто ожидая реакции, поэтому парень таки донес вилку до рта и кивнул. – А ты?

-Готовлюсь к Истории Искусств, - отозвался он, не прожевав. Грубо? Возможно. Но Стайлзу неожиданно было всё равно. Он почувствовал себя лишним, и нематериальный узел в его животе никакого отношения к еде отнюдь не имел.

-Работа, тоска, Джек тупеет, - прошептал Дерек и усмехнулся. В ответ получил смешок и кивки.

-Сияние, классно. Да, я знаю, но просто не хочу облажаться. Мне еще несколько часов выкроить на курсовую.

-Ты пишешь курсовую? – спросил Дерек. Стайлз кивнул. – И сколько ты взял часов?

-Спрашиваешь меня как человека или как подопытного кролика? – он склонил голову набок.

Дерек помолчал немного, как будто просчитывал.

-Как человека, - был его ответ.

-Двадцать один кредитный час.

-И ты подросток?

-Второкурсник.

Дерек перевел взгляд на свой поднос и вздохнул при этом слове.

-Немного рановато ты перегружаешься, не считаешь? – поинтересовался он. Стайлз пожал плечами, наблюдая за тем, как тот медленно поднимается. Собрался уходить, значит.

-Нет, у меня двойная специальность, и я думаю закончить обучение за четыре года. Я стипендиат, - он глянул на Дерека, укладывающего вещи. Было грустно от того, как быстро он решил убраться восвояси.

-Ну, тогда продолжай себя изнурять. Увидимся, - Дерек забрал поднос и удалился, а Стайлз провел остаток завтрака, отложив еду в сторону и просматривая свои карточки.

Самая главная проблема, когда у тебя двое соседей по комнате, в том, что весьма сложно подрочить. И если в присутствии кого-то подобное и сойдет с рук, это будет Айзек, потому что он вообще не выходит из комнаты. У Стайлза почти совсем нет времени, которое можно провести с самим собой, а он, к тому же, далеко не самый тихий человек в мире. Он никогда тихим и не был, с ранних лет. Проблема.

Душ в два часа ночи, когда шум воды глушит стоны и Стайлз ласкает себя. Так нужно, чтобы он смог заснуть. Это успокоит, замедлит течение мыслей - после всего того времени, проведенного в библиотеке напротив Дерека, ему нужна разрядка.

Закрыв глаза, он думал о Дереке, пока пальцы скользили и ласкали тело, слышал собственный стон, представляя Дерека. Его усмешку, его пальцы, ударяющие по клавиатуре, его рубашку, обтягивающую его торс, когда он поднимается. Стайлз думал о том, как проводит языком по его ключице, как его ладони ложатся на живот Дерека, а их члены соприкасаются. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать всхлип, и кончил. Вода смыла следы с руки и живота.

Стайлз вышел из ванной. У него было три часа на сон до того, как зазвонит будильник.


	2. Chapter 2

В перерыве между занятиями Стайлз отключился в библиотеке в окружении книг и ноутбука, так и не допечатав предложение. Его рот был широко открыт, а голова мирно покоилась на предплечье. Однако чужая рука легла на шею сзади и легонько потрясла, заставляя проснуться. Он встрепенулся, медленно облизнул губы и соизволил открыть-таки глаза.

-Стайлз, у тебя разве не История Искусств через пять минут? – поинтересовался Дерек. Наблюдать за тем, как глаза собеседника распахиваются, стоит тому посмотреть на часы, похоже, было занятно.

-Ебать мою жизнь, - пробормотал Стайлз, сгребая свои вещи. – Бля, бля, бля.

Дерек помог убрать книги в сумку, пока сам парень закрывал ноутбук и собрал карточки.

-Как ты узнал? Иисусе, мне через кампус… Черт побери, - он выбрался со своего места и практически выбежал из библиотеки. Надо бы прекращать засыпать посреди дня.

После теста он вернулся в библиотеку, так как закрывалась она только через час. Только вот, пришел он не для того, чтобы поучиться или поработать, а чтобы поблагодарить Дерека.

Пробравшись через стеллажи ближе к заветному столу, Стайлз остановился: искомый человек говорил с кем-то. Собеседником оказалась девушка с такими же темными, как у Дерека, волосами. Она оживленно что-то рассказывала, пока тот кивал и сохранял молчание. В конце концов, Дерек заметил стоявшего среди стеллажей Стайлза. Желание выразить благодарность улетучилось сразу же, Стайлз не сказал ни слова, развернулся и вышел, ероша волосы.

Глупо, действительно. Самонадеянные мысли о том, что Дерек гей – бесполезный не оправдавший себя риск. Прекрасная девушка с пронзительным взглядом выглядела счастливой. А Дерек – довольным. Но желудок Стайлза сделал сальто, а эмоции начали перекрывать друг друга.

Он остановился, чтобы взять кофе, по дороге к общежитию. Без этого напитка богов будет невозможно прочесть кучу материалов перед сном.

-Знаешь, чел, ты не кролик из рекламы энерджайзера, - сообщил Скотт, как только Стайлз с маркером в руке и ноутбуком на коленях захлопнул тетрадь по истории России только для того, чтобы раскрыть учебник по Средневековой Европе. Стайлз посмотрел на друга, зажав колпачок от маркера во рту, и движением ладони взлохматил волосы. - У тебя мозги взорвутся.

Стайлз неуклюже выронил колпачок, потянулся за кофе, что уже остыл. Температура напитка заставила скривиться.

-Я, знаешь ли, не виноват, что всякий препод считает своим долгом задать миллион страниц на каждое занятие.

-Тебе никогда не запомнить хоть что-то из всей информации, - Скотт перевел взгляд на экран с видео игрой. – Никак.

Ответом ему стал вздох сквозь сжатые челюсти.

-Ты хоть ел?

-Нет, у меня была пара.

-А до того ты не мог пое…

-Нет, Скотт! – отрезал Стайлз. – Я спал!

-Тебя тут не было, - отозвался Айзек со своей кровати, на которой читал книгу. Вот уж кого вообще не спрашивали.

-Уснул в библиотеке, - бормотание. Пальцы привычным жестом потянули чуть волосы, а параграф пришлось перечитать три раза. Стайлз застонал и захлопнул книгу.

– Черт бы побрал, я больше не могу думать! – оповестил он, прежде чем положить книгу на пол и забраться в кровать. Веки тяжелели, но мозг работал с невероятной скоростью.

-На неделе будет вечеринка… - начал Скотт, только вот Стайлз опять недовольно забормотал, закрыл лицо руками и потер глаза под стеклами очков. – Ты идешь. Тебе развеяться надо.

-Шикарно.

-На всю субботу.

-Дапохрен, - точно придется провести пятницу и воскресенье в библиотеке.

Неделя минула без происшествий. Стайлз и Дерек молча учились, писали, читали за одним столом, и обоих вроде устраивал такой стиль общения. Стайлз не хотел раздувать слона из своей полу-влюбленности в аспиранта, что старше него, но не знал, почему молчал и Дерек.

-У тебя новое исследование? – спросил Стайлз в пятницу вечером, прерывая неловкое радиомолчание.

И снова вскинутые брови Дерека. Пожалуй, следовало бы провести собственное исследование на тему того, каковы причины такой неразнообразной реакции.

-Ты о чем?

Стайл облизнул губы, перемешал карточки, что приготовил для Химии.

-О том, что мы не сказали друг другу ни слова с вечера понедельника.

-Хочешь что-то сказать? Говори, - он вздохнул под пристальным взглядом. – Стайлз, я ждал от тебя какого-нибудь намека на разговор. Ты всю неделю как на иголках.

-Мне не до намеков, я учился, - Стайлз подчеркнул интонацией последнее слово, на что получил иронический взгляд и вздох.

-А ты разве не должен быть с друзьями? Уже вечер пятницы.

-Я тусуюсь с ними завтра, но с чего ты так озаботился моей личной жизнью?

-Потому что у тебя её нет, - фраза прозвучало отрывисто, и Стайлз на миг задумался, не было ли это началом спора. - Я аспирант, мне положено плакать на полу в позе эмбриона неделями над рабочей нагрузкой, - в ответ нельзя было не выдавить улыбку. Напряженная атмосфера разрядилась. – И у меня есть личная жизнь – она начинается, когда закрывается библиотека.

Воспоминания о девушке, которую он видел здесь вечером понедельника, заставили прикусить губу.

-Когда закрывается библиотека, я иду читать дальше или иногда спать, - Стайлз вздохнул, уткнулся лбом в столешницу.

-И снова – работа, тоска…

-Да, да, понял, - пробормотал он. – Завтра выходной.

-И никакой учебы?

-Точно, никакой, - утвердительный кивок.

-Хорошо.

Стайлз не особый фанат футбола (он вырос в Бэкон Хиллс, где основной вид спорта - лакросс), но он никогда не имел ничего против игры и иногда тэйлгейтинга. Если честно, тэйлгейтинг он любил даже больше. В самом деле, когда еще можно почти упиться еще до полудня? Не так уж часто.

Он стоял с пластиковым стаканом в руке, одетый в цвета своего университета: синий и золотой. Если честно, Стайлза немного смущал тот факт, что его двадцать первый день рождения уже не за горами, аж в октябре.  
Несмотря на ранний час, было кайфово – ничто так не вставляет как хот-дог с чипсами, залитые целой рекой пива. Найдя незанятый стул на лужайке, он уселся, закрыл глаза, чтобы немного отдохнуть.

-Эй, Лора, Дерек! – Стайлз услышал голос Лидии, давней подруги.

Он открыл глаза и увидел Дерека, своего Дерека, стоящего рядом с загадочной девушкой. Оба они были также одеты в цвета университета. Стайлз украдкой глянул на них еще раз, сделав маленький глоток пива. Дерек разговаривал с Лидией и Джексоном, что имело смысл – Лидия взяла второй специальностью Психологию.

Но тут взгляд Дерека скользнул к Стайлзу, а теплая улыбка заставила последнего вздрогнуть.

-Стайлз, это Дерек, он ассистент преподавателя на всех моих уроках психологии.

Стайлз поднялся, вскинул бровь а-ля Дерек.

-Всех уроках психологии? – переспросил он, размышляя о том, сколько времени Дерек провел в библиотеке.  
Тот кивнул.

-На самом деле, Лидия, мы со Стайлзом уже знакомы.

Лидия глянула на приятеля весьма удивленно.

-Пересекались в библиотеке несколько раз.

Стайлз кивнул, пробормотав едва слышно в стакан, что куда больше, чем несколько раз. Он понимал, что Лора смотрит на него, да еще так, будто молчаливо оценивает. Неприятное ощущение, когда девушка Дерека пялится, словно ты музейный экспонат. Прежде чем снова отхлебнуть пива, он прочистил горло, быстро глянув в сторону самого Дерека, который тоже пялился.

-Ага, типа библиотечные приятели, - ляпнул Стайлз, когда наконец понял, что от него, вообще-то, ждут какого-нибудь комментария к разговору. – Универские… знакомые, - пробормотал он, покачав головой от осознания собственного идиотизма.

Дерек выдавил улыбку, но Лора осталась такой же недовольной. К счастью, пиво у Стайлза как раз кончилось, и он с чистой совестью слинял за добавкой. Удивительно, но Дерек направился за ним.

-Идешь на игру?

Стайлз помотал головой отрицательно.

-Нет, планирую передислоцироваться в кровать еще до того, как начнется игра, - он улыбнулся и сделал глоток только что налитого пива. – А ты?

Дерек тоже отпил из своего стакана. Вид того, как его кадык двигается под кожей, заставил Стайлза невольно сглотнуть, неосознанно закусив губу.

-У нас с Лорой билеты, - тот оглянулся на неё.

Стайлз кивнул, уставившись на свои ботинки и сунув свободную от стакана руку в карман. Лора подошла, легонько пихнула Дерека в предплечье, улыбнулась.

-Готов вернуться в машину, Дер? - она опять странно смотрела.

Дерек с ней согласился, чуть улыбнулся перед тем, как уйти, и Лора почти сразу же что-то зашептала ему на ухо. На это Стайлзу нечего было ответить, так что, пришлось вернуться к друзьям.

Воскресенье Стайлз провел за книгами, свернувшись калачиком на кровати, поскольку самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего. То ли температура уже поднялась, то ли скоро поднимется. В коконе из одеяла он чувствовал себя уютно и без проблем мог читать и выделять нужные абзацы. В итоге, работы выполнено меньше, чем хотелось бы, но это лучше чем ничего. Пришлось одеть наушники, когда Скотт и Айзек вместе завалились в комнату играть в видеоигры.

Стайлз сделал три перерыва, чтобы вздремнуть - необходимость для нормального самочувствия. К утру понедельника чувствовал он себя уже куда лучше – замечательная новость для того, кто не может себе позволить провести еще один день, не вылезая из постели.

Правда, в понедельник в библиотеку Стайлз не пошел. Ну, если не считать те несколько часов в середине вечера, когда работал над исследованиями по курсовой. Обычно Дерек не приходил туда в это время, так что, никакого риска его встретить, в любом случае.

Понедельник – четыре пары, включая Историю Искусств, что сжирает целых три часа жизни каждым вечером.

Во вторник, когда Стайлз ввалился в библиотеку, он нашел вещи Дерека, как всегда разбросанные, но не его самого. Ничем неслыханным подобное не являлось, и Стайлз удобно устроился, достал наушники и включил музыку Джеймса Ньютона Ховарда, чтобы поработать над заданием по Фольклору.

Настоящим удивлением, когда Стайлз снова поднял голову, отвлекшись от своего занятия минут через пятнадцать, стало то, что за столом он больше не один. И, нет, напротив сидел не Дерек. Лора. Лора и никакого Дерека.

Стайлз, удивленно распахнув глаза, снял наушники и огляделся вокруг. Полно пустых столов, конечно же…

Лора ухмыльнулась, чуть склонила голову. Она сидела на стуле перед компьютером Дерека, что означало, разумеется, сам он где-то в здании. Не мог привести свою даму сердца в библиотеку в какой-нибудь другой день?!  
  
-Стайлз, верно? – Лора постукивала карандашом по книжке, глядя на него так, словно собиралась всю душу высмотреть.

Стайлз часто-часто заморгал, прежде чем кивнуть, затем прикусил зубами ручку и сделал вид, что очень заинтересован клавиатурой ноутбука. Как он вообще может говорить с девушкой Дерека, когда думает о нем в душе каждый раз? Взгляд машинально метнулся к тому месту на полу, куда Дерек клал свою сумку с формой, и уголок рта Стайлза дернулся.

-Дерек пошел найти нам что-нибудь перекусить. Хочешь, позвоню ему, чтобы и тебе чего захватил?

Пожав плечами, он стал наблюдать за тем, как она нажимает кнопки телефона, и через секунду нахмурился – у него ведь даже нет номера Дерека… Ссутулившись, Стайлз снова пожевал ручку и стал перечитывать то, что уже написал.

-Эй, Дер, - Лора заулыбалась. – Тут Стайлз, и он бы тоже не был против что-нибудь съесть, - сам объект обсуждения вскинул брови и вылупил глаза, а девушка только улыбнулась ему. – Он будет то же, что и я. И кофе, кофе не забудь.

При слове «кофе» у Стайлза буквально слюнки потекли.

Шансов возразить Дереку, похоже, не дали, потому что Лора повесила трубку и откинулась на спинку стула, в очередной раз взглянув на Стайлза.

-Так значит, двойная специальность, да?

Стайлз постарался не показать, насколько удивлен, кивнул.

-Антропология и История, - он нервно поскреб затылок.

-И какое же историческое время тебя интересует?

-Средние века.

-Мм, - Лора улыбнулась каким-то своим мыслям.

Неясно, что означал подобный ответ, и Стайлз решил прояснить:

-Что?

Девушка склонила голову чуть набок. Похоже, такой жест эквивалентен вскидыванию бровей у Дерека. Что-то вроде коронного движения, привычки. На секунду подумалось, а какая у него самого привычка? Спотыкаться о вещи или прикусывать губу? Видимо, второе, судя по тому, что губы у него вечно обветренные и обкусанные.

-Я пишу диссертацию по средневековой Европе, - Лора улыбнулась.

Стайлз даже рот открыл.

-Докторантура?

Она кивнула.

Дерек встречается с будущим доктором наук. Твою ж мать.

-Удивительно, что не я твой ассистент преподавателя в этом семестре, - сообщила она так, словно кто-то другой, а вовсе не она, только что разрушил мир Стайлза до основания. Ему требовалось успокоиться. – И какие предметы по истории ты взял?

Он чуть потянул нижнюю губу пальцами и вынул ручку изо рта, чтобы ответить.

-Личность и общество в средневековой Европе, Переживание конфликтов по Классической Греции и Современную Россию.

-В следующем семестре бери Империю и отчуждение: двадцатый век в Японии и Гражданские права и социальные движения в истории Соединенных Штатов, я ассистент по ним, - Лора ему подмигнула, и он смог только кивнуть.

-Ладно.

За спиной раздались шаги.

-Ты вовремя, Дерек. Мы проголодались! – Лора поднялась с места, как только тот подошел и остановился около Стайлза с двумя пакетами. Один - из ресторана общежития, другой - нет.

Стайлз посмотрел снизу вверх на Дерека, что смотрел на него так же, только сверху вниз. Чувство того, что Дерек его изучает, заставило покраснеть.

Лора забрала один из пакетов и начала искать в нем свою еду. Пакет был из булочной, которую Стайлз никогда не посещал, потому что не носил гордое звание автовладельца.Девушка отдала ему сэндвич и цезарь с индейкой, и Стайлз начал есть, попутно наблюдая, как Дерек садится напротив, забирает свою еду.

Сэндвич - невозможное счастье. Пережевывая, Стайлз закатил глаза, даже не пытаясь сдержать довольного стона. Лора на это улыбнулась, а Дерек сглотнул, хотя вроде еще не приступил к еде.

-Дер, Стайлз сказал, что он занимается историей. Ты не упоминал.

Стайлз подавился и закашлялся, представив, что Лора с Дереком его обсуждали. Последний глянул на него перед тем как пожать плечами.

-Да? Мне казалось, упоминал, - он откусил кусок от своего сэндвича. Такое безразличие бесило. Казалось, ему вообще до лампочки.

Лора прищурилась, на секунду посмотрев на Дерека, потом снова обратила свое внимание на Стайлза.

-Дерек злится, что я сегодня решила везде с ним ходить, - сообщила она. Дерек округлил глаза и выдохнул, а Стайлз смутился, очень, очень смутился. – Я ему говорила, что дома, я живу в Чи Омеге, не могу сконцентрироваться из-за старшекурсников…

-А я говорил, что тебе там жить не следует, Лора, - тот возмутился.

Стайлз даже забыл про свой сэндвич, пытаясь осознать, что Дерек встречается не просто с девушкой, что пишет докторскую. Эта девушка еще и состоит в женском обществе.

-Вот я и решила, что присоединюсь к нему в библиотеке, к тому же, давно его не видела, - ответила она, недовольно потыкав Дерека в спину несколько раз.

Стайлз поднялся, начал собирать вещи.

-Сколько я должен за сэндвич? – он закрыл ноутбук и завернул сэндвич обратно в упаковку.

Дерек нахмурился, вероятно, чисто ради приличий, тоже начал подниматься.

-Но еще не семь, - выдал он так, словно время имело какое-то значение.

Быть третьим колесом не хотелось, не хотелось и смотреть, как тыканье в спину превратится в обнимашки и целовашки прямо за столом.

-Я, э… Кучу всего надо переделать, угу, - бормоча, Стайлз открыл бумажник и протянул Дереку десятку. Дерек тут же отдал её обратно.

-Не волнуйся насчет этого.

Стайлз закусил губу, сначала попытавшись убрать десятку на место, но потом просто засунул в карман.

-Было, гм, приятно с тобой пообщаться, Лора. Точно выберу те предметы в следующем семестре, - он перекинул сумку через плечо. – Увидимся, Дерек, - попрощался он, обернувшись уже на ходу.

На мгновение он зажмурился, а затем отправился на поиски какого-нибудь другого библиотечного стола, подальше отсюда. В общежитии слишком шумно, а работы никто не отменял.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чи Омега - женская студенческая организация. В данном контексте - дом для членов этой организации.


	3. Chapter 3

В среду Дерек не пришел в библиотеку.

Стайлз старался не думать, может ли это что-то значить. В самом деле, он же не бывает там по воскресеньям или понедельникам. Может, Дерек совсем занят своей диссертацией? Откуда Стайлзу знать. Они даже не друзья.

На вечер он выбрал энергетик и саундтреки к обоим фильмам о Шерлоке Холмсе. Ханс Циммер – бог музыки. Стайлзу нравилось печатать под музыку, что восхищала его, даже чуть больше, чем следовало бы. 

Ему нужно было написать две рецензии за ночь, не считая обычного объема литературы к прочтению. Лабораторную по химии он откладывал на потом до последнего, поскольку ненавидел этот предмет всем сердцем. Совершенно нет нужды тратить вечер среды на то, что задали к пятнице.

Он справился с делами около восьми, что было в новинку. Но, собирая вещи, Стайлз услышал рядом с собой кашель. 

Сняв наушники и подняв взгляд, он заметил Дерека, который стоял перед ним, сунув руки в карманы. Сумки или каких-либо других вещей с ним не было.

-Привет, - буркнул Стайлз, убирая компьютер и прикусывая губу.

-Уходишь? 

Он кивнул и перекинул сумку через плечо.

-Впервые с начала года закончил до восьми. Теперь даже не знаю, чем себя занять, - признался Стайлз и получил в ответ полуулыбку. – Что ты тут делаешь? – он немного смутился.

-Пришел, чтобы вытащить тебя из завала работы, но, видимо, это не требуется.

Стайлз, покраснев, перевел взгляд на собственные ботинки. Он сглотнул и взглянул на Дерека, пожал плечами.

-И как же ты собирался меня вытаскивать? Швырять мои книги на пол в знак протеста? – его голос прозвучал резко и даже зло, но Стайлз не мог понять, почему, ведь Дерек стоял сейчас здесь, несмотря на то, что у него была девушка, красивая, умная, и…

-Что-то вроде, да, - пробормотал Дерек. – Я полагал, что ужин, нормальный ужин, не в кампусе, отвлечет тебя от прослушивания Ханса Циммера.

Стайлз округлил глаза.

-У тебя нет привычки слышать музыку тихо, Стайлз, - Дерек усмехнулся и кивком головы указал на дверь, призывая идти с ним.

Стайлз подумал о долгом горячем душе, об игре в Skyrim или Call of Duty, но больше о Skyrim. Также он подумал о свободном времени, о том, что, возможно, сможет уснуть, если исключить энергетик.

А потом он вспомнил, что Дерек стоит перед ним и предлагает поужинать, да еще и не в столовой.

-Веди, - Стайлз улыбнулся.

Есть девушка, нет девушки, в любом случае походка Дерека была завораживающей, и он не мог об этом не думать, пока они шли к машине.

Черный Камаро Дерека был припаркован снаружи, значит, он действительно приехал именно за Стайлзом. Стайлз провел пальцами по волосам и мысленно застонал, потому что тело реагировало на эту новость таким образом, который был бы приемлем только если Стайлз был привязан к кровати, и губы, или пальцы, или… Черт, Стайлзу следовало прекратить думать о губах Дерека, или его проблема могла стать заметна.

-Милая тачка.

Дерек усмехнулся, сел и повернул ключ зажигания.

-Спасибо, она у нас с Лорой напополам. Но вечерами она моя.

Стайлз прикусил губу и кивнул, уставившись на свои ладони. У них настолько серьезные отношения, что машина на двоих? Вот дерьмо.

-Что будешь есть? – поинтересовался у него Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

-Пицца, гриль, суши, китайская еда… тайская. Я люблю всё, в основном, - выпалил он.

Дерек склонил голову набок, как делала Лора.

-Я за тайскую, - сообщил он, поглядев на Стайлза, который в ответ кивнул.

-Мне Пад Си Ю, - Стайлз неосознанным жестом коснулся пальцами губ, как будто собирался начать грызть ногти, но одернул себя и взглянул на Дерека. Убрав руку ото рта, он принялся покусывать нижнюю губу. – Тысячу лет не ел.

-Лора тоже любит, постоянно берет…

-Можем не есть то, что ты всё время ешь.

Дерек посмотрел на него немного смущенно.

-Я не заказываю то же, что и Лора, каждый раз, - возразил он. – Лора никогда не доедает, и это остается мне.

-Люблю остатки, - Стайлз лениво покачивал ногой. – Особенно пиццы. Вообще отлично.

Дерек кивнул в знак согласия, как раз когда они заехали на стоянку. Столика ждать не пришлось, и Стайлз заказал себе Тай Чай, являвшийся, если честно, его любимой частью тайской кухни. Дерек взял Спринг Роллы в качестве закуски на двоих, на что Стайлз стал нервно стучать пальцами по столу.

-Как дела с диссертацией? – поинтересовался он после того, как почувствовал, что неловкое молчание ему осточертело.

Дерек вздохнул, покачал головой несколько раз, наблюдая за движением пальцев Стайлза.

-Хорошо, но медленно.

-И сколько у тебя предметов, по которым ты ассистируешь?

-Два, - с каждым новым вопросом Дерек все больше улыбался.

-Когда они? Ты же все время в библиотеке.

-Утром по понедельникам, средам и пятницам.

Стайлз кивнул.

-Почему ты не носишь очки? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз машинально дернулся, поднося руки к лицу, и широко распахнул глаза, прежде чем вспомнил, что надел контактные линзы утром.

-А, линзы. Я чаще всего опаздываю, так что скатываюсь с кровати и бегу. Сегодня я проснулся вовремя. Если ты не в общежитии живешь, почему ты пользуешься библиотекой? В смысле, у тебя что, своей комнаты нет?

-Она есть, но мне нравится в библиотеке, поскольку я вдали от телевизора и кровати. Я вне зоны комфорта, и мне нечем заняться кроме работы.

-В случае, если я тебя не достаю, - добавил Стайлз.

-Ты не достаешь меня, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, - Дерек покачал головой. Улыбка не сходила с его губ.

-Шикарно, потому что я не собираюсь отдавать свой стол.

-Оу, так дело в нем?

Им как раз принесли роллы, и Дерек заказал карри, а Стайлз – Пад Си Ю, что он так хотел.

-Этот стол много для меня значит, - отшутился Стайлз.

Он не помнил, когда еще так наедался, после роллов, Пад Си Ю и Клейкого Риса с Манго, который был взят по настоянию Дерека. 

-Охеренно классно, - пробормотал Стайлз, развалившись на пассажирском сиденье дерековой машины с закрытыми глазами и положив руку на живот. – Даже двигаться не могу.

-Ты преувеличиваешь, - Дерек засмеялся и завел машину. Стайлз для порядка начал стенать немного, чтобы передать весь драматизм грозящей ему комы от переедания. – В каком здании ты живешь?

-Футхилл, - Стайлз вытащил телефон впервые за несколько часов. – Вот дерьмо…

-Что там? – Дерек не отводил взгляда от дороги.

-Совсем забыл про Лидию, - он прикусил губу. – Мы в одной группе по Современной России, она вчера плохо себя чувствовала и пропустила. Собиралась заехать в библиотеку, чтобы отксерить мои записи на завтра… - Стайлз вздохнул, набирая номер. – Привет, Лидия, я жутко извиняюсь, я закончил раньше обычного и… что? Минуту, - он прикрыл динамик рукой и посмотрел на Дерека. – Мы можем остановиться около здания её общежития на секунду? Я одолжу ей тетрадь.

-Конечно, где это? – тот пожал плечами.

-Пристли, третья группа общежитий, - он убрал ладонь. – Хорошо, Лидс, мы к тебе.

-Пристли совсем рядом со мной, - небрежно сообщил Дерек, разворачивая машину. – У меня квартира в Мэнвиле, у перекрестка Фултона и Чаннинг Вэй.

-И правда близко. Да наши квартиры вообще как на разных полюсах Земли, - не удержался Стайлз от издевки, в ответ на которую Дерек усмехнулся и кивнул, соглашаясь.

Лидия ждала их на улице, скрестив руки на груди. Стайлз опустил стекло, протянул ей тетрадь, но девушка наклонилась, чтобы взять её, и заглянула в машину. При виде Дерека Лидия одарила его улыбкой.

-О, привет, Дерек, удивительно, что это ты, - она заправила волосы за ухо. Дерек в очередной раз кивнул, и Лидия обратила внимания на Стайлза. – Горячее свидание, Стайлз?

Он почувствовал, как краснеют кончики ушей.

-Ревность тебе не идет, Лидс, - парировал Стайлз. Улыбка Лидии стала шире, и девушка сделала шаг назад от машины.

Остаток пути до общежития прошло в молчании, несмотря на то, что Стайлзу стоило усилий сдержать словесный поток по поводу замечания Лидии, его ответа и того факта, что Лора… где вообще Лора? Почему Дерек не провел вечер с ней?

Непонятно.

Когда они остановились у входа, Стайлз решился.

-Почему ты не пошел ужинать с Лорой?

Дерек вскинул брови - впервые за этот вечер. Прямо-таки рекорд.

-А почему Лора должна была быть на ужине?

-Потому что вы встречаетесь, - заявил Стайлз в лоб, как будто это было очевидным.

Дерек засмеялся. И это не был тихий смешок, это был именно настоящий громкий взрыв хохота, после которого Дерек даже прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание. Стайлз в это время смотрел на него как на инопланетный организм.

-Лора… точно не моя девушка, - выдавил Дерек между выдохами. – Она моя сестра.

-Чего? – Стайлз вылупил глаза совсем по-идиотски. – Нет, серьезно?

Дерек кивнул:

-Старшая сестра. Господи, Стайлз, ты что, правда?..

Тот сначала помотал головой, потом закивал с тем же энтузиазмом. Он понятия не имел, как следует реагировать.

-Круто, я даже не… кажется, мне пора, - он быстро выбрался из машины. – Спасибо, что вытащил посидеть, ну, знаешь, вне библиотеки, - он взял сумку в руки, зашагал к двери и оглянулся уже через плечо. Затылком он чувствовал взгляд Дерека и, когда доставал ключи, чтобы зайти, долго не мог найти нужный. Как только он оказался в доме, и дверь закрылась за ним, Стайлз приложился лбом о стенку несколько раз. Просто потому что он такой невыносимый дебил.

Дебил. Точная характеристика.

Лора сестра Дерека. Это все меняло. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он видел, что всё было почти что очевидно. Бесполезное теперь осознание. 

Стайлз подумал об ужине, о том, как заплатил за еду, а Дерек взял еще и закуски с десертом на двоих. Он подумал, что Лора задавала ему вопросы, как вела себя с ним на игре в прошлый выходной.

-Бля, - с чувством сказал он себе, направившись к своей комнате. Только открыв дверь, Стайлз застонал, швырнул сумку на пол около кровати.

По идее, нужно было заняться стиркой, но это значило действительно ею заняться, а он не был готов к такому роду деятельности. Однако он знал, что, если он хочет ходить в чистой одежде, следует взять волю в кулак и сделать всё. Пока есть время. Поэтому Стайлз взял свою корзину, стиральный порошок, и пошел в прачечную на первом этаже. К счастью, там было открыто. Загружая все вещи в машинку, он наплевал на разделение их по цвету. Он студент, парень, черт возьми, у него нет времени на такую хрень!

Пока машинка стирала, Стайлз принял душ. Долгий горячий душ. По некоторым причинам, ни один поход в душ не обходился без имени Дерека. Его фамилии Стайлз так и не знал. Если бы пришлось узнавать эту информацию, он бы справился за рекордно мало время, но необходимости не было, ну и всё на этом. На данный момент он вообще был далек от таких понятий как «смысл» и «разум», к чему это отрицать.

-Его сестра, - повторил себе Стайлз, пока снимал контактные линзы и надевал привычные очки. Он стоял в общей ванной, около раковины, в полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, мокрые волосы липли ко лбу и вискам. Вздохнув, он потянул кончиками пальцев себя за щеки вниз, прямо под глазами. – Какой долбоеб, - бормоча это, Стайлз забрал свои вещи и ушел в комнату.

После того, как стирка была закончена, Стайлз отключился. Он сделал почти половину домашней работы по химии - сдержать данное себе обещание не прикасаться к ней до следующего дня не получилось.

В пятницу Стайлз пришел первым и сразу же занял почти весь стол материалами для курсовой, кофе и печеньями. Он мог бы прожить на одних только печеньях из кофейни. Ему нравились абсолютно все: с шоколадной крошкой, овсяные с изюмом, с орехом макадамия и с арахисовым маслом. Стайлзу было все равно, какие печенья ему дадут, так что он предпочитал просить, чтобы это было сюрпризом.

Дерек пришел как раз когда Стайлз откусил кусочек печенья и пробормотал сам себе: «ореховое». Наушники он не снимал, так что был не в курсе, что сказал это вслух. Дерек рассмеялся, отодвинул стул, сел и вздохнул, доставая свой компьютер.

Стайлз не понял, что был причиной веселья. Он вынул один наушник, тут же прикусил провод, оставляя наушник болтаться.

-Счастливой пятницы, - пробормотал он, начав щелкать ручкой куда быстрее, чем делал это до того.

-И тебе, - Дерек подождал, пока компьютер загрузится. – И что мы слушаем сегодня вечером?

Стайлз провел пальцем по экрану айфона, чтобы посмотреть, какая музыка звучала.

-Я начал с Пэшан Пит, сейчас Пандора. Решил, моей жизни не хватает песенных текстов.

-Смело, - Дерек сделал серьезное выражение лица, и Стайлз заулыбался как сумасшедший. – Есть планы на вечер?

Стайлз покачал головой, посмотрел на часы. Три с хвостом.

-Лора сказала, что в её доме намечается вечеринка, которую я должен посетить в обязательном порядке, - Дерек начал печатать. Стайлз принялся постукивать ручкой по ноутбуку, слушая его. – Тебе с друзьями следует прийти. 

-М, ладно, - наушник выпал у Стайлза изо рта. Он попытался поймать, но безуспешно. – И что это за вечеринка? Нам следует одеться посолиднее, или…

-Хах, нет. Хотя, думаю, если ты оденешься посолиднее, Лора посмеется.

-Она не похожа на типаж дам из женского клуба, - сказал Стайлз, нахмурив брови. Дерек наоборот брови вскинул, что не было чем-то новым. По сути, это от него и ожидалось. 

-Семья многое для неё значит, и быть далеко от нас… ей оказалось проще присоединиться к чему-то похожему на семью здесь, в колледже.

-Понимаю, - Стайлз прикусил губу. – А ты, эм, ни в какое сообщество не вступал?

Дерек покачал головой, облизнул губы, посмотрев на экран и отведя взгляд от собеседника.

-Лоры мне достаточно, - он пожал плечами.

Стайлз сглотнул, поспешил снова вернуть наушник в ухо и сконцентрироваться на своей работе.

К семи часам он открыл компьютер, чтобы отправить руководителю недельное расписание, потом решил проверить почту и Фэйсбук, потому что Дерек все еще работал. В конечном счете, Дерек привлек к себе внимание, помахав рукой и пощелкав пальцами перед Стайлзом. Тот сразу же вытащил наушники.

-М?

-Я ухожу, ты знаешь, где Чи Омега? – поинтересовался Дерек. Получив отрицательный ответ, он достал телефон, который… о, боже. – Скажи свой номер, я напишу тебе потом.

Стайлз продиктовал цифры.

-Значит, увидимся позже?

Закрыв ноутбук и сложив книги в стопку, чтобы было легче их отнести, Стайлз кивнул. 

-Угу, посмотрю, наверняка Скотт и Айзек играют, - он последовал за Дереком. – Шикарно, столовая еще открыта. Пойду набью желудок.

-Не сомневаюсь в тебе, - Дерек пошел в другую сторону.

Стайлз соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не смотрел ему вслед. Абсолютно точно соврал бы.

Когда Дерек прислал адрес на Гугл картах, Стайлз понял, что Чи Омега совсем недалеко, что было на руку, поскольку дорога заняла не более двенадцати минут. Он, Скотт, Эллисон и Айзек по дороге зашли и за Лидией с Джексоном.

До места они добрались после одиннадцати, благодаря кое-кому по имени Эллисон, кто не был готов вовремя. Дом был полон, люди уже спотыкались на ходу и не заботились о громкости своих голосов.

Стайлз пробрался к заднему крыльцу, где был бочонок с пивом.

-Пять долларов стакан, - сказала ему блондиночка. В одной руке она держала наготове стаканчики, а другой указывала на Стайлза.

Он заплатил десятку и ждал сдачу, когда услышал, что кто-то окликнул его по имени. В ту же секунду чьи-то руки обняли его сзади за талию. Широко распахнув глаза, Стайлз обернулся, чтобы увидеть цепляющуюся за него Лору.

-Сара, это Стайлз, - сообщила тем временем та и похлопала его по животу, пока Стайлз пытался наполнить стакан. – Правда очаровашка?

Сара вежливо улыбнулась, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что он не её типаж. Впрочем, ничего обидного в этом не было, поскольку она тоже была не в его вкусе. Ему нравилось, чтобы кое-что посущественнее обязательно присутствовало между ног. Всего лишь личные предпочтения, да.

-Лора, - Стайлз обернулся, смеясь. – Рад тебя видеть.

Она потрепала его за щеку, и… черт, да он почувствовал себя двенадцатилетним пацаненком, когда она так сделала. Не честно.

-Вижу, Дерек тебя пригласил, как я и предложила, - она приобняла его за плечи, отвела с крыльца в дом.

Стайлз сразу почувствовал себя как в телике – все смотрели на них с Лорой. Хорошо, что перед выходом он принял душ и привел волосы в относительный порядок. На упоминание Дерека он только пожал плечами – ей совсем не надо знать, что в душе он два раза кончил, думая о её брате.

-Привел друзей?

-Ага, они где-то здесь, - он вытянул шею, чтобы найти кого-нибудь из своей компании, но заметил Дерека. При виде него, не смог не улыбнуться.

Лора проследила за его взглядом.

-Пойдем, поглядим, чем Дер занят, а? – ждать ответа она, похоже, не планировала, потому что уже вела Стайлза вперед.

Дерек говорил с кем-то, жестикулировал, улыбался. Боже, хотелось просто вжать его в стенку и всё на этом. Стайлз сделал глоток пива, пока они шли. Рука Лоры соскользнула с его плеч, стоило Дереку посмотреть на них, отвлекаясь посреди разговора.

Стайлз оглянулся вокруг, попытался таким образом найти своих друзей, а Дерек продолжил разговор, в который вклинилась и Лора. Речь шла о политике, и ею Стайлз интересовался в последнюю очередь, что было не очень хорошо, учитывая направленность его деятельности на изучение истории. Он вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно вторгся в личную жизнь Дерека, влез куда не следовало. Возможно, это чувство возникло из-за друзей Дерека, настоящих друзей, а не людей, с которыми он сидит за одним столом в библиотеке, поскольку они отказываются приземлить свой зад куда-либо еще.

Он сделал шаг назад и отправился на поиски своих друзей. Ну, и еще новой порции пива, так как его стакан неожиданно оказался пуст. К моменту, когда он уже прилично выпил, он, наконец, нашел Айзека. Тот сообщил, что Скотт и Эллисон поссорились и отправились выяснять отношения, а Лидия и Джексон были неизвестно где, предположительно прятались. У Лидии с Джексоном была привычка трахаться в полупубличных местах - их фишка. А Стайлз эксгибиционистом точно не был. Да и если бы его заметили… шок, ужас и смущение. Страшно даже думать об этом.

Три порции пива превратились в четыре, а затем превратили и Стайлза в пьяное существо. Он нашел обнимающихся Скотта и Эллисон, которые разговаривали с Эрикой и Бойдом. Эрика была в Чи Омеге, как и Лора, но училась на втором курсе. Бойд, её парень - в футбольной команде, в основном составе. И Стайлз солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не был впечатлен.

Его вообще не интересовали танцы. Правда, только до тех пор, пока он не упивался вдрызг. Что-то в алкоголе заставляло его хотеть прыгать и вести себя как придурок, коим, собственно, он и являлся. И то, что Эрика взяла его за руку и потянула в гостиную, где все танцевали, только всё усугубило. Бойд любил смотреть, как Эрика танцует с другими парнями, особенно если те не намеревались залезть ей в трусики. И Стайлзу стопроцентно оставалось только танцевать, пока у него не кончится пиво в стакане.

Танцы с Эрикой перетекли в танцы с Эрикой и парнем по имени Дэнни, а потом и в танцы только с Дэнни. Пьяный мягкий шепот, прикосновения, и, три песни спустя, Стайлз отправился за новой порцией пива. Дэнни остался в гостиной, а он завернул за угол на пути к заветному бочонку, но врезался в кирпичную стену. По крайней мере, это ощущалось как стена.

При ближайшем рассмотрении стена оказалась Дереком. Дереком в комплекте с его вскинутыми бровями.

-Ты как, Стайлз?

Стайлз закрыл глаза и закивал. Так напиться…

-Да, офигенно… нормально. Всё офигенно, - он протянул руку и схватился за плечо Дерека. – Хочу еще пива, собираюсь пропить все деньги к чертям.

Дерек смотрел поверх его плеча, а не на него самого. Стайлз отпустил его и разочарованно покачал головой. Нужно было убраться подальше отсюда, пока он не стал рассказывать Дереку, насколько ему хочется шагнуть ближе и… Дурная привычка – разбазаривать всё, о чем думаешь, когда пьян.

-Так, ладно, - сообщил он в никуда, покачнувшись и пытаясь обогнуть Дерека. Однако тот перехватил его, вернув на место.

-Думаю, тебе достаточно, - прошептал он.

Стайлз нахмурился и уставился на стакан, игнорируя тот факт, что рука Дерека все еще лежала поперек его живота.

-Но стакан пустой.

Дерек развернул Стайлза вместе с собой, приобняв его свободной рукой за плечи так, словно они были лучшими друзьями. 

-Стайлз, - губы Дерека задели ухо Стайлза, когда тот посмотрел на свое плечо. Дерек крепко его обнимал. – Пожалуйста, не нужно больше пить.

Стайлзу понравилось, что у него не решили просто отобрать кружку. Он драматически вздохнул, как человек, который пьян и вынужден принять решение, ему не нравящееся. Подняв стакан, он отдал его Дереку.

Теперь ладонь Дерека больше не касалась его живота, и об этом Стайлз сожалел больше, чем о стакане, отставленном на кофейный столик, мимо которого они проходили. Но неожиданно прикосновение снова повторилось – все вернулось на свои места, и Дерек по-прежнему бережно его обнимал.

-Ты хочешь уйти или остаться?

Стайлз рассмеялся, но откинул голову на его плечо. Ноги были такими тяжелыми, просто ужасно. Он хотел сесть. Сесть на пол, желательно. Это отличная идея, и она ему нравилась. Так что, он сел.

Из-за желания Стайлза внезапно уронить себя на пол, Дерек едва не споткнулся о своего нерадивого спутника и заворчал.

-Стайлз…

Стайлз вытянул руку вверх и, схватив Дерека за запястье, дернул на себя. Отпускать он не собирался даже когда тот сел. Голова гудела от разговоров вокруг.

-Стайлз, - он услышал голос Дерека. – Стайлз, открой глаза. 

А ведь он даже не понял, что закрыл их, но послушался.

Лицо Дерека было совсем, совсем рядом с его собственным. И если податься чуть вперед…

-Идем отсюда, - Дерек поднялся и поставил Стайлза на ноги. Тот застонал недовольно, но быстро умолк, когда понял, что его все еще держат за руку, уводя к двери.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пад Си Ю – жареная рисовая лапша со свининой и овощами.  
> Тай Чай – черный чай без кофеина с кокосом, ройбушем и лемонграссом .  
> Тайское карри – блюдо из пасты карри, кокосового молока или воды, мяса, морепродуктов, овощей или фруктов и специй.
> 
>  
> 
> [Pandora](http://music.yandex.ru/#!/artist/52712/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Passion Pit](http://music.yandex.ru/#!/artist/171801/)
> 
>  
> 
> [карта университета для интересующихся](http://www.berkeley.edu/map/maps/large_map.html/)


	4. Chapter 4

-IHOP или Denny’s? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз примостился на пассажирском сидении машины, открыв рот и прижавшись лбом к стеклу.

-Вафли, - он потянулся, чтобы открыть окно. Когда стекло опустилось, Стайлз высунул руку, чтобы почувствовать ветер, пока они ехали по улице.

-Вафли откуда?

-В Denny’s слишком много бекона, - Стайлз задумался. Дерек рассмеялся, а ему нравилось, когда Дерек смеется. – В IHOP блинчики лучше.

-Но ты хотел вафли…

-Ты хочешь блинчики, - заявление было безапелляционным. – Блинчики и Бельгийские вафли.

Когда они приехали в IHOP(который, к счастью, был открыт двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю), и сели за столик, Дерек заказал две бутылки воды и подвинул обе к Стайлзу.

-Выпей. Сейчас.

Тот и не протестовал. Дерек взял ему Бельгийских вафель и бекон, а себе – блины. Последние вызвали у Стайлза приступ неконтролируемого смеха, и он почти сполз под стол.

-Стайлз, поднимайся, - позвал Дерек, легонько пнув его ногой. Тот также ответил пинком, только более решительным.

Официант принёс еще воды, которую Стайлз осилил за один присест. А после того, как он с потрясающей скоростью смел всю еду, ему и вовсе стало легче. По крайней мере, комната прекратила вращаться перед глазами, а несколько Дереков снова сложились в одного. Стайлз не был уверен, что вынесет еще какого-нибудь Дерека даже в лучшие времена. Одного вполне достаточно.

-Ты успокоился, - констатировал этот один Дерек, пока они шли к машине.

Стайлз почесал шею сбоку и чуть смущенно улыбнулся.

-Думаю, мне надо было развеяться, - ответил он, немного шатаясь при ходьбе. – Занятия меня убивают.

-Я заметил, - Дерек открыл дверь перед Стайлзом, прежде чем усесться на водительское сидение. Стайлз залез в машину и достал телефон, чтобы написать Скотту, где находится. Его уже обыскались.

-Нихрена себе, - присвистнул он, глянув на время. – Четыре утра? Как долго мы там были?

-Столько, сколько тебе нужно было, чтобы протрезветь.

-Ты мог просто забросить меня домой, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Тебе не надо было…

-Надо было.

Стайлзу захотелось перелезть к нему на колени, прямо в машине, прямо на парковке IHOP, но вместо этого он застонал, потер лицо ладонями и похлопал себя по щекам несколько раз, чтобы еще больше протрезветь. Облапать Дерека – не очень хорошая идея, и Стайлз повторял себе это раз за разом, пока они выезжали с парковки.

-Будешь завтра в библиотеке? – спросил он, когда машина подъехала к его общежитию.

Дерек вздохнул, покачал головой:

-Нет, мы с Лорой будем весь день вместе.

-М, - Стайлз открыл дверцу машины, - ладно, тогда до когда-нибудь.

-До воскресенья, - поправил Дерек.

Тот улыбнулся.

-До воскресенья.

В субботу он никуда не пошел, осознав, что причина в нежелании сидеть одиноко в библиотеке. Поэтому Стайлз разобрался на столе, которым вряд ли когда-либо вообще пользовался, так создав своё новое рабочее место. В комнате была кофеварка, и не требовалось тратиться на кофе. В итоге, занимаясь, он заметил, что пьет кофе больше, чем обычно.

Не удивительно, что к наступлению темноты он был никакой.

-Чувак, тебе нужно моргать, а то твои глаза сейчас как у инопланетянина, - сказал Скотт с кровати, где играл в Skyrim.

-По ходу, у меня передоз, - Стайлз провел ладонями по лицу и волосам. – Надо развеяться, побегать или что-то вроде…

-В спортзал? – спросил Айзек, сидевший за своим столом и, как и всегда, игравший в Майнкрафт.

Стайлз кивнул несколько раз, явно больше, чем было положено, и поднялся со своего места. На сегодня с делами покончено. Хотя бы потому, что он прочитал один и тот же параграф раз пять подряд, даже не усвоив материал.

-Спортзал, бег, да. Круто, - он дошел до шкафа с вещами и переоделся в спортивные шорты в комплекте с мешковатой футболкой и спортивной обувью. Взяв пропуск, ключи, бутылку воды и телефон с наушниками, он ушел.

Добравшись до беговой дорожки в зале, он поставил скорость на пять и начал бег. В наушниках играла Pandora, и он не думал ни о чем в это время. Только смотрел на часы, чтобы определить, как долго он может бежать, не замедляясь. Скорость он поднял сначала до пяти и пяти, потом до пяти и восьми.

Стайлз чувствовал, как пот выступает на коже, пытался сконцентрироваться на дыхании, сердцебиении, на том, как ступни касаются дорожки раз за разом, снова и снова. Всё что угодно, только бы не думать. Не думать об учебе, эссе и экзаменах, здоровье отца, Дереке.

О последнем он особенно думать не хотел.

Когда чужая ладонь легла на запястье, Стайлз едва не слетел с дорожки. Он распахнул глаза, рывком выдернул наушники и заметил Дерека. Подтянувшись на поручнях, Стайлз поставил обе ноги на края тренажера, чтобы не упасть. Он тяжело дышал и обливался потом.

Футболка Дерека тоже была мокрой, и он выглядел… Блядь. Он выглядел потрясающе.

Стайлз выдохнул, надув щеки так, словно собирался лопнуть сию секунду.

-Прости, не хотел напугать, - Дерек выдал извиняющуюся улыбку.

Тот отмахнулся, все еще не уверенный, что первый же слог ответа не получится писком.

-Оу, да знаешь, мне вообще не дорого моё сердце, - как только он закончил фразу, захотелось застрелиться, но Дерек рассмеялся. И это не был смех, означавший «я посмеюсь, хотя это совсем по-идиотски, Стайлз», как обычно смеялся Джексон. Пожалуй, сейчас Стайлзу стоило лечь на пол и не вставать оттуда в обозримом будущем.

-Не знал, что ты бегаешь, - Дерек сделал большой глоток воды, и Стайлз, глядевший на него, облизнул губы, прежде чем снова посмотреть собеседнику в глаза.

-А я и не бегаю. В плане, обычно. Но я выпил где-то семь стаканов кофе, и хотелось бы уснуть сегодня. И, знаешь ли, я тут… бегаю. Мне нужно побегать. Я уверен, что нужно… побегать, - к концу предложения Стайлз выдохнул, потому что пора было бы заткнуться.

Дерек улыбнулся.

-Как Лора? В смысле, сегодня. Вы с Лорой хорошо провели день? – он поморщился и поспешил сделать глоток из своей бутылки, чтобы скрыть, насколько ему интересно. Вряд ли это сработало, но, черт, он пытался.

Дерек опустил взгляд. Его брови выразили поочередно целый каскад эмоций, остановившись на огорчении.

-Если честно, не в этот раз, нет.

Стайлз пожалел, что спросил.

-Извини…

-Не нужно, - Дерек сменил своё расстроенное выражение лица и немного улыбнулся. – Я просто не объяснил. Мы, эм, ездили домой на день.

-И как далеко дом? – Стайлз взволнованно прикусил губу.

-Около двух с половиной часов езды.

Он кивнул. Его собственный дом был примерно на таком же расстоянии.

-Значит, вы поехали всего на день? – Стайлз огляделся и неожиданно вспомнил, что они стоят посреди спортзала потные и задыхающиеся, вместо того, чтобы вести нормальный разговор где-нибудь еще.

Видимо, Дерек осознал это в тот же самый момент, потому что качнул головой, показывая, чтобы Стайлз шел за ним. Тот так и сделал, зашагав следом в раздевалку.

-Да, только на день. Но если честно, этот день был долгим.

-Извини, - снова сказал Стайлз, даже не совсем понимая, за что просит прощения. Он почувствовал интуитивно, что должен, по нерадостному тону Дерека.

Дерек сглотнул, не глядя на него, и открыл дверцу своего шкафчика. У Стайлза вещей с собой не было, он собирался принять душ и сменить одежду уже по возвращению к себе, поскольку обратно тоже рассчитывал бежать.

-Не за что извиняться, - Дерек улыбнулся ему. Только вот, Стайлзу стало казаться, что тот вовсе не такой жизнерадостный, каким хочет выглядеть.

Дерек взял сумку, одну из тех, что всегда таскал с собой, и это вызвало у Стайлза усмешку – он верно предположил, что в ней была спортивная форма. Один ноль в его пользу.

В следующую секунду он чуть было не заверещал, потому что Дерек снял с себя футболку одним легким движением. Стайлз не ожидал от него этого, как и вида его пресса, груди и, твою жеж мать, вообще всего открывшегося великолепия в целом. И только Стайлз решил глотнуть водички, чтобы отвлечься, как Дерек достал полотенце и начал вытираться. Водичка не спасла, пришлось просто молча округлить глаза.

Дальнейшее выражение лица Стайлза можно было описать как «боже, за что?». На секунду он решил, что Дерек пойдет в душ, но тот достал чистую футболку и надел на себя.

-Ненавижу ходить в мокрой майке.

Стайлз посмотрел на него, и Дерек проследил этот взгляд, улыбнулся уголком рта.

-Хочешь тоже майку? Думаю, у меня есть еще…

-Нет! Нет. Всё нормально, - он поднял руки перед собой, как будто пытаясь остановить. Потом зарылся пальцами в волосы, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь вместо желаемого прижимания Дерека к шкафчику.

Дерек усмехнулся и застегнул сумку.

Путь на улицу прошел в комфортной тишине.

-Ну, мне надо бы направляться к себе, - Дерек указал большим пальцем через плечо.

Стайлз кивнул и небрежно помахал рукой.

-Да? Аналогично. В смысле, нужно принять душ и подумать о делах, в смысле. Не о других вещах. Да. Пока, - он развернулся и пошел вперед, закрыв лицо ладонью.

Стайлз не оглядывался, чтобы не смутиться еще сильнее. Оказавшись в безопасности в своей комнате, он принял душ, где, конечно, подрочил. Дерек устроил ебаный стриптиз перед ним! Как можно было на это не дрочить?! Он вообще не хотел думать, сколько раз мастурбировал, думая о Дереке. Слишком много, чтобы считать даже по самой примерной оценке. Вернувшись из ванной в комнату, он переоделся в боксеры и футболку, после чего отправился спать.

Каким-то образом промежуточная аттестация подкралась незаметно и прижала Стайлза за жопу. Казалось, еще куча времени, но это было ошибочное мнение. Неожиданно он стал меньше спать и проводить еще больше часов в библиотеке. Курсовую пришлось отложить на некоторое время, что позволило нырнуть в учебу с головой. Хотя преподавателя по Истории Искусств хотелось застрелить.

Дерек - очевидно, под воздействием стресса - сильно сжимал челюсти. Стайлзу иногда казалось, что его лицо так и застынет, потому что он не улыбался уже целую вечность.

Стайлз был в тренировочных штанах и худи, так как это единственные чистые вещи, что нашлись с утра. Он не помнил, когда последний раз надевал линзы, и был уверен, что его волосы взлохмачены не меньше, чем у Гарри Поттера.

Несмотря на то, что перед ним была открытая тетрадь по Фольклору, а в руке – маркер, Стайлз пялился перед собой в никуда, потому что кто-то неподалеку храпел. Вечер, вот кто-то и вырубился, всё нормально. Только вот, от храпа не спасали и наушники. Дерек попросил убавить громкость, чтобы не слышать музыки. Но вот теперь мешал храп, и если Дерек считает это нормальным… Стайлз глянул на него.

Дерек заснул над книгами, и именно он храпел.

Стайлз снял наушники и поднялся. Обогнув стол, он похлопал Дерека по спине и начал тыкать пальцем, пока тот не очнулся.

-Дерек, чувак, люди пялятся. Просыпайся.

Дерек открыл глаза, заморгал быстро и, посмотрев на Стайлза, поморщился.

-Ты отрубился.

-Да, я понял, - он потряс головой, потёр глаза. Голос был хриплым после сна.

По-видимому, Стайлз слишком надолго задержал ладонь на спине Дерека, поскольку тот чуть дернул головой в сторону, как будто пытаясь посмотреть, действительно ли его все еще трогают. В ту же секунду Стайлз отдернул руку, словно обжегся, прикусил губу. Поспешив вернуться к своему месту, быстро достал из сумки деньги.

-Пойду кофе куплю. Сейчас вернусь, - сообщил он через плечо.

Уже в очереди он вынул телефон, чтобы напечатать Дереку сообщение: «большой, или пиздец какой большой стакан?». Ответ пришел почти незамедлительно: «последний вариант».

Стайлз принес ему самый большой кофе с кучей сливок и сахара. Пакетики со сливками и сахаром он выгреб из кармана худи и сложил горкой перед стаканом.

Дерек глянул на Стайлза и только улыбнулся. Это была не обычная улыбка «Дерек не рад, просто улыбается, потому что так нужно», а что-то более настоящее. И Стайлзу нельзя было это видеть, так что, он утихомирил свои чувства и посмотрел в сторону. Дерек в это время посмотрел на него так, что желудок сделал сальто и, правда, захотелось схватить свой кофе и сбежать.

-Спасибо, - Дерек взял из общей кучи одни сливки и два пакетика сахара.

Стайлз махнул рукой, мол, не стоит благодарностей.

-Без проблем, чувак, правда.

Он понятия не имел, почему ведет себя с Дереком как дебил. Наверняка влияние Скотта.

-Я тут подумал, - начал Дерек, взяв одну из маленьких ложечек для кофе, которые Стайлз также принес, и стал размешивать сахар.

Некоторое время продолжения фразы не последовало. Стайлз принялся грызть ручку. Ожидание убивало, и он начал думать о «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора». Фрэнк эн Фертер в трико и с подвязкой, и…

-Подумал о том, чтобы нормально поужинать сегодня, не этими сэндвичами, которые ты покупаешь в магазине внизу.

Стайлз кивнул, не совсем понимая, куда Дерек ведет.

-И ты едешь домой скоро? - поинтересовался он, добавляя в свой кофе три порции сахара и две – сливок. Иногда ему нравился черный кофе, а иногда хотелось вбухать в чашку весь сахар мира. Сейчас был второй случай.

-Эм, нет. Не совсем. Хотя, да.

Рука Стайлза застыла над стаканом кофе, потому что… Дерек запинался? Серьезно?!

-Я подумал, что мог бы приготовить нам… что-нибудь поесть.

-Значит, ты вернешься сюда? – спросил Стайлз. – Не беспокойся, я присмотрю за твоими вещами, если ты об этом. Конечно, плату возьму едой.

Дерек вздохнул, кивая.

-Конечно.

-Это всё? – Стайлз наклонился чуть вперед. Дерек провел пальцами по волосам, сделал глоток кофе.

-Я имел в виду, что я собираюсь приготовить нормальной еды и поужинать с тобой. У меня.

-Оу, - глаза Стайлза распахнулись широко. Он опустил взгляд на тетрадь, слова расплывались. – Да, гм, - Дерек выдохнул, как будто до того задержал дыхание, а Стайлз был близок к тому, чтобы подумать, что сходит с ума. Его сознание решило с ним поиграть, услужливо предоставляя воспоминания о том, как Дерек переодевался при нем несколько недель назад. Невозможно, чтобы он был подпущен к _такому телу_. Ирреально. – Еда – это хорошо. Если придется съесть еще хоть один из тех сэндвичей, я покончу с собой.

-Ладно, хорошо. Подумай о том, что хотел бы на ужин, - Дерек стал смотреть в книгу, как будто его мало волновал ответ. Возможно, так и было. А Стайлз готов был молча вопить, потому что он в долбанных тренировочных портках, а его волосы не желали подчиняться законам физики и укладываться нормально.

-Съем что угодно, - выпалил он. Наверное, нужно работать над тем, чтобы как-то фильтровать все, что думаешь и говоришь, ибо такой способности он был лишен. Вообще. – То есть, что угодно, что сделаешь.

-Хорошо, - Дерек опять сжал челюсти и нахмурился, принялся за чтение книги, и Стайлз был вынужден последовать примеру.

Около шести Дерек постучал костяшками пальцев по столешнице, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Стайлз выдернул наушники и взглянул на него, застыв с приоткрытым ртом. В ту же секунду, осознав это, он поспешил рот закрыть.

-Давай собираться и перейдем ко мне. Ты можешь заниматься, пока я готовлю.

-Ну ладно, - Стайлз кивнул слишком много раз, сгребая вещи в сумку.

Они выбросили пустые стаканчики из-под кофе и оставили библиотечный стол позади, как будто никогда за ним и не сидели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IHOP (International House of Pancakes – Международный Дом Блинов) - находящаяся в США сеть ресторанов, специализирующаяся на завтраках.
> 
> Denny's (также Denny's Diner – Обеды Денни) - включающая полный комплекс услуг семейная сеть ресторанов (блинная, кофейня, ресторан общественного питания).
> 
> Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора – экранизация популярного английского мюзикла, пародия на основные каноны научной фантастики и фильмов ужасов. Фрэнк эн Фертер – один из персонажей, эксцентричный трансвестит с другой планеты.


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлз устроил себе рабочее место за кофейным столиком в гостиной Дерека. Он сидел на полу с книгой, скрестив ноги и подперев голову рукой. С его места было хорошо видно, что происходит на кухне. И, хотя следовало бы заняться Классической Грецией, он едва уделял ей внимание, потому что Дерек резал салат.

А Стайлз не мог прекратить пялиться на бицепсы Дерека.

-Морковь любишь? Красный лук?

-Да, наикрутейше, - отозвался Стайлз, щелкая ручкой и наблюдая, как Дерек открывает холодильник. За этими наблюдениями он почувствовал себя немножечко вуайеристом, поэтому уткнулся взглядом в книгу и принялся грызть губы. Однако самообладание было его не самой сильной стороной, так что, едва холодильник закрылся, Стайлз вскинул голову. И почти испугался, потому что Дерек оказался рядом с ним, протягивая пиво.

-Думаю, мы заслужили отдых, - сказал Дерек, в то время как Стайлз взял бутылку, скрутил крышку и сделал долгий глоток.

-Возможно, ага.

-У тебя экзамен завтра? – Дерек присел на диван, Стайлз заложил книгу и последовал его примеру, перебравшись с пола.

-Да, Фольклор, но я занимаюсь Классической Грецией, чтобы отдохнуть. Башка словно вот-вот взорвется, - он закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку дивана.

Их колени соприкасались, так как оба сидели на диване боком. Стайлз опустил на собственное колено свободную руку и стал рассеяно кусать губы, пока Дерек отдирал от бутылки этикетку.

-Ну и что на ужин? Кроме салата, то есть.

-Мой личный рецепт стир-фрая, - Дерек вздохнул. – Легко готовить: я беру говядину, лук, зеленый перец и обжариваю их с соевым соусом, потом перемешивая с рисом. Просто, а вкус восхитительный.

-Аж слюнки потекли, - Стайлз рассмеялся, и Дерек улыбнулся в ответ, сделал глоток пива, поднимаясь с дивана, чтобы заняться готовкой. Его рука коснулась плеча Стайлза, и тот задержал дыхание. Это продлилось всего секунду, почти не считаясь за нормальное прикосновение, но все же...

Пока Дерек шел к кухне, Стайлз осознал, что ему жарко, отставил пиво и снял толстовку. В результате таких манипуляций футболка слегка задралась, подцепленная верхней одеждой.

Дерек уронил что-то на пол и выругался.

-Ты в порядке? – Стайлз снова взял пиво, поднялся, потягиваясь, и тоже пошел на кухню.

-Ага, нормально.

-Помощь нужна? Если я прочту еще хоть слово, у меня разовьется косоглазие.

-Нет, просто пей пиво и расслабляйся, - Дерек искренне ему улыбнулся.

Стайлз облокотился на кухонную стойку напротив него, упершись ступней одной ноги в икру другой, будто вообразив себя фламинго. Сжав свободной рукой угол стойки, он сделал глоток пива. Ему было удобно, он чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, по-настоящему отдыхающим, а это редкость. Склонив голову, Стайлз наблюдал за тем, как Дерек готовит. Он не чувствовал необходимости заполнить тишину бесконечными разговорами, но несколько раз почти раскрывал рот, как будто хотел заставить себя начать говорить.

Во время еды они включили телевизор. Стайлз сжевал миску салата и две порции стир-фрая, запив всё второй порцией пива. Он надел толстовку обратно, когда они смотрели FX на диване. Рядом с Дереком было комфортно, и веки Стайлза тяжелели.

Когда он проснулся, было одиннадцать вечера. Дерек разбудил его тем, что поднялся с дивана, чтобы начать мыть посуду. Стайлз застонал и надул губы, взглянув на учебники - учиться уже не хотелось.

-Мои мозги превратились в кашу, - громко сообщил он и растянулся на диване, заняв его полностью.

-Мои тоже, - Дерек усмехнулся. – Экзамен не начнется до одиннадцати, я думаю зазубрить всё наспех завтра с утра. 

-А я ничего не знаю сейчас, и не буду ничего знать завтра к восьми, - Стайлз сел и начал собирать вещи. – Я могу рассчитывать на то, что меня подвезут до кампуса?

-Конечно, - Дерек вытер руки. – Как будто я мог бы заставить тебя идти все эти сорок минут.

-Резонно, - Стайлз обулся и перекинул сумку через плечо, пока Дерек брал ключи. – Спасибо за ужин, мне действительно нужно было что-то подобное.

-Нет проблем.

На прощание они пожелали друг другу удачи.

После экзаменов начались осенние каникулы. Стайлз собрал вещи в последнюю минуту, набив чемоданы любой одеждой, которую он мог бы носить, и убедившись, что взял зубную щетку, очки и дезодорант. Отец должен был скоро приехать за ним, и Стайлз знал, что нужно выезжать сразу же, как тот попадет в город. Он также проверил, взял ли с собой мешок с грязным бельем – всегда было легче стирать полотенца и простыни дома, а не в общежитии, поскольку дома не нужно драться за стиральные машинки и сушилки.

Дорога в Бэкон Хиллс заняла около двух с половиной часов, и большую часть времени Стайлз потратил, рассказываю отцу о предметах: как ему нравится Фольклор, как Химия заставляет его желать выдрать себе волосы, и как интересно изучать Сравнительное Обществознание. Отец же рассказал ему новости из города, которые Стайлз пропустил. В маленьком городке все всё про всех знают. И это палка о двух концах, учитывая, что подростковые годы он провел, буквально приклеившись к полицейской рации отца и прислушиваясь ко всему.

-Хотелось бы, чтобы ты купил маме цветы, пока ты дома, - сказал шериф серьезным тоном.

Стайлз кивнул, постучал пальцами по подлокотнику и глянул в окно. Начался дождь, так что он наблюдал за стекающими по стеклу каплями.

-Достану её любимые, - пробормотал Стайлз, ковыряя подлокотник.

В ответ отец только кивнул. Они не любили говорить о маме Стайлза. Все еще слишком болезненно, даже несмотря на то, что столько времени прошло с её смерти. Стайлз даже не хотел уезжать учиться и оставлять отца одного, но шериф настоял на том, чтобы тот ехал и поступал, как считает нужным. Теперь, когда бы Стайлз ни возвращался, ему было грустно видеть их дом, в котором жил только отец. Как будто всё - только призрак прошлого. Как будто он приехал навестить того себя, что все еще учится в школе, того, кем он больше не является.

Стайлз понимал, что ему особо нечем заняться - консоль осталась в общежитии, и у него было полно времени. Утром следующего дня он принял душ, затем спустился вниз, где увидел записку от отца и ключи от машины, которую Стайлз мог одолжить. Что было кстати, потому что не хотелось бы рассекать по городу на старом велосипеде в свои двадцать лет.

Стайлз отправился в город, побродил по книжному магазину и направился в кофейню. За столиком он устроился с только что приобретённой книгой, потягивая вкусный ароматный кофе с двумя порциями эспрессо, поскольку без кофеина все еще чувствовал себя сонным. 

Он едва успел осознать, что его окликнули, когда чья-то рука легла на плечо. Стайлз подскочил на месте, широко распахнул глаза и увидел перед собой улыбающуюся Лору.

-Что? – он закрыл книгу.

-Стайлз, что ты делаешь в Бэкон Хиллс?

Он хотел ответить, но был более чем озадачен вопросом, что _она_ делает в Бэкон Хиллс.

-Эм, живу здесь? – Стайлз немного смутился. – А ты почему тут?

-По той же причине, что и ты, - она улыбнулась уголком губ. – Я даже не догадывалась, что мы из одного города, Дерек знает?

Он пожал плечами.

-Я… полагаю, нет? – Стайлз оглядел кофейню, словно ожидал, что Дерек резко появится в любой момент. Лора заметила его взгляд, но покачала головой.

-Он не здесь, он… ну… Точно скажу ему, с кем столкнулась, - она подмигнула. – Я должна вернуться к нему и привезти продукты. Увидимся, Стайлз! – Лора взяла два кофе и пакет, направившись к машине, её и Дерека машине. Стайлз видел, как она уезжает в Камаро.

Он нахмурился, доставая телефон и набирая сообщение Дереку: «Только что видел твою сестру, ты в Бэкон Хиллс?!»

В ожидании Стайлз вернулся к чтению книги. Через несколько минут ответ пришел: «Подожди, что? Ты в БХ?»

«Да, я здесь живу, мой отец шериф и всё такое прочее», - написал Стайлз немедленно. Ему было все равно, стоит ли подождать с ответом, или нет. Он не мог поверить, что Дерек в том же городе. Странная случайность.

«Оу», - вот и все, что прислал Дерек.

Стайлз вздохнул. Явно не тот ответ, который хотелось бы получить, но, что есть - то есть. Телефон он убрал обратно в карман.

Допив кофе, Стайлз направился в цветочный магазин напротив. Едва ли не целую вечность он рассматривал всевозможные растения, но сделал как обещал отцу днем ранее. Он всегда покупал для мамы одни и те же цветы. Ей нравились фрезии, их красота и аромат. Запах этих цветов сопровождал её, сколько Стайлз себя помнил, так что даже когда он просто нес их, он чувствовал боль и спокойствие одновременно. Бывало, подумывал о том, чтобы купить домой что-нибудь с запахом фрезии, но каждый раз вовремя останавливался. Приносить ей цветы – другое. То, что он всегда будет делать.

Стайлз сел у могилы, скрестив ноги, упершись локтями в колени и обхватив голову руками. Он думал о больнице, о том, как засыпал рядом с мамой, о капельницах и трубках, присоединенных к её телу, когда она обнимала его. Стайлз закрыл глаза, губы задрожали.

-Я так скучаю по тебе, мам, - прошептал он тихо.

Стайлз оставался там до тех пор, пока не стало садиться солнце. Когда он вернулся в машину, в салоне все еще пахло фрезиями, а на телефоне светилось сообщение от Скотта, который спрашивал, не хочет ли Стайлз прогуляться попозже. Он ответил, что хочет, и что, может, им следует сходить в кино.

По какой-то причине они никогда и не задумывались о том, чтобы пойти куда-нибудь, пока были в Беркли. Возможно потому, что Стайлз был постоянно занят. Только вот сейчас осенние каникулы, и никаких планов насчет большого объема работ. Он привез с собой несколько книг, но они были к экзаменам середины семестра, особенно изучать по ним что-либо на данный момент не требовалось.

Стайлз как раз подтягивался к дому, когда ему пришло другое сообщение. Он предположил, что это опять Скотт, поэтому, взяв телефон, удивился – ему писал Дерек.

«Хочешь прогуляться завтра?» - гласил текст. Стайлз уставился на буквы, пока выходил из машины и поднимался по лестнице к дому.

«Конечно», - ответил он и едва не влепил в конце восклицательный знак, но сумел сдержаться. Шагнув в дом, Стайлз покачал головой, сокрушаясь над самим собой.

Отец сидел в кресле с банкой пива в руке.

-О, а можно и мне? – Стайлз рассмеялся, а шериф вскинул бровь.

-А сколько тебе там лет, напомни?

Улыбка Стайлза стала еще шире.

-Двадцать еще неделю и несколько дней, - пожал он плечами и забавно выпятил нижнюю губу.

Шериф округлил глаза:

-Только одну! – крикнул он вслед помчавшемуся на кухню сыну. – Не то чтобы я не знал, что ты пьешь без моего присмотра.

-Я? Пить? Пффф, - Стайлз открыл банку. – Что по телеку? – он расселся на диване. Отец смотрел на него немного насмешливо пару мгновений, и Стайлз сразу же понял причину. Фрезия. - Оу, прости. Я приму душ…

-Нет, нет. Все в порядке. Останься, - шериф вздохнул. – Я смотрю «Морскую полицию: Спецотдел».

-Круто, - он подобрал под себя ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее.

В итоге они заказали пиццу и, к тому времени, как пришел Скотт, шериф уже спал в кресле.

Стайлз остался у Скотта после фильма. Он уснул на полу, завернувшись в старый спальный мешок, потому что тот был слишком маленьким, чтобы в него можно было залезть. После пробуждения спина болела, но Стайлз хорошо отдохнул. Воспоминания о всех прошлых ночевках у Скотта заставили чувствовать себя самим собой, не хронически погруженным в учебу студентом, а больше Стайлзом, у которого было всё время мира для того, чтобы заниматься тем, чем хочется.

Они со Скоттом отправились в их любимое местечко, чтобы поесть. Они говорили обо всем – о видеоиграх, об Эллисон, о том, с кем мама Скотта сейчас встречается. Стайлз старался избегать разговора о Дереке, в основном потому что не имел понятия, как представить его Скотту. Они теперь что, друзья, раз видятся не только в библиотеке? Тогда же Стайлз и вспомнил о вчерашнем сообщении от Дерека, что тот тоже живет в Бэкон Хиллс. Действительно неожиданность.

После того, как Скотт подбросил его домой, Стайлз принял душ и собрался. Чего бы там Дерек ни решил, Стайлз не стал напоминать о встрече. Мало ли, какие планы, проводит ли он время с семьей или с Лорой…

Ждать долго не пришлось: Дерек позвонил, когда Стайлз как раз устроился на диване поудобнее и включил телевизор.

-Привет, - Стайлз зажал телефон между щекой и плечом, склонив голову и перещелкивая каналы.

-Ты сегодня уже обедал? – поинтересовался Дерек.

-Да, уже. Мы со Скоттом обедали в пять вместо второго завтрака. Напомни мне больше никогда не спать на полу в спальном мешке - слишком стар для этого дерьма.

Дерек рассмеялся, и Стайлз тоже улыбнулся, хотя пришлось сдержаться и не застонать от очередного собственного идиотизма.

-Извини, если ты планировал обед…

-Нет, я еще ничего не планировал, просто подумал, ну, знаешь, раз мы оба в одном городе… У меня, если честно, не то чтобы много дел, - сообщил Дерек. – Я просто хочу убраться из больницы, так что готов на всё.

-Больницы? – Стайлз сел прямо. – Ты в порядке? Лора в…

-Мы в порядке. Извини, у меня есть дядя, он в больнице. Не волнуйся, правда.

-Ну, в любом случае я свободен.

-Предлагаешь мне решить, что будем делать, и заехать за тобой? – поинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз энергично закивал и поднялся, диктуя адрес.

Дереку потребовалось десять минут на то, чтобы добраться. Стайлз встречал его у дома, когда подъехал еще и отец: шериф Стилински вышел в униформе из своей машины и направился к сыну, который собирался забраться в машину Дерека.

-Куда это ты? – спросил шериф.

Стайлз держался за дверцу, готовый сесть на сидение. Он поглядел на отца, на Дерека и опять на отца.

-Куда мы едем?

Дерек пожал плечами.

-Эм, мы не знаем?

Отец довольным не выглядел.

-Пап, это Дерек…

-Хейл, верно?

Дерек кивнул, торжественным тоном поздоровался:

-Рад Вас видеть, шериф.

Стайлз снова посмотрел на одного, потом на другого, сглотнул.

-Эм, что? – он покосился в сторону отца. – Хейл? – он помнил эту фамилию, мысли скакали как мячики, пытаясь вызвать в памяти, где он слышал её раньше.

-Удачно повеселиться, - шериф пошел к дому, а Стайлз сел в машину и пристегнулся.

Дерек Хейл, Дерек и Лора Хейлы…

-Черт возьми… - прошептал он.

-Что? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз развернулся к нему, широко распахнув глаза и пытаясь сказать, но попытки подобрать слова оказывались в большинстве своем провальными.

-Пожар в доме Хейлов? – выдохнул он наконец ошеломленно. 

Дерек поджал губы и задержал дыхание на миг.

-Да. Пожар в доме Хейлов.

-Ты и Лора, - начал Стайлз. – Вы, в участке…

Дерек вздохнул, прикрыл глаза. Когда он снова посмотрел на Стайлза, он выглядел уставшим и невероятно отличался от того Дерека, который вкусно готовил и сидел напротив Стайлза в библиотеке. Казалось, непосильный груз лежит на его плечах.

-Я хочу побыть с тобой где-нибудь, где нам не нужно будет говорить о больницах, пожарах и о том, насколько я ненавижу находиться в этом городе. Хорошо?

Стайлз кивнул.

-Конечно, хорошо, - пробормотал он тихо, потому что больше не мог сказать ничего другого, совсем ничего.

Дерек осторожно сжал его ладонь на секунду. После - как ни в чем ни бывало завел машину, но там, где он прикоснулся, кожу слегка покалывало всю дорогу.

По дороге они заглянули в кофейню, чтобы купить кофе и выпечку, потом поехали в парк. Стайлз сел на скамейку около пруда и стал наблюдать за гусями, и Дерек к нему присоединился. 

Они сидели молча, соприкасаясь бедрами. Стайлз не знал, как завязать разговор – в голове всё словно перевернулось с ног на голову от того факта, что этот Дерек был тем самым Дереком, которого он видел плачущим в офисе шерифа, укутанным в куртку отца, пока шериф разговаривал с юной Лорой. Стайлз тогда был маленьким. Пожалуй, слишком маленьким, чтобы понимать, что в действительности произошло.

В конце концов, Дерек тяжело вздохнул, ссутулившись, и посмотрел на него, перекатывая пустой стаканчик из-под кофе.

-Ты выглядишь так, словно взорвешься, если не задашь свой вопрос, - сказал он, понизив голос. Прозвучало вымученно.

-Когда ты возвращался домой на один день…

-Годовщина смерти моей семьи, - ответил Дерек. - Мы возвращаемся каждый год.

Стайлз закрыл рот, отвел взгляд. Сердце стучало в груди, и стук словно расходился по всему телу. Он физически ощущал, как оно бьется, и ему было больно. Больно за Дерека, за то, что тот потерял. Стайлз закрыл глаза и вспомнил слова Дерека о том, как ему нужна Лора.

Он прикусил нижнюю губу и сделал глубокий вдох. Дерек чуть развернулся, и неожиданно его ладонь оказалась на шее Стайлза, а большой палец скользнул по коже.

-Эй, Стайлз? Стайлз, всё в порядке. Лора, я, мы в порядке, всё нормально.

-Слова «в порядке» и «нормально» не описывают реальную ситуацию, Дерек, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Я знаю, потому что сам использую их. Как маску. Тебе нет необходимости лгать мне…

Дерек не убрал руку, но сел прямо.

-Я знаю. Я не лгу, я просто… - ладонь соскользнула с шеи Стайлза, как будто Дерек только что осознал, что она была там, и замолчал на секунду. – Идем, мне нужно встретить Лору из больницы.

-Почему вы ездите туда? То есть… я хотел сказать, ты не обязан говорить мне, но…

-Мой дядя. Он выжил в пожаре, он… мы навещаем его. Он единственная причина, почему мы возвращаемся сюда, если честно.

Стайлз кивнул, поднимаясь.

-Если бы этот город навевал мне такие же воспоминания, я бы тоже не хотел быть здесь.

Они ехали к дому Стайлза в молчании. Когда машина остановилась, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.

-Прости, вечер получился таким…

-Не волнуйся. Увидимся на учебе.

-Да, хорошо, - ответил Стайлз, вылезая из машины.

Остаток вечера он провел у телевизора с отцом, свернувшись в комок на диване и обкусывая ногти до мяса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FX – американский кабельный телеканал.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Так вы с Дереком Хейлом знакомы? – спросил шериф Стилински на следующий день за ужином.

Стайлз поперхнулся, едва не залив питьём стол. Вопрос стал ударом под дых, особенно потому, что они буквально несколько секунд назад обсуждали совсем другое - игру Метс, которая прямо сейчас шла по телевизору. Отец больше любил пабы, поэтому ужин проходил именно там.

Стайлз вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Ага, ходим в один универ, - сообщил он, прикусив щеку изнутри. – Учимся вместе.

\- Оу, гм, - сказал отец, своровав несколько кусочков картошки фри у Стайлза. Тот сделал укоризненное лицо. Все же, отец слишком хорошо его знает. – И?

Стайлз пожал плечами и чуть ссутулился. Он чувствовал себя как в шестнадцать лет, когда отец застал его с кем-то. Этим «кем-то», конечно, был парень. Стайлз тогда будто обмер. Ты делаешь кому-то минет, и тут появляется отец - ситуация занимает первую строчку в рейтинге «Иисусе, никогда больше!».

\- Ии… - Стайлз неопределенно махнул рукой. – И ничего, пап. Мы друзья… Да даже не друзья, - он провел рукой по волосам. – Серьезно, пап, я даже не знал, что он Хейл!

\- Это я понял, - согласился шериф.

Стайлз съел кусочек картошки и немного поменял тему:

\- Так что случилось?

\- Случилось?

\- Пожар.

Отец вздохнул, сделал глоток пива, покачав головой. Стайлз наблюдал за ним, нетерпеливо ожидая ответа.

\- Особо нечего сказать. Поджог, но причину так и не выявили. Он потерял многих родственников в тот день, очень многих.

Стайлз нахмурился, уставившись на гамбургер. Есть расхотелось.

Позже вечером шериф сказал, что ему придется отвезти Стайлза завтра, на день раньше, поскольку у него двойное дежурство в воскресенье. Стайлз позвонил Скотту, чтобы узнать, не сможет ли тот его подвести.

\- Я выезжаю рано утром в понедельник - первая пара в час. Ты пропустишь все свои, если поедешь со мной, - сообщил Скотт.

В ответ Стайлз зарычал и сообщил, что найдет другой вариант. Он постучал пальцем по корпусу мобильного, таращась на имя Дерека в списке контактов минут пять, прежде чем нажать на вызов.

\- Стайлз? – голос Дерека звучал сонно. Вообще логично, стоило только взглянуть на время… час ночи.

\- Черт, прости. Я даже не… черт, - забормотал Стайлз. – Прости, я утром позвоню.

\- Нет-нет, все в порядке, - можно было услышать, как Дерек заворочался, возможно, поднимаясь с кровати, и тяжело дышал в трубку. Судя по звуку, закрылась дверь. – Что случилось?

\- Я, эм, хотел узнать, найдется ли местечко для меня в Камаро. Ну, знаешь, вернуться в универ. Отец работает допоздна в воскресенье, и придется ехать в субботу, а мне хотелось провести с ним день…

\- Да, Стайлз, у нас есть место.

\- У нас, - повторил тот, только сейчас вспомнив о Лоре и удивленно распахнув глаза. Лора тоже будет в машине.

\- Лора хочет уехать из Бэкон Хиллс около полудня, тебя так устроит?

\- Шикарно, ага. Прощальный завтрак – лучший завтрак.

\- Замечательно, - судя по интонациям, Дерек улыбался.

Выходной прошел туманно. Стайлз провел много времени со Скоттом, пока отец был на работе, и это ощущалось правильным. Словно они снова подростки и не расстаются практически ни на минуту. Начиная с прошлого года, у Стайлза почти не находилось времени на Скотта, поскольку он учился в летней школе, а Скотт занимался дома с мамой. Сейчас же, несмотря на то, что они соседи по комнате, Стайлз едва ли не постоянно занят, а у Скотта есть Эллисон, и после тяжелого дня оба отключаются быстрее, чем возникает мысль пойти куда-нибудь.

Завтрак перед выходом был чудесным. Стайлз наблюдал за тем, как отец делает домашние вафли с клубникой и взбитыми сливками по рецепту мамы. Каждый их кусочек – райское наслаждение.

\- Позвонишь мне, как только будешь в общежитии, слышишь? – шериф надел куртку униформы. Стайлз кивнул, шарясь в телефоне в ожидании, когда его заберут Дерек и Лора. – И не забудь заплатить им за бензин, - он протянул сыну десятку. – Дашь им и еще одну.

Тот снова кивнул, запихивая деньги в карман.

\- Хорошо, пап. Понял.

\- Я знаю, что ты не сможешь приехать на свой день рождения, поэтому приеду я.

Стайлз вскинул брови.

\- Правда?

\- Не каждый день мужчина может выпить в баре со своим сыном в его двадцать первый день рожденья, - он усмехнулся, и Стайлз буквально засветился.

\- Спасибо, пап. Правда.

\- Значит, увидимся через пару недель, - отец наклонился и поцеловал Стайлза в макушку, совсем как когда тот был маленьким. Похлопав сына по спине, шериф уехал на работу.

Копаться в телефоне Стайлз продолжил, пока не услышал три автомобильных гудка. Подхватив вещи, он вылетел из дома как раз в момент, когда раздался четвертый.

Лора была за рулем.

\- Забирайся, неудачник! – крикнула она, широко улыбаясь. Замок багажника отщелкнулся, и Дерек выбрался из машины. Он забрал у Стайлза сумки, уложил их и закрыл багажник. Все это он проделал, не говоря ни слова.

Стайлз забрался на заднее сидение и подождал, пока Дерек вернется в машину.

\- Спасибо, что подвозите, - он пристегнул ремень.

\- Нет проблем, - отозвалась Лора, выбирая музыку на своем айподе. – Чем больше, тем лучше, ага, Дер? – она пихнула брата локтем. Тот заворчал и удостоился короткого взгляда, после чего Лора повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть и на Стайлза. – Дерек сегодня не в настроении, да?

\- Заткнись, Лора, - зашипел Дерек на сестру.

Стайлз вскинул брови. Ему еще не приходилось наблюдать Дерека раздраженным или в плохом настроении.

\- Обидчивый младший братишка, - усмехнулась Лора, выруливая на дорогу.

По дороге в Беркли Стайлз намеревался немного поучить предметы, но в компании разговорчивой Лоры и огрызающегося Дерека он не был уверен в своей способности сосредоточиться на книге достаточно, чтобы что-либо понять.

\- Итак, Стайлз. Скажи-ка, потому что мне и правда очень любопытно…

\- Лора, нет, - прервал её Дерек.

Стайлз поглядел на них в замешательстве:

\- Что?

Лора щелкнула брата по уху и получила в ответ рычание.

\- Так ты только по мальчикам, или когда как?

У Стайлза отпала челюсть.

\- Не отвечай ей, если не хочешь, - Дерек метал взглядом молнии в сестру.

Не то чтобы для Стайлза было проблемой обсуждать с Лорой свою ориентацию. Как-никак в шестнадцать его застукали со спущенными штанами…

Он натянуто усмехнулся.

\- Только парни. Ну, мне нравилась Лидия, и много лет, но она единственная девушка, которую я вообще когда-либо считал привлекательной, - пробормотал Стайлз, опустив взгляд на свои ладони. Разговор с Лорой не напрягал, но здесь также был и Дерек, присутствие которого беспокоило куда больше. Складывалось ощущение, что нужно аккуратно обойти стороной проблему и вопрос.

\- Не останавливайся, у нас еще час до Беркли, - Лора помахала ладонью, призывая Стайлза продолжать.

Тот сглотнул. Он знал, что его уши покраснели, как и в любом смущающем случае. Вроде не с чего краснеть… Кроме простого факта: единственный парень, на которого Стайлз дрочил с самого начала года, с ним в одной машине, и сейчас требовалось рассказать о своем прошлом, как будто все вокруг хотят всё знать.

\- Вероятно она, эм, не была заинтересована, - сообщил Стайлз, вообще не уверенный в том, что именно говорить. – Но парни… Да, нравятся парни, ничего такого…

\- А как насчет бойфрендов? Есть кто-то? – задала Лора новые вопросы. Стайлз не видел, как она зыркнула на Дерека, который сжимал челюсти так сильно, что, казалось, сейчас зубы раскрошатся.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- У меня, гм, были приятели в старшей школе. Но я бы не назвал их бойфрендами. Мы просто… - он замолк ненадолго. Действительно не хотелось рассказывать Лоре о совместной дрочке или чем-то подобном. – Проводили время вместе…

\- Проводишь с кем-нибудь время и в универе? – тут же ввернула его терминологию Лора. Стайлз покачал головой, решив лучше смотреть в окно, и поймал взгляд Дерека в зеркале заднего вида. – Помню, ты танцевал с тем горячим пареньком на вечеринке в Чи Омеге…

\- Лора, хватит, - рявкнул Дерек.

\- Дэнни? – переспросил Стайлз чуть смущенно. – Ну, было забавно. Но я о нем с тех пор и не думал, - странно, но Лора помнила этот момент в общем, и Денни в частности. Девушка пихнула брата локтем и усмехнулась. Теперь у Стайлза начало складываться впечатление, что происходит нечто, о чем он не знает. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Ммм? А, да просто так. Ты слишком милый, тебе нельзя ни с кем не встречаться.

Дерек округлил глаза. Стайлз жест заметил и почувствовал, как что-то внутри сжалось – судя по всему, брат с Лорой согласен не был. А это, ну, не очень хорошо. И вообще, не все такие классные как Дерек. Даже если бы Стайлз мог заниматься в спортзале ежедневно целый год, он бы все равно вряд ли выглядел как он.

\- А я вот предпочитаю и парней и девушек, - заулыбалась Лора в зеркало заднего вида Стайлзу. – Прямо как Дерек, - она указала на брата кивком головы. – Кстати, у него тоже никого нет. Может, вам двоим клуб организовать?

\- Хватит, - зашипел на неё Дерек.

Стайлз прикусил губу. Какого хрена вообще происходит? Что имела в виду Лора, когда сказала, что у Дерека никого нет? Стайлз бы вообще на коленях перед ним стоял... Мысль об этом заставила покраснеть.

\- Ты создаешь неловкую ситуацию.

\- Нет, не я, а ты. С какой долбанной ноги ты сегодня встал? – Лора насмешливо глянула на брата. – Ведешь себя отвратительно с самой больницы.

\- Все нормально, - пробормотал тот.

Стайлзу действительно хотелось бы знать о мотивах поведения Дерека, поскольку вел тот себя не как обычно.

Оставшееся время в дороге они провели, разговаривая о докторантуре Лоры и о том, как она однажды одновременно встречалась с двумя людьми. Стайлз немного удивился её открытости, но, судя по лицу Дерека, ничего нового из сказанного он не услышал. Они с Лорой казались противоположностями друг друга, особенно сейчас, когда Стайлз узнал о них обоих чуть больше. Теперь явно бросалось в глаза: если бы не их родственные связи, они вряд ли были бы вместе. Он подумал о том, сколько им исполнилось лет, когда случился пожар, и как они справились с последствиями. Что бы ни случилось в прошлом, выглядели они вполне нормально.

Но, снова же, внешне все так выглядят. Он прятал у сердца неуверенность, горечь от потери матери и страх потерять отца. И он хотел бы знать, что прячет Дерек, и подпустит ли он Стайлза достаточно близко, захочет ли рассказать.

Они довезли Стайлза до общежития. Дереку пришлось выйти из машины, чтобы тот смог вылезти. Стоило им оказаться вне салона, как поведение Дерека изменилось. Его черты лица разгладились, и он выдал вещи Стайлза из багажника.

\- Будешь в библиотеке попозже? – спросил он.

Тот кивнул.

\- Да, нужно почитать. Скотт не вернется до завтра, а Айзек будет опять играть в видеоигры, поэтому… - он прикусил губу, осознав, что, скорее всего, Дереку не важно, как и почему он будет в библиотеке. – Да, буду.

Дерек кивнул и слегка улыбнулся, прежде чем вернуться в машину. 

В библиотеку Стайлз принес учебник, чтобы потом не чувствовать себя ничего не понимающим дебилом первую неделю после каникул. Обычно времени на подобное не хватало, но скоро выставление итоговых, и хотелось бы не опозориться. В целом дела шли хорошо. Предметом, с которым Стайлз справлялся хуже всего, была Химия. Провалиться б ей к черту. У него оценка B-, а для стипендии она должна быть в среднем 3.5 GPA. И с какой стати он должен позволить начальному курсу Химии себя поиметь?

Он читал учебник, отмечая самые дерьмовые моменты и делая карточки. На этом этапе он был уверен, что может заполнить целую комнату тем бесконечным количеством карточек, которых уже понаделал за всю свою жизнь.

Прочитать главу он успел только наполовину, когда объявился Дерек с двумя стаканами кофе, и поставил один напротив него. Стайлз заулыбался, выронив изо рта маркер, и тут же потянулся за напитком. Кончики их с Дереком пальцев соприкоснулись, и Стайлз мысленно застонал, потому что Дерек отдернул руку, как будто от прикосновения вспыхнули искры.

Стайлз сделал глоток кофе, и заговорил только когда Дерек уселся за стол:

\- Спасибо за кофе. О! Я вспомнил, - забормотал он и полез в карман, доставая оттуда деньги. – За бензин…

\- Не нужно, Стайлз, - Дерек от него отмахнулся, но тот все равно пододвинул к нему десятку через стол.

\- Я должен тебе и другие десять.

\- Эти их заменят.

Стайлз сжал губы. Дерек вел себя иначе, и чувствовалась какая-то неловкость.

\- Всё нормально? – поинтересовался Стайлз до того, как успел обдумать, стоит ли спрашивать. Дерек вот быстро отвечать не стал.

\- Просто много дел, - отозвался он, наконец, вытаскивая ноутбук, и по тому, как он это сказал, Стайлз мог безошибочно определить ложь. Плечи его поникли.

Дерек заметил, вздохнул:

\- Никакого отношения к тебе моё поведение не имеет, уверяю.

\- И теперь я должен на все сто процентов почувствовать себя лучше, - саркастически ответил Стайлз. – Но я понимаю, мы приятели по учебе. Ясно, - он перевел взгляд на книгу, ткнув языком щеку изнутри, и переключил внимание на следующий параграф.

\- Всегда не очень приятно натыкаться на бывших…

Стайлз оторвался от книги, и сразу захлопнул начавший открываться рот.

\- Я не ожидал, и это выбило меня из колеи.

\- Тяжелый разрыв? – Стайлз сглотнул. Выражение лица Дерека говорило всё за своего обладателя – очень, очень тяжелый разрыв. – Забудь про мой вопрос. Глупый вопрос. Ну, эм, в конце концов, ты больше не в Бэкон Хиллс.

\- Мягко сказано, - пробормотал Дерек, нахмурился, глядя на свой компьютер. Стайлз не знал, что еще говорить, он даже не имел понятия, речь о бывшем или бывшей. Спасибо Лоре за волшебные новости.

\- Ну, я, эм. Хочешь обсудить? – поинтересовался он, и, на удивление, Дерек кивнул.

\- Спасибо, - вот и все, развивать тему он, тем не менее, не собирался.

Стайлз вздохнул, глубоко в себе разочаровавшись.

\- Извини, я вел себя как козел в машине, просто иногда… Лора лезет мне в душу. Прости, что и тебе досталось. Расспросов про твою личную жизнь.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Я не сказал ничего, чего не хотелось бы тебе говорить, - он понял свою оплошность, но было уже поздно. Проклятый язык всегда выдавал информацию быстрее, чем мозг успевал сообразить. – И, между прочим, - заговорил он сразу же, чтобы замять свой ляп, - я, знаешь ли, особенно ничего и не выдал.

Дерек улыбнулся.

\- Но некоторое ты, все же, рассказал.

Теперь настала очередь Стайлза заулыбаться.

\- Да, но я совершенно точно не говорил о том дерьме, которое с твоей сестрой обсуждать не собирался.

\- Ненавижу, когда она лезет в мою личную жизнь, - губы Дерека поджались слегка недовольно. – Когда разговор заходит о сексе, она может быть весьма доставучей.

\- Тебе повезло, у тебя есть сестра, - Стайлз сразу же пожалел о сказанном, поскольку вспомнил - кроме Лоры у Дерека вообще нет семьи. Но, с другой стороны, у него самого тоже никого кроме отца. – Когда я был младше, хотел брата или сестру. Не важно.

\- Я хотел быть единственным ребенком. Теперь рад, что всё не так, - тихо произнес Дерек, опустив взгляд на книгу, которую достал из сумки. – Иначе я остался бы совсем один.

\- А как насчет твоего дяди? Я имел в виду, разве он не…

\- Он не говорит, он только… как оболочка человека. Я не уверен, что хочу об этом…

\- Верно, да, прости. Я долбоеб, - Стайлз покачал головой. Уже давно действительно пора научиться затыкаться иногда.

\- Ты не долбоеб, Стайлз, - веско возразил Дерек, не подкрепив свое высказывание доказательствами, и после они оба замолчали, вернувшись к привычной рутине – кофе и выполнению домашней работы.

Стайлз нацепил наушники и включил саундтрек из фильма «Нефть» - прослушивание ужасающе-потрясающей музыки как раз подходило к изучению оставшейся главы учебника.

Некоторое время спустя, Дерек перестал печатать и провел пальцами по волосам. Он медленно потянулся через стол, постучал по книге Стайлза, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Тот вынул наушники.

\- Прости, - голос Дерека был едва слышен.

\- За что? – Стайлз вскинул бровь недоумевающе.

\- За то, что огрызался ранее, за поездку.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, серьезно, - искренне ответил Стайлз. – Если бы у меня было плохое настроение, последнее, что я стал бы делать – обсуждать свою семью и своих бывших с кем-то, кто периодически делает домашку рядом со мной.

\- Стайлз. Ты не просто человек, с которым я учусь, и ты это знаешь, верно?

Стайлз завис на добрую минуту, ничего не отвечая. Он поджал губы и щелкал ручкой.

\- Верно.

\- Ты продолжаешь себя принижать, и тебе следует осознать свои действия.

\- Не надо вываливать на меня все свои познания в психологии, - шутливым тоном отозвался тот, но Дерек вздохнул.

Стайлз облизнул губы, выжав из себя смешок, и не отрываясь от написания очередной карточки.

\- Я имею в виду, что знаю: не просто человек. Да.

\- Хорошо, - Дерек опустил взгляд обратно в свой компьютер и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Тем не менее, Стайлз вскоре почувствовал на себе его взгляд и улыбнулся.

Действительно, это нечто большее, чем студенческое общение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Метс (New York Mets) — профессиональный бейсбольный клуб.  
> Grade Point Average (GPA) – средний балл. Таблица: http://cdn.gpacalculator.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/3.5-GPA.png


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Стайлз проснулся утром своего дня рождения, он почувствовал себя как обычно: усталым. К счастью, дата выпала на пятницу, а это значит, нужно было пережить только Химию. За неделю он занимался вдвое больше, чтобы закончить свою научно-исследовательскую работу и провести весь этот вечер с отцом.

Он угостил сам себя большим кофе с тремя порциями эспрессо вместо привычных двух и капкейком. Ну, потому что праздничные капкейки на день рождения – важно, к тому же, он предполагал, что отец вряд ли привезет торт, когда приедет позже.

Его телефон постоянно оповещал о том, что люди пишут ему на стену в Фэйсбуке. Пришлось даже выйти из аккаунта, чтобы не раздражало. Сообщения с поздравлениями он тоже получал: от Скотта, который еще спал, когда Стайлз уходил утром, от Лидии и от его тёти по материнской линии, которая вообще едва общалась с ним. Химию он провел за размышлениями о встрече с отцом и о том занимательном факте, что теперь можно покупать алкоголь самостоятельно.

А вот чего Стайлз действительно не ожидал – так это сообщения от Дерека.

«С Днем Рожденья. Если увижу тебя в библиотеке – отправлю оттуда пинком. Повеселись».

Стайлз не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз улыбался так широко.

День рождения проходил довольно хорошо – вот и в столовой подавали его любимую запеченную курицу и картофельное пюре. Он взял две порции - а какого бы хрена нет? В день рожденья он может делать что хочет и когда хочет, что бы в голову ни пришло.

В ожидании приезда отца, Стайлз играл в Skyrim. Он сидел на полу, опершись спиной о кровать Скотта и уставившись в телевизор. Хотелось бы проводить так время чаще, правда, потому что смотреть, как играет Скотт, и играть самому – совсем разные вещи. Стайлзу нравилось исследовать мир игры, проходить рандомный квест, или даже пять квестов. Elder Scrolls всегда заставляла его мозги работать. Morrowind и Oblivion он любил наравне с третьей частью серии, так что, собирался провести все рождественские каникулы, приклеившись к телевизору.

Когда позвонил отец, сообщив, что ждет его внизу, Стайлз быстро сохранился и помчался встречать. Но остановился как вкопанный, когда увидел, что шериф ожидает его, прислонившись спиной к синему джипу.

\- Что это? – поинтересовался Стайлз, как только подошел и обнял отца. – Ты купил новую машину?

Шериф протянул ключи, вложил их в его ладонь.

\- С днем рожденья, Стайлз, - усмехнулся он, и Стайлз почти подпрыгнул, раскрыв рот от удивления.

\- Что? Серьезно? Это мне?

\- Я даже взял тебе пропуск на парковку, - отец указал на стикер в углу лобового стекла машины.

Стайлз схватился за голову.

\- Как ты пригнал его сюда? Как ты собираешься попасть домой?

\- Я одолжил эвакуатор, - ответил шериф таким тоном, словно проделывал подобное ежедневно. Но его сын все еще выглядел изумленным. – Ну, давай же, прокатимся.

Стайлз был так рад, невероятно рад, что отец обучал его ездить на машине с механической коробкой передач для получения прав, а то, в противном случае, он бы водил как пьяный.

Он возил отца по кампусу, произвольно показывая что-либо, поскольку шериф приезжал редко, и Стайлз не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать в его компании после полудня и вечером.

Закончили они просмотром кино и поеданием большого ведра попкорна, которое уже несколько раз наполняли заново. Поужинали в The Cheesecake Factory, в основном из-за чизкейков. Приоритеты у Стайлза были вполне определенные: десерт – самая важная часть в его день рождения, и он намеревался наесться досыта.

После ужина они пошли в бар, чтобы немного вместе выпить. Стайлз буквально сиял, когда его попросили предъявить удостоверение личности. Бармен, взглянув, поздравил его с днем рождения и подмигнул.

Шерифу нужно было уезжать ночью, потому что с утра его смена, и Стайлз проводил его до эвакуатора. 

\- Никаких поездок в пьяном виде, слышал? – отец приобнял его, и Стайлз крепко за него уцепился, кивая.

\- Так точно, - тихо пробормотал он.

\- Два пива максимум, ясно?

\- Два, хорошо, особенно как цифра.

\- Стайлз, ты понял, что я имею в виду.

Тот с усмешкой разорвал объятие и сделал шаг назад, сунув руки в карманы.

\- Планы на сегодня?

\- Ничего особенного, уверен, Скотт что-то запланировал. Это неделя, когда все возвращаются, думаю, полно вечеринок, к которым можно присоединиться… или что-то в этом роде.

\- Хорошо, развлекайся.

\- Буду, пап. Люблю тебя, - Стайлз направился к своему джипу, а его отец забрался в кабину эвакуатора, завел машину.

\- Тоже люблю тебя, сын.

Перед тем, как отогнать джип на парковку, Стайлз решил заехать купить пива. Он взял Гиннес, потому что, с какой стати нет? Пиво в день рождения – тоже важно. Стайлз поделился со Скоттом и Айзеком, вернувшись в общежитие. Он первый из них троих, кому исполнилось двадцать один, так что придется заявиться на какую-нибудь вечеринку вне кампуса, если Стайлз действительно хочет напиться. Скотт был за.

Перед тем, как выдвинуться из квартиры, они допили пиво и позвонили Джексону, чтобы узнать, куда он и Лидия сегодня направились. Эллисон также позвонила и присоединилась к ним, как и всегда. От неё и Лидии он получил «праздничные поцелуйчики» в щеку, а затем и фразу, что сегодня он именинник, и ему обязательно повезет.  
Стайлза подобное заявление несколько взволновало.

\- В смысле? – просил он как раз в тот момент, как Эллисон начала расстегивать его рубашку прямо посреди кухни дома одного из каких-то там очередных женских обществ, куда они пришли.

\- Боди-шоты! – выкрикнула она, ухмыляясь.

Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Нет, не, не хочу, чтобы девушки меня облизывали. Я тебя, конечно, люблю… но нет.

\- А если тебя будут облизывать мальчики? – поинтересовалась Лидия, вскинув бровь. – Надо позвонить Дереку.

Стайлз рванулся вперед и выхватил свою рубашку у Эллисон.

\- Нет, Дереку мы не звоним.

\- А вот и именинник! – Стайлз услышал голос Лоры за своей спиной. Перед тем, как он успел что-либо сделать, она выдернула из его рук злосчастную рубашку и чмокнула в щеку. – Лидия сказала, сегодня будут боди-шоты.

Он кинул взгляд на усмехающуюся Лидию.

\- У меня не было номера Дерека, поэтому я позвонила Лоре, - сообщила та таким тоном, будто всё было нормально.

\- Нет, никаких боди-шотов, - он потянулся за рубашкой.

Лора надулась.

\- Ты слишком милый, Стайлз. Правда. Ну, один шот со мной? – она склонила голову набок.

Стайлз кивнул.

Один шот превратился в два, а потом внезапно он был уже более чем не против никаких боди-шотов. Скотт тоже выпил текилу с его запястья, но то запястье, запястье ничего не значит. Лидия выбрала шею, заставив поёжиться. Дэнни – ключицы, слизнув соль с его кожи перед этим. На ключице же он и написал свой номер.

Стайлз выпил один шот сам, а потом присоединились и люди, которых он даже не знал. Он ничуть не был против, однако ему никогда не приходилось получать столько внимания. Выпил он достаточно, чтобы градус начал ощущаться во всем теле, поэтому он даже не засмеялся, когда кто-то опрокинул шот с его соска, а затем и с другого. Он сделал судорожный вдох и прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон, когда его живот лизнули, положив ладонь чуть пониже. Застонать, лежа на кухонном столе, в окружении кучи людей, - было бы забавно.

\- Стайлз, - знакомый голос.

Открыв глаза, он с удивлением увидел нависшего над ним сверху Дерека и сфокусировался, отгораживаясь от окружающего шума. Тогда и пришло осознание, что именно Дерек выпил тот шот, а ладонь Дерека все еще лежит на его животе.

Стайлз неосознанно подался бедрами вверх, потом вздрогнул. Его веки тяжелели, и следующим, что он осознал, было то, что Дерек поставил его на ноги.

\- Это всё Лора и Лидия, - забормотал Стайлз, пока они шли. Также он обнаружил, что его рубашка в руках у Хейла.

Оказавшись в ванной, Дерек подтянул Стайлза к раковине, подсадил на неё и встал между его ног. Тот вцепился в угол до белых костяшек.

\- Нужное? – пальцы Дерека коснулись написанного впопыхах номера.

Стайлз глянул на цифры, потом на его руку.

\- А это твой номер?

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Нет.

Его дыхание Стайлз мог ощущать на своей шее. Облизнувшись, он снова посмотрел на Дерека, на его губы.

\- Значит ненужное.

Дерек сглотнул, взял полотенце, намочил его угол и выдавил немного мыла. Одной рукой он коснулся шеи Стайлза, пока другой стирал номер.

Стайлз скрестил ноги позади Дерека, тем самым притягивая его ближе к себе. Тот заворчал, но продолжил водить полотенцем.

\- Ты выпил с меня шот.

Дерек кивнул и улыбнулся.

\- С днем рождения.

Фыркнув, Стайлз уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо. Дерек перестал оттирать цифры, вместо этого другой рукой провел выше по его шее, медленным движением зарылся пальцами в волосы. Дыхание перехватило. Стайлз стремительно обнял Дерека за талию, зацепился пальцем за петлю для ремня на его джинсах и выдохнул, закрыв глаза.

Дерек так близко к нему, и хотелось, чтобы момент длился и длился. Стайлз не двигался. Дерек – тоже, он стоял, не отпуская, а Стайлз практически висел на нём, обхватив руками и ногами.

\- Стайлз.

В ответ тот выдал звук, похожий на «хмпф». Его голова безвольно склонилась набок, и теперь его губы касались шеи Дерека.

\- Ты засыпаешь?

Стайлз прижал его ближе, если это вообще было возможно, потом покачал головой и сел прямо.

\- Нет, никаких засыпаний.

\- Хорошо, а то еще рановато, - тихо отозвался Дерек, погладив его по щеке пальцем. Стайлз улыбнулся, подавшись навстречу прикосновению.

Неожиданно Дерек убрал руку и прочистил горло. Это заставило Стайлза выйти из того оцепенения, в котором он пребывал, и отпустить его.

Стайлз не был точно уверен, что именно происходит, когда Дерек протянул его рубашку, которую тот и надел, покосившись вниз на свою грудь, где все еще не полностью был стёрт номер Дэнни. Цифры были нечеткими и опознанию не подлежали.

Он прикусил губу, размышляя, было ли в намерениях Дерека именно сделать номер неузнаваемым… Но, судя по тому, как Дерек отступил от него, позволяя спуститься на пол, предполагать можно было что угодно, а что в действительности у того на уме – не ясно.

Когда они вышли из ванной, вдвоем, направившись дальше, друзья пытались затеряться в толпе, отворачивались и делали вид, будто их не существовало, ожидая, пока Стайлз с Дереком пройдут мимо.

Стайлз буквально чувствовал, как его уши краснеют. Шагая вперед, он сжимал челюсти и смущался. Все эти люди наверняка думают, что произошло то, чего не было. Вообще ничего не было.

И тут словно что-то щелкнуло в голове. У них с Дереком ничего не получится. Потому что если бы он нравился Дереку, то была отличная возможность для поцелуя. Но Дерек отступил, и теперь Стайлз был разочарован. Разочарован сам собой, ведь думал, что у него есть шанс. Он вышел из дома, к удивлению Лоры и Скотта, которые пытались его окликнуть.

Стайлз пошел по направлению к своему общежитию, игнорируя входящие звонки от Скотта, Лоры и Лидии. Настроение испортилось, и общаться с людьми сейчас – последнее, что хотелось. Он услышал, как кто-то бежит позади него, и на секунду подумал, что это Дерек. Ему хотелось, чтобы это был Дерек.

Но, оказалось, Скотт. Ну конечно Скотт, потому что лучший друг. Лучший друг должен бежать за своим другом, когда тот сваливает со своего дня рождения без объяснений.

\- Чувак, какого хрена? – с ходу задал вопрос он, пытаясь отдышаться и цепляясь за плечо Стайлза. Вернее, больше за его рубашку.

Скотт достал ингалятор и стал дышать. Похоже, Стайлз заставил его бежать сломя голову. Причин уходить с вечеринки не было, так что, пришлось пожать плечами в ответ:

\- Больше не захотелось там быть.

\- Из-за Дерека? Я имею в виду, вы двое…

\- Нет никаких «мы двое», Скотт, - отрезал Стайлз, затем закрыл глаза.

Лучший друг вскинул бровь.

\- Лора сказала…

\- Лора сказала что, Скотт? – с каждым словом громкость его голоса повышалась.

\- Она сказала, Дерек тебя туда потащил! – завопил тот. – И мы все такие: «Ну слава тебе господи, твою мать!» Вы оба тёрлись друг около друга еще с начала года.

Ноздри Стайлза раздулись, а губы сжались в тонкую линию.

\- Мы не «тёрлись», Скотт. Всё, что мы, блядь, делали – учились, и это всё, что ему от меня нужно, хорошо? Вот и всё.

\- Но ванная…

\- Ничего там не было, а теперь дай мне просто… пойти домой. Одному, - Стайлз сунул руки в карманы и развернулся, продолжая путь. Скотт дал ему сделать два шага, и ухватил за руку.

\- Ты завтра придешь? На выпускной.

Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Нет, кучу работ писать и кучу долбанных страниц читать, а алкоголь делает меня злым. Так что прости, если веду себя как говно.

\- Это твой день рождения, ты можешь вести себя как захочешь, - Скотт улыбнулся.

Стайлз усмехнулся, не в силах сдержать ответной улыбки. Лучший друг всегда знал, как его успокоить.

\- Может, поспать – хорошая идея, а то выглядишь как ходячий мертвец.

\- Ага, я Стайлз-Стилински-зомби.

Всё было хорошо сейчас. Его устраивало стоять сейчас тут со Скоттом и говорить так, словно не они только что ушли с вечеринки. Всё было замечательно. Правда.

Пока Дерек не затормозил рядом в своем Камаро. Стайлз прищурился и стиснул зубы - вот в данный момент он был совсем не в настроении. 

Появление Дерека Скотт воспринял как сигнал того, что нужно уходить и, помахав рукой, пошел обратно к остальным. Сам Дерек же, очевидно, возомнил, что его машина стоит на парковке, потому что он вышел из салона, даже дверь не закрыв, и практически подбежал к Стайлзу.

Всё тело Стайлза словно одеревенело, как только тот приблизился, глаза распахнулись почти испуганно. Это что такое сейчас было?

Дерек едва не обхватил его лицо ладонями, но вместо этого провел рукой по своим волосам со страдальческим выражением лица.

\- Ты знаешь… моя сестра, бывает, чертовски выбешивает.

Стайлз выдохнул, расслабился.

\- И что она сделала сейчас? – поинтересовался он без раздражения в голосе, несмотря ни на что.

Дерек практически нервно вышагивал сейчас перед ним. Остановился на секунду, взглянул так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал в последнюю секунду.

\- Она снисходи…

\- Дерек.

Тот остановился напротив него. Стайлз даже не понял, как протянул руку и схватил Дерека за запястье. Осознав, вздрогнул и немедленно разжал пальцы.

\- Что сделала Лора? – он не был уверен, стоит ли задавать этот вопрос. Дерек ведь всегда себе на уме.  
Тем не менее, Дерек протянул ладонь так, словно просил дать ему руку. И Стайлз уставился на этот жест, не двигаясь.

\- Она позволила Эллисон и Лидии уговорить парня, который мне нравится, на то, чтобы с него пили шоты в его день рождения.

Стайлз широко распахнул глаза, пока Дерек взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы, и сократил дистанцию, на которой стоял.

\- Это было весело, тем не менее, - отозвался Стайлз наконец. – Мой любимый момент, - он облизнул губы, надеясь, что не ведет себя как идиот, - когда парень, который мне нравится, облизал мой живот и поволок меня в ванную.

Дерек усмехнулся, чуть подавшись вперед, и в тот же момент Стайлз практически привлек его к себе, положив ладонь на его затылок. Их губы встретились, соединяясь ровно настолько, чтобы понять, как подходят друг другу.  
Стайлз чуть прихватил губами нижнюю губу Дерека. Тот заворчал, приобнимая его за талию.

\- Кстати, твоя машина посреди дороги, - сообщил Стайлз, все еще касаясь чужих губ своими. Дерек продолжал сжимать его руку так, словно отпустить значило бы позволить всему произошедшему между ними растаять как дым. Стайлз был с этим согласен.

\- Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой, - Дерек поцеловал его в щеку перед тем, как подтолкнуть к машине.

Стайлз коснулся губ рукой. Его сердце быстро билось в грудной клетке, пока Дерек вел его за руку. Стоило физическому контакту прерваться, как немедленно появилось чувство потери, пальцы неожиданно почувствовали холод, а ладонь – пустоту. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пока Дерек открыл дверцу машины и посмотрел на него. Стайлз подался вперед бездумно, опять кладя ладонь на его затылок. Дерек сжал в кулаке его рубашку, потянув на себя. Их губы снова встретились. Стайлз закрыл глаза, углубляя поцелуй, их языки сплелись. Когда Дерек мазнул губами по его щеке и принялся целовать шею, он не смог удержаться от стона, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, сжимая их и оттягивая ровно настолько, чтобы привлечь его внимание и снова утянуть в поцелуй.  
Щетина Дерека слегка царапнула кожу Стайлза, и он зашипел, задыхаясь все больше с тем, как поцелуй всё несдержаннее. Дерек прикусил губу Стайлза, кожу на его скуле, шее.

После обжиманий у тротуара они перебрались в машину, где Стайлз уже буквально трепетал от желания. Дыхание Дерека касалось кожи, когда он тяжело дышал перед тем, как еще раз поцеловать Стайлза.

Из тесного общества друг друга их вырвал протяжный сигнал автомобиля. Стайлз рассмеялся в губы Дерека прежде чем отстраниться и дать тому вести машину. Он пересел назад, откинув голову на спинку кресла и глядя в окно. Щеки горели, а губы от поцелуев припухли.

Дерек прочистил горло, привлекая его внимание. Стайлз взглянул на него, опьянённый эмоциями, в таком исступленном восторге может быть только после такого «тесного общения» с тем, кого хотел аж с самого начала учебного года.

\- Я отвезу тебя к общежитию, - предложил Дерек и сглотнул, глянув вперед, его хватка на руле стала жестче.

Стайлз кивнул, подмигнув и постукивая пальцами по бедрам – куда деть руки он не знал.

\- Отличная идея, - прохрипел он, удивляясь звучанию собственного голоса.

Когда они подъехали к месту назначения, Стайлз вздохнул. Если он выйдет из машины, будет ли это значить, что случившегося никогда не было? Будет ли завтра Дерек вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло?

Ответ на свои вопросы он получил как только решил открыть дверь. Дерек перехватил его за запястье и потянул к себе для еще одного поцелуя. Дыхание у Стайлза перехватило

\- В библиотеке завтра? – спросил Дерек, ни на сантиметр не отодвинувшись от него. Стайлз кивнул, прижимаясь и с легкостью находя его губы своими. После – разорвал поцелуй, ухмыльнувшись.

\- В библиотеке, а обед вне кампуса? – поинтересовался он.

Дерек коротко усмехнулся и кивнул, улыбаясь все шире.

\- Договорились, это свидание.

На слове «свидание» сердце Стайлза прямо подпрыгнуло. Он выбрался из машины, наклонившись к её окну прежде чем направиться к общежитию. Дерек помахал ему рукой перед тем, как машина тронулась по направлению к его собственной квартире. Улыбаться Стайлз не мог перестать даже улегшись в кровать, пока не провалился в сон.


	8. Chapter 8

Стайлз проснулся в восемь утра и сразу широко распахнул глаза. Зарычал на себя, схватив телефон и стряхивая остатки сна. В ванную он буквально влетел, включил душ, пытаясь окончательно проснуться. 

Решение, что сегодня надеть, он менял аж целых три раза, пока не остался удовлетворен своим внешним видом. В принципе, одежда не отличалась от той, которую он носил ежедневно, так что быть столь придирчивым не имело смысла; но слово «свидание» буквально отдавалось эхом у него в голове.

Разумеется, на свидания он ходил и раньше. Девственником он в плане свиданий не был, да и в других планах-то тоже, но это же Дерек. Дерек, которого он знал, с которым провел бессчетное количество часов, и внезапно подобный факт как-то менял происходящее, их отношения.

Отношения.

Стайлз чуть не выронил книги, которые собирал. Это слово заставляло его сердце биться чаще. Уж что-что, а отношения для него – нечто новенькое. Всё, что было до – пьяные развратные ночи, а затем дневное время, в которое его игнорировали, будто ничего и не произошло, и подобное случалось раз за разом. Такие приключения длились днями, неделями, месяцами, но не существовало никаких обязательств. У него были приятели на одну ночь, или те, с кем он встречался только для траха, иногда смотрел кинохи или обедал вместе, однако ни к чему, что можно было бы назвать отношениями, это не приводило.

Ноги Стайлза тяжелели с каждым шагом, что он делал по направлению к библиотеке. Та только открылась, и, по-видимому, обещала пустовать, поскольку были выходные, на которых все разъезжались по домам. Да еще и проводился парад. О парадах Стайлз не беспокоился, его куда больше волновал Дерек. Что пугало, признаться. Серьезно увлечься кем-то настолько недостижимым – одно дело, но теперь-то всё начинало становиться реальным, очень даже вероятным, и происходящее немного ошеломляло.

Стайлз облегченно выдохнул, когда добрался до привычного стола, а Дерека там еще не оказалось. Отлично, есть время подумать.

Всё может еще оказаться разовым происшествием, верно? В честь дня рождения. Что если Дерек решит не идти в библиотеку, потому что имел в виду совсем не то? Не придет – никакого свидания.

Стайлз ссутулился, думая, что из произошедшего вчера он мог понять неверно. И едва не взвился до потолка от испуга, когда чья-то рука коснулась его шеи. Он ахнул, вскинув взгляд, и сразу же закрыл лицо руками, увидев Дерека.

\- О господи боже мой, как ты меня напугал, - заявил он, покачав головой.

Рука Дерека и не думала убираться с его шеи, судя по всему. А это значит, вчера все было понято правильно.

\- Не хотел тебя пугать, я думал, что достаточно громко сказал: «Доброе утро, Стайлз!» Но ты не ответил.

Стайлз смущённо на него посмотрел - правда не слышал ни слова, а ведь сидел без наушников.

Дерек обошел стол и положил на него свои вещи, прежде чем сесть. С собой он принес два больших кофе и пакет с круассанами, и Стайлз сглотнул, немедленно воззрившись на всё это как на дорогой подарок. Хейл пододвинул к нему кофе, развернул пакет, предлагая выбрать. Но в ответ Стайлз тупо уставился на Дерека, раскрыв рот.

\- Ты в порядке? – медленно и неодобрительно произнес тот.

\- Что происходит? – тихо поинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек вскинул бровь и растерянно огляделся вокруг.

\- О чем ты?

\- Об этом, - жестом он указал на стаканы и пакетик со вкусностями. – Что происходит?

\- Я всегда беру нам кофе, - Дерек выразительно подался чуть вперед. – А круассаны выглядели аппетитно, поэтому я взял два. Это плохо? – вопрос был скорее риторическим, поскольку он отлично понимал, что ничего плохого в круассанах нет.

Стайлз наморщил нос, но взял один. Жевал он в молчании, метаясь взглядом от наблюдения за тем, как Дерек достает свои вещи из сумки, к наблюдению за его выражением лица.

\- Стайлз, - Хейл наконец вздохнул, - что не так?

Тот прикусил губу.

\- Ты… вот это имел в виду вчера?

Дерек перевел взгляд от глаз Стайлза на руку, сжимавшую стакан с кофе, и уголки его губ дернулись. Сам же Стилински почувствовал себя в несколько тупым, будто он упустил смысл всего происходящего.

\- Да, а ты нет? – спросил Дерек, и впервые в его голосе слышалось беспокойство.

\- Да, - тихо отозвался Стайлз, неосознанно потерев ключицу, откуда был стерт номер Дэнни. Дерек наблюдал за его действием.

\- Кофе – просто кофе, Стайлз.

Тот кивнул, вертя стаканчик на одном месте.

\- Это не какой-то кофе волшебных отношений, я не преподношу тебе оливковую ветвь или что-то в этом роде.

Стайлз глянул на него, широко раскрыв глаза, глубоко задышал. Он и не заметил, насколько взвинтило его происходящее. И Дерек. А испоганить всё Стайлз не хотел. 

\- Хорошо, - просто ответил он.

Работали они практически молча большую часть утра. Стайлз надел наушники, как делал обычно, только в этот раз он постоянно поднимал глаза, чтобы заметить, что Дерек смотрит на него. Каждый раз, поймав его взгляд, Стайлз ощущал странное чувство, захлестывающее с головой. Что если всё время, проведенное в библиотеке до этого дня, Стайлзу стоило только поднять глаза от своих книг и тетрадей, обратить внимание, чтобы увидеть, как Дерек смотрит на него. Только вот Стайлз тогда боялся это сделать. Он был слишком занят своими делами, слишком уставал чтобы заметить: да, Дерек всегда покупал ему кофе, и Дерек всегда приходил, когда знал, что Стайлз точно будет в библиотеке.

Стайлз отложил ручку, отодвинул от себя книгу и снял наушники. Дерек печатал, в данный момент не обращая на него внимания, но это не имело значения.

\- Прости.

Дерек глянул на него, вскинув бровь, но продолжал печатать.

\- За что? – он прервался, чтобы сделать глоток кофе, и продолжил. Всегда такой стоик, так бесстрастно ко всему относящийся…

Стайлз взбесился: как тот может быть настолько спокойным?!

\- За то, что я идиот, - он стиснул зубы.

Дерек прекратил печатать и закрыл ноутбук, словно опасаясь, что Стайлз сейчас вскочит и сбежит.

\- Ты не идио…

\- Да конечно идиот. Кофе, твое приглашение на обед, оттаскивание моей пьяной задницы в IHOP…

\- То, что сделал бы любой друг, - предположил Дерек.

\- Но ты хочешь большего, то есть, мы ведь не совсем друзья, не так ли?

Тот сделал глубокий вдо и медленно выдохнул, покачав головой.

\- Нет, не совсем. Стайлз, нам необходимо обсудить это прямо здесь и прямо сейчас? – тихо спросил он.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Да, необходимо, потому что я правда растерян, и у меня просто башка взорвется, если мы не поговорим об этом.

\- Я был осторожен всё это время, потому что не знал, как ты ко мне относишься.

\- Это оттого, что я не говорю о чувствах или о том, что человек мне нравится. Просто не говорю, - Стайлз пожал плечами. – Поскольку моя симпатия или антипатия к человеку – не показатель моих с ним взаимоотношений, - сказанное словно свалилось грузом с плеч. Стайлз уткнулся взглядом в столешницу, размышляя о старшей школе и первом курсе в университете. Лица и имена для него размывались в неясные пятна. Понять, кто он сам, найти людей, которые хотели бы того же, что и он, было непосильной задачей. Он ни с кем так не хотел быть, как с Дереком, и это пугало, очень пугало.

\- Я не хотел просто взять и вывалить на тебя все свои эмоции, - ответил Дерек.

Зависть пробрала Стайлза. Как Хейл мог так вот легко говорить о подобных вещах, общаться без проблем? Сам же Стайлз… Ну, просто дрочил в душе, мечтая о людях, о Дереке. Он ни разу не задумывался, каково это – действительно с Дереком быть. А теперь Дерек здесь, и говорит, что хотел бы быть со Стайлзом, а он чувствует себя как перепуганный олень в свете фар.

\- Эмоции? – передразнил Стилински. Он никак не мог понять, что Дерек правда к нему что-то испытывает, что между ними не только желание физической близости.

Дерек слегка улыбнулся.

\- Я, например, тоже просто так не рассказываю людям о своей семье, Стайлз, - он медленно протянул руку через стол. Стайлз вложил свою ладонь в его, переплетая пальцы.

\- Ты мне правда нравишься, - вздохнул Стайлз, глядя на их руки.

Хейл заулыбался, кивнув.

\- Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Стайлз рассмеялся, подавшись вперед, и положил голову на вытянутую руку, глядя на Дерека поверх своих очков.

\- Хочу китайскую еду на обед, - сменил он тему, поскольку разговоры о чувствах заставляли его ощущать себя немного неуютно.

Дерек снова кивнул, соглашаясь:

\- Не откажусь от яичных рулетов и порции Цыпленка Генерала Цо*.

\- Тогда мне Даньхуатан** и курицу с кунжутом.

\- Пойдем, я угощаю.

\- Нет, никаких угощений, - Стайлз сел прямо и убрал руку. – Я могу сам за себя…

\- Стайлз, вечером я сказал «свидание», - закончил его попытку пререкаться Дерек, и Стайлз смягчился, снова цепляясь за его ладонь. – Ты хочешь, чтобы это было свидание?

Он кивнул, не раздумывая, и прикусил губу.

\- Еще бы.

\- Я хочу собрать твой мозг, чтобы он не взрывался, - сообщил Дерек, адресовав Стайлзу свой фирменный взгляд с поднятыми бровями.

Тот открыто улыбнулся, поглаживая костяшки его пальцев.

\- Ладно.

Хейл задумчиво ткнул языком щеку изнутри, и Стайлз принялся постукивать его по руке в ожидании.

\- Почему ты считаешь, что не можешь мне нравиться? – наконец спросил Дерек напрямик.

Стайлз попытался не показать, насколько подобная прямота выбила его из колеи.

\- Потому что никто никогда со мной быть не хотел, - отозвался он честно. – Я не имею в виду, что ни с кем не был, потому что это неправда…

\- Я так и подумал, - веско отметил Дерек, и Стайлз, рассмеявшись, прикрыл глаза на секунду, прежде чем продолжить.

\- Я хотел сказать, я никогда… не встречался с кем-либо, не был в отношениях. Моногамных, - Дерек кивнул в знак понимания. – Всегда был с людьми только раз, или мне звонили только потому, что больше никого, с кем можно провести время, не нашлось.

\- Ну, у меня явно другая причина.

Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу и коротко кивнул.

\- Я понимаю. И это то, чего я не могу осознать.

\- Не знаю, как ты, а я вдруг не настроен сейчас учиться, - перевел тему Дерек.

Стайлз не мог с этим не согласиться. Собравшись, они вышли на территорию кампуса и направились к квартире Хейла, держась за руки.

Как только они добрались до места, побросали сумки прямо на пол у двери, а потом неожиданно оказались в объятиях друг друга, хватаясь за одежду, чтобы оказаться как можно ближе.

Оттеснив Дерека к стене, Стайлз обхватил ладонями его лицо и углубил поцелуй, прикусывая его нижнюю губу и цепляя зубами небритую щеку. Дерек зарылся пальцами в волосы Стайлза, потянул, заставляя наклонить голову. Тот скользнул губами по его скуле, шее, оставив засос, а руками провел вниз по торсу Дерека, дернул его майку вверх ровно настолько, чтобы положить ладонь на его живот.

Дерек подтолкнул его к дивану, подхватывая под бедра, и Стайлз застонал, оказавшись на подушках под ним. Рванул футболку Хейла, стягивая её, и, как только та была отброшена в сторону, Дерек прижался к его губам своими, разводя ноги Стайлза коленом.

Стайлз провел большим пальцем по его соску, другой рукой медленно скользнул по груди и ниже, пока не уцепился пальцами за шлевки для ремня, дернув Дерека на себя, чтобы оказаться как можно ближе. Сейчас Стилински не задумывался о том, что ему делать – секс был для него вещью естественной, движения их тел, ощущение того как руки Дерека исследуют его тело, язык проводит по шее, а губы касаются кожи, казались знакомыми, но одновременно и совершенно новыми. Поцелуй превратился в легкий укус, и Стайлз застонал, прогнувшись в пояснице, и двинул бедрами. Хейл заставил его обхватить себя ногами – Стайлз скрестил их у него за спиной, и теперь их члены соприкасались сквозь слои одежды, а движение навстречу вызвало обоюдный стон.

Дерек сжал пальцами его подбородок, целуя Стайлза в губы, и стал тереться бедрами о его бедра. Стайлз простонал, запрокинул голову назад, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы увидеть Дерека в этот момент. Тот смотрел на Стайлза в ответ, на то, как тот стонет всё сильнее с каждым движением.

Немного повернув голову, не разрывая зрительного контакта, Стайлз ухватил губами палец Дерека, втягивая его в рот и медленно посасывая. Хейл закусил губу на миг и замер. По телу Стайлза пробегала приятная дрожь, когда он представлял, что вместо пальца мог бы быть член.

Мысли эти прервал Дерек, убрав руку от его губ и немедленно впившись в них поцелуем. Стайлз потянулся, обхватив его за запястья, позволил углубить поцелуй, не прекращая двигаться, гладить руки Дерека, пока окончательно не отвел их от своего лица. Дерек сел, глядя на Стайлза, в то время как тот направил его руки под свою футболку.

Стайлз прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать хнычущий стон, когда Дерек двинул бедрами чуть сильнее, зажмурился, чувствуя, что может кончить даже без рук. Сердце билось с бешеной скоростью. Дерек начал терять терпение и как раз задрал футболку Стайлза, когда входная дверь открылась. Стайлз забарахтался, одергивая футболку обратно, поправляя очки и пытаясь сесть. Дерек же руки с его живота не убрал, даже с места не двинулся.

В помещение зашла девушка, но застыла, заметив их на диване. Она вскинула бровь, с досадой склонила голову. За ней показалась Лора, и сразу засмеялась. Тут Стайлзу пришлось издать болезненный вздох, потому что Дерек округлил глаза и резко встал с дивана.

\- Святые угодники, вы двое, найдите себе комнату! – заулыбалась Лора.

Стайлз схватил одну из подушек, чтобы прикрыть заметный стояк. Дерек ушел на кухню вместе с девушкой, кем бы она ни была, - соседкой по комнате, наверное. Лора же веселилась со Стайлза.

\- Вы вовремя, правда. А то я уже начинала о вас беспокоиться, ребята.

Стайлз зарылся пальцами в волосы, косясь в сторону Дерека, который наиочевиднейше игнорировал сестру.

\- Сэм, иди сюда и познакомься с милашкой-бойфрендом моего братика, - крикнула Лора.

На слове «бойфренд» глаза Стайлза расширились. Он все еще наблюдал за Дереком и заметил, как тот замер и попытался немедленно расслабиться.

Девушка, Сэм, зашла, дружелюбно улыбнувшись Хейлу.

\- Привет, Стайлз, я Сэм, соседка Дерека, - она протянула руку, так что пришлось пожать.

\- Стайлз, - титулов он решил себе не добавлять.

\- Так значит ты и есть причина того, что Дерек внезапно полюбил ходить в библиотеку, - Сэм перевела взгляд с него на Дерека.

Стайлз не шевелился, пытаясь не уронить челюсть от изумления.

\- Он самый, - отозвалась Лора, склонив голову набок с таким выражением лица, словно Стилински был самым миленьким щеночком в этой вселенной. 

Он сконфуженно потряс головой. Складывалось впечатление, что над ним воркуют будто над ребенком.

\- Ладно, Лора, - вмешался Дерек, стоявший позади них. – Оставь его в покое.

\- Мы ничего с ним не сделаем, хмуряш, - пообещала Сэм, обиженно надувшись. – Это твоя вина, что ты никогда не приводишь своего мальчика.

Дерек стиснул зубы. 

\- Сколько вы уже вместе? С августа?

\- С прошлой ночи, - ляпнул Стайлз не подумав.

Сэм глянула на Лору, она – на брата.

\- Так боди-шоты сработали, да? – Лора захихикала. Дерек сощурился, и она перевела взгляд на Стайлза. – Дерек немного собственник…

\- Лора! – тот почти зарычал.

Стайлз же не мог перестать улыбаться, потому что, оказывается, Дерек стирал номер Дэнни не просто так – он не хотел, чтобы у Стайлза кто-то был. Такая новость будоражила, заставляла трепетать.

Лора сделала вид, что оскорблена.

\- Что? Я всего-то объясняю ему, что он не любит делиться, в то время как я, напротив, постоянно делюсь, - сообщила она так, словно говорила о совсем обычных вещах, вроде рассказов о том, что Дерек любит есть на обед.

\- Я тоже не очень-то предпочитаю делиться, - Стайлз глянул на Дерека, который немного расслабился – плечи перестали казаться такими каменными. – Но, эм, ты что-то там говорил насчет обеда недавно, - решил он перевести тему и найти тем самым выход из сложившейся ситуации. – Яичные рулеты и клецки.

\- Да, Ло Мейн*** и Даньхуатан, - Дерек кивнул, и Стайлз сглотнул, морально готовясь убрать от себя подушку.  
Он отбросил её на диван и быстро поднялся. Все это время он буквально ощущал на себе внимательный взгляд Лоры, но она ничего не сказала, пока они с Дереком пробирались к двери.

\- Было приятно познакомиться, Сэм! – крикнул напоследок Стайлз.

Дерек положил ладонь ему на спину, выводя из квартиры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Цыпленок Генерала Цо – сладкое, немного пряное блюдо из курицы, жареной во фритюре. Популярно в китайских ресторанах Северной Америки.
> 
> **Даньхуатан – китайский суп с «клочками» яиц, варёных в курином бульоне.
> 
> ***Ло Мейн – китайская лапша с курицей.


	9. Chapter 9

Съев три порции в китайском ресторане, Стайлз был готов вернуться в библиотеку, поскольку дела сами не сделаются. Однако работать над заданиями стало в тысячу раз труднее, потому что рядом находился Дерек. Ну, вообще да, Дерек постоянно был рядом последнее время, но только сейчас его присутствие стало производить такой эффект. Складывалось впечатление, что в сознании Стайлза существовала дверь, которая всегда была заперта, но неожиданно распахнулась; и мысли буквально затопили разум, не собираясь останавливаться. Он представлял Дерека, склонившегося над ним, думал, каково будет «оседлать» Дерека, двигаться внутри его рта, ласкать языком его член, как Дерек будет трахать его, и наоборот. На чтении Стайлз не мог сфокусироваться даже на секунду – он читал один и тот же параграф раз за разом, не в состоянии понять больше пары слов за раз.

Стилински зарычал, отложив маркер, и взглянул на Дерека, который вскинул брови в ответ. Даже одного взгляда стало достаточно, чтобы возжелать оказаться снова на диване в квартире Хейла. Тело, сговорившись с разумом, предавало Стайлза.  
Он вздохнул.

\- Нет, - твердо сказал Дерек.

Стайлз скорчил злобную рожицу, но долго её удержать на лице не смог. Вместо этого он досадливо потянул собственные волосы пальцами.

\- Я не могу сконцентрироваться!

\- Может, если я тебе отсосу, ты немного поуспокоишься? – шутливо отозвался Дерек.

\- Да, будь добр, - Стилински кивнул и заулыбался.

\- Стайлз, это была шутка.

\- А мне насрать, - он тряхнул головой, отодвинулся на стуле и качнулся, откидываясь назад, но не теряя равновесия. Ладони бессильно скользнули по бедрам, остановившись у самой промежности. Хейл на это округлил глаза и уткнулся взглядом в свой компьютер. Стайлз подался вперед, и ножки стула со стуком опустились на пол. – Дерек…

\- Стайлз, мы не… тебе нужно дочитать, - тот уставился на его книгу.

\- Не могу, в голове каша. Исправь это, - взмолился парень, облизывая губы.

\- Можем позже, в моей комнате. Если ты дочитаешь, - Дерек усмехнулся.

\- Ты не можешь использовать мою собственную домашнюю работу против меня, а минет как вознаграждение! Так дела не  
делаются.

\- А как они делаются? – поинтересовался Дерек, подперев рукой подбородок и облокотившись на столешницу.  
Стайлзу захотелось залезть на стол прямо здесь и прямо сейчас и вмазать Хейлу как следует, но он сдержался, стиснув зубы.

\- Понятия не имею, - сообщил он честно, запихивая свои эмоции куда подальше. Ведь вечер с Дереком был замечателен. Ну, кроме того момента, когда их прервали. О Лоре или Сэм они не говорили. Почти что – Дерек аж дважды извинился за их любопытство, но Стайлз просто отмахнулся. Единственное, что заставило его покраснеть – то, что Сэм решила, будто они с Дереком уже давно вместе.

\- Как-нибудь всё исправим, - Хейл вздохнул и улыбнулся.

Стайлз подобрал маркер и попытался вернуться к работе. В итоге, не только закончил читать, но и начал эссе, которое, как он ожидал, займет большую часть свободного времени на следующей неделе. Следовало бы найти для этого задания пару хороших книжек.

В библиотеке они оставались примерно до восьми и, перед тем как направиться в сторону общежития Стайлза (он знал, что Айзек и Скотт разъезжались по домам в свободное время), купили немного еды.

\- Обычно Айзек сидит тут безвылазно, - сообщил Стилински, как только открыл дверь. – И не смотри на ту часть комнаты – там живет Скотт, а он не имеет и малейшего понятия, что значит «убирать за собой».

\- Как скажешь, - Дерек выдвинул стул из-за рабочего стола, но Стайлз остановил его, перехватил Хейла за запястье, потянув к кровати. Забравшись на одеяло, он схватил пульт, принявшись листать программы.

\- Киношку? – поинтересовался Стайлз и сглотнул, раздумывая, как же усесться.

Дерек решил за него – прижал ближе к себе, обняв за плечи. Сердце застучало как сумасшедшее.

\- Звучит неплохо, - отозвался Хейл тихо.

Стайлз чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее и прикрыл глаза, тем не менее продолжая переключать каналы в надежде, что по телевизору будет что-то неплохое. По FX шло «Казино «Рояль», и он решил на этом остановиться.

\- Никогда не думал, что Дэниел Крейг понравится мне в качестве Бонда, но он понравился, - отметил Дерек.

\- Мне нравится, что большинство трюков он выполнял сам, - Стилински согласно кивнул и вздохнул, упершись затылком в стену. В процессе просмотра, они каким-то образом сдвинулись чуть так, что Стайлз оказался полулежащим на груди Дерека.

Смотреть вместе кино – мило. У Стайлза редко находилось время на подобное, и впечатление не портило даже то, что фильм он уже видел. Было чудесно лежать с Дереком, удобно устроившись щекой на его груди, ощущая, как с каждым вдохом и выдохом поднимается и опускается грудная клетка. Стайлз почувствовал, что начинает засыпать, поймав себя на том, что держать глаза открытыми становилось всё труднее.

\- Почти уснул, - он посмотрел вверх, чтобы встретить взгляд Дерека.

Хейл улыбнулся, дотронулся до его плеча, провел пальцами вниз и сжал ладонь. Стайлз наклонил голову чуть в сторону, а тот подался вперед, и их губы встретились, а языки переплелись, стоило поцелую стать более глубоким.

Стилински сделал резкий вдох и потянул руку Хейла ниже, к своей ширинке. Намек был понят правильно -  
Дерек сжал его через ткань одежды, и Стайлз охнул, подавшись бедрами навстречу. Он устроился между разведенных ног Дерека, который касался губами его шеи, целовал, оставляя следы, чуть прикусил мочку уха. Стайлз цеплялся за всё, что попадалось под руку, а дышать стало тяжелее, когда Хейл расстегнул его джинсы.

Он прикрыл глаза. Пальцы Дерека скользнули под ткань боксеров, полностью сжимая его член, и Стайлз застонал, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Он извивался под прикосновениями Дерека, сжимая его бедра, облизывая губы и не переставая стонать от движений его руки на своем члене. Хейл прикусил кожу за ухом Стайлза, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот задрожал. Мышцы его живота сокращались, пальцы на ногах поджимались; он издал сдавленный вскрик и вцепился в бедра Дерека, кончая в его руку.

Придя в себя после оргазма, он немедленно сел, развернулся и обхватил лицо Дерека руками, целуя в губы. Тот позволил, и, стоило поцелую прекратиться, Стайлз торопливо провел ладонями по его телу. Хотелось отплатить взаимностью, это было просто необходимо. Он хотел отсосать Дереку.

Хейл достал салфетки из коробки около кровати и вытер руку, пока Стайлз расстегивал его джинсы и стягивал их. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Стилински, сжал их в кулаке, когда парень провел языком по всей длине, а потом взял его член в рот полностью и начал двигаться, глядя на реакцию. Лицо Дерека было блаженно расслабленным, и сейчас он выглядел очень, очень горячо. Это заставило Стайлза застонать, не выпуская член изо рта. Дерек вцепился в его волосы сильнее, и Стилински нарастил темп, насаживаясь ртом на член и подаваясь назад, работая языком. Он хотел, чтобы Хейл кончил, хотел попробовать его на вкус.

\- Стайлз, - выдохнул Дерек, потянув его за волосы назад. Тот сделал вдох, немедленно заменив свой рот рукой, принявшись надрачивать член, глядя на Дерека, на его приоткрытые губы, которые тот постоянно облизывал. – Я сейчас кончу.

Стилински кивнул, потому что да, он знал это. Дерек потянул его наверх, и Стайлз застонал в поцелуй, не прекращая двигать рукой.

\- Давай, - просипел он в самые губы Хейла.

Тот дернулся, резко выдыхая, и кончил в его руку, запачкав кожу и одежду.

Стайлз рассмеялся, потому что уровень эндорфинов в его крови был невероятно высок от осознания факта, что он только что довел Дерека до оргазма. Ощущая, как губы припухли, он прикусил нижнюю, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, а затем взял салфеток и для себя.

\- Это было… - он опять рассмеялся, покачав головой. – Крышесносно.

Дерек коротко усмехнулся, приводя себя в порядок и застегивая джинсы. Парень последовал его примеру, а затем снова вернулся в объятия Хейла, уткнувшись носом в его шею.

\- У тебя шикарные губы.

Стайлз улыбнулся, закрывая глаза и позволяя себе отдыхать.

Он проснулся, лежа на спине. Голова Дерека покоилась на его плече, а рука обнимала поперек живота. Стайлз потер глаза, глянул на часы около кровати. Едва за полночь, по телевизору шел какой-то отвратительный ремэйк. Стилински не шевелилися, слушая дыхание спящего. Только спустя целую вечность он, наконец, решился немного подвинуться, и Дерек тут же подскочил.

\- Который час? – пробормотал он, еле-еле разлепляя веки и отодвигаясь от Стайлза.

Тот поднялся, пригладил волосы и принялся стягивать с себя джинсы и носки.

\- Полночь, - отозвался он.

Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз раздевается и снова садится на кровать.

\- Мне пора? – спросил он.

Стилински пожал плечами:

\- Я просто, эм, решил так будет удобнее спать под одеялом, но если ты хочешь уйти…

\- Нет. Нет, хорошо. Отлично, - Дерек тоже расстегнул джинсы и спустил вниз, после скинув на пол. Майку он тоже снял, а вот белье и носки оставил. Стайлз же футболку снимать не стал, так и забрался на кровать, на свою половину.

\- А если придут твои соседи по комнате…

\- Пофиг, - пробормотал парень, снимая очки и откладывая их на стол у кровати. Вздохнув глубоко, он закрыл лицо ладонью. – Завтра нужно сделать так много дерьма.

\- Мне тоже, - Дерек притянул его ближе к себе. – И ты будешь меня отвлекать.

Стилински хмыкнул и кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Нет, это ты будешь жутко меня отвлекать.

\- Может, нам следует позаниматься раздельно…

\- Хрен тебе, - резко прервал его Стайлз.

Уснули они при включенном телевизоре в объятиях друг друга и проснулся Стайлз, когда Хейл выбирался из кровати. Уже светлело.

Очки он надел как раз к моменту, когда Дерек надевал майку.

\- Куда ты? – прошептал Стилински тихо, чтобы не разбудить соседей.

Дерек наклонился, поцеловал его в лоб, взлохматив волосы.

\- Домой, в душ. Увидимся в библиотеке? 

Стайлз кивнул, укладываясь обратно на кровати, наблюдая за Дереком, пока тот обувался.

Господь всемогущий, у них отношения. Или что-то очень близко к отношениям. Он с Дереком. С Дереком!

\- Хорошо, я буду там.

\- Принесу кофе, - прошептал Хейл и направился к двери.

Стайлз подремал еще минут тридцать, а потом отправился в душ.

В библиотеке он уже был где-то на прослушивании половины трека Говарда Шора к третьей части Властелина Колец, когда Дерек появился, держа в руке кофе.

Стилински выдернул из уха один наушник и сделал глоток сразу же, как стаканчик с напитком оказался в его руке.

\- Не знаю, кто из нас больше пристрастился, - улыбнулся Дерек. Но, стоило ему сесть, как он подскочил на месте – в кармане внезапно завибрировал телефон. Хейл достал мобильный, помрачнел, как только увидел, кто звонит, и сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, принявшись доставать вещи из сумки.

Стайлз прикусил губу, стараясь игнорировать мучительное чувство, разрастающееся где-то в затылке, но это было не так-то легко. К тому же, он решал, что делать с бумагами, с которыми следовало бы разделаться до обеда. Задачка та еще, но если не закончить всё сегодня, то это так и будет висеть на нем до конца недели, мешая заниматься другой работой. Он как раз почти додумал, что делать, как Дерек выключил свой компьютер. Стилински поднял взгляд, снимая наушники.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - сообщил Хейл, держа в руке телефон.

Пришлось кивнуть, глядя на часы в углу рабочего стола компьютера. Скоро обед. Желудок заурчал, но Стайлз решил дождаться Дерека, а уже потом сходить что-нибудь быстро купить.

Но Дерек не приходил почти до двух. Стайлз закончил работу, даже сделал почти все другие задания, к тому же перешел с прослушивания Говарда Шора к «Реквиему по мечте» Клинта Мэнселла, потому что для написания эссе, как он считал, больше подходила эпическая музыка.

Хейл сел за стол, сжав зубы. Судя по виду, он был раздражен до предела.

\- Ты в порядке?

Дерек помотал головой, как будто пытался заставить мысли проясниться.

\- Да. В порядке. Просто разбирался со всяким дерьмом.

Под «всяким дерьмом» он точно имел в виду что-то, о чем не хотел говорить со Стайлзом, с которым даже не встречался, между прочим. Ну, по крайней мере официально. Но Стилински почему-то думал, что разговоры только ни о чем, которые они вели, будучи приятелями по учебе, в прошлом. Оказывается, ошибся.

\- Ладно, - он вернулся к просмотру своего эссе, но желудок опять предательски заурчал.

Дерек усмехнулся:

\- Голодный?

\- И как ты догадался? - Стайлз вскинул бровь саркастически.

\- Хочешь, можем что-нибудь купить.

Нет, он хотел знать, что за хрень расстроила Дерека, но, увы и ах. Поэтому придется ограничится сэндвичем.

\- Конечно.

То, что приходится собирать все вещи обратно в сумку каждый раз, когда тебе надо поесть, раздражало. Было бы круто доверять людям, оставить свои вещи, сходить за сэндвичем, а потом вернуться и обнаружить всё на своих местах. Но нет, мир мало похож на сказку, а Дерек молчалив и задумчив, и у Стайлза нет ни одной идеи в голове, как с этим бороться, потому что тот попросту не позволит лезть себе в душу.

Хотя, может Дерек и открывается перед ним? Может, то, что он вообще демонстрирует такие эмоции, и есть шаг в нужном направлении? В каком именно, Стайлз не имел и малейшего понятия. Но наличие направления – уже само по себе неплохо.

К моменту как они вышли из здания, он был готов прервать молчание. Однако Хейл его опередил:

\- Прости, что исчез… Всё сложно, и я просто… - он вздохнул, взглянув на Стайлза, а потом и вовсе остановился. Атмосфера стала казаться немного зловещей.

\- Ты… не хочешь об этом говорить, - попробовал угадать Стилински.

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Нет, не в том дело. Кейт.

\- Кейт? Кто такая Кейт?

Ответа всё не было, и тут до Стайлз дошло:

\- Твоя бывшая? Ты целый час разговаривал с бывшей?! – он заметил, как ссутулились плечи Дерека и прикрыл рот ладонью, зажмурившись. – Вы все еще…

\- Нет! – рявкнул Дерек громче, чем следовало. – Нет, мы не.

\- Ладно, тогда никаких проблем, - Стайлз пожал плечами, но Хейл выглядел ошарашенным.

\- Ты… уверен?

\- Дерек, я не собираюсь просто… Я не знаю, - парень нервно облизнул губы, не зная, как высказать всё словами. – Я не хочу оттолкнуть тебя из-за твоего прошлого. В смысле, у меня оно тоже есть, хоть и больше в сфере без отношений. Не хочу всё разрушить по пустяку еще в самом начале.

\- Ты не рушишь. В любом случае, я сказал ей проваливать. И, надеюсь, она последовала совету.

\- Она часто звонит? – Стилински не был уверен, что ведет себя правильно.

Дерек глянул на него.

\- Нет. Не часто.

\- Ну, тогдааа… сэндвичи? И учиться.

К концу дня Стайлз уже дважды прослушал саундтреки ко всем трем частям Властелина Колец, закончил эссе, сделал наброски к другому и заметки для зачета по истории. Большую часть дня он молчал, слушая музыку, поскольку так легче работалось, да и им с Дереком было проще заниматься своими делами.

Хейл был еще немного не в порядке, что не могло не беспокоить: Стайлз чувствовал хрупкость всего происходящего между ними. Кажется, одно неверное движение, и ждет крах.

А причиной краха ему стать не хотелось.

Стайлз бездумно рисовал что-то на листе вместо того чтобы писать, когда Дерек появился в поле его зрения и протянул к нему руку ладонью вверх.

Стилински снял наушники и положил свою ладонь поверх его.

\- Ужинаем у меня?

Парень глянул на часы. Уже почти девять, как быстро время пролетело.

\- Ага, - Стайлз слегка нахмурился. Голос прозвучал надтреснуто, потому что они не разговаривали весь вечер.

\- Нам нужно кое о чем поговорить, - сообщил Дерек, и пришлось кивнуть, проглатывая чувства, разом возникшие после этой фразы.

\- Ага.

\- Будем есть пиццу и пить пиво. Домашнюю пиццу.

\- Звучит вкусно и офигительно, - Стайлз убрал руку, чтобы начать собираться.

Хейл улыбнулся ему слегка, и улыбка была настоящей. Она немного отодвигала в сторону беспокойство насчет предстоящего разговора. Еще лучше Стилински стал себя чувствовать, стоило Дереку, по пути к квартире, приобнять его за плечи, прижать к себе крепко на минутку перед тем как отпустить. Да, однозначно, теперь стало лучше.


	10. Chapter 10

Как оказалось, Стайлз мог наблюдать за готовящим Дереком хоть весь день. Лучшим стал момент, когда тот подбросил тесто в воздух, как настоящий пиццамейкер. Правда, едва не уронив его на пол.

\- Опять! – засмеялся Стилински со своего места в углу кухни и открыл пиво, которое держал в руке.

Дерек в шутку ответил хмурым взглядом, раскатывая тесто.

\- Обычно этим занимался мой отец, - улыбнувшись, он почесал нос тыльной стороной ладони и немного испачкался в муке. Стайлз же, не зная, что ответить, опустил взгляд. – Было классно наблюдать за ним. Моя маленькая сестра, Анна, хлопала в ладоши, когда он подбрасывал тесто. Я тоже пытался как отец, он всегда мне разрешал, но у меня никогда не получалось.

\- По крайней мере, сейчас ты его не уронил, - аккуратно отметил Стайлз, боясь сказать что-то не то. Дерек, тем не менее, улыбнулся ему, так что парень немного успокоился: с ним говорят честно, делятся. – И… насколько ты был старше Анны?

\- Десять лет, - Хейл прочистил горло, загибая края теста и добавляя соус. – Ей было шесть.

Стайлз прикусил губу.

\- Дерек, не обязательно…

Тот прервал его на половине фразы и покачал головой.

\- Обязательно. Мне нужно… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал меня. Знал о моем прошлом.

Парень приблизился, сгреб ворот испачканной в муке футболки Дерека и притянул того к себе для поцелуя.

\- Я тоже хочу знать тебя, - прошептал Стайлз, как только они оторвались друг от друга. Хейл быстро наклонился, чтобы еще раз чмокнуть его в губы перед тем, как вернуться к приготовлению пиццы.

\- Что хочешь в начинку? У меня есть пепперони, черные оливки…. Могу положить бекон, грибы. Есть фета…

\- Пепперони и грибы, - отозвался Стайлз, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по кухонному шкафчику под столешницей, словно пятилетний ребенок. – Ну, если только тебе нравится такое сочетание.

\- Я бы даже не рассматривал их как вариант, если бы мне не нравилось, - Дерек подмигнул ему.

В ожидании, когда пицца будет готова, они сидели на диване. Удерживая пиво в свободной руке, Дерек прикрыл ладонью лицо и тяжело вздохнул. Собственно, Стайлз предполагал, что будет дальше.

\- Итак, мне следует признаться тебе кое в чем, - Хейл опустил руку, заглянув парню в глаза. Тот ждал, пытаясь не задохнуться от ощущения того, как колотится в горле сердце. – В те выходные, когда мы уезжали домой… когда ты еще позвонил мне…

\- Твою мать, - Стилински округлил глаза.

Дерек отвел взгляд, рассматривая банку с пивом, кивнул коротко.

\- Я был… с Кейт.

\- О, блядь, нет, - Стайлз нахмурился, плотно сжал губы.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, чтобы понял насчет нас.

\- «Нас» - тебя с ней, или «нас» - тебя со мной? – фраза прозвучала немного резковато.

\- Вообще-то, насчет обоих вариантов.

\- Лааадно, - протянул он медленно, растягивая слово.

\- Мы с Кейт начали встречаться, когда мне было шестнадцать. И встречались на старших курсах.

Теперь Стайлз пытался не испугаться до усрачки, потому что, ебать, блядь, какой пиздец, охеритительно длинные отношения, которых у самого Стилински никогда не случалось, и не факт, что случатся.

\- Стайлз, будет нечестно, если я не скажу тебе, что она моя слабость.

На это он вот вообще не знал, что сказать. Абсолютно.

\- Не в смысле «я тебя брошу из-за неё», клянусь богом. То, что случилось тогда на выходных… Я не планировал, совсем.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз попытался говорить потише. – Мы тогда были не вместе.

\- Знаю, но…

\- Ты собирался вернуться к ней? – поинтересовался он, и Хейл помотал головой. – И, когда ты… говоришь о «нас». Это «мы» вообще есть? И что оно означает?

\- Мне хотелось бы, чтобы оно у нас с тобой было. Просто ты должен знать, что она, Кейт, хочет вернуться ко мне.

\- Так она тебе звонила после тех выходных? – спросил Стайлз и получил утвердительный кивок. – Тогда, если «мы», все же, существует, она доберется до тебя только через мой труп.

Дерек улыбнулся:

\- Именно.

\- Не собираюсь делиться, - выпалил парень, не подумав. – В смысле, я могу, но не хочу тебя с кем-либо делить.

\- А я не хочу делить тебя.

Едва отставив пиво в сторону, Стайлз вскарабкался с дивана на колени Дерека.

Их губы соединились в поцелуе. Парень оседлал бёдра Дерека, зарылся пальцами в его волосы и, стоило тому провести ладонями вниз по чужой спине и сжать задницу, застонал, прижимаясь ближе. Стайлз сделал вдох, разрывая поцелуй, прикусил губу, чувствуя, как руки Дерека проскользнули под его футболку. Стилински, не задумываясь, стянул её с себя, швырнув куда-то на пол, и внезапно, не успев даже осознать смены положения, оказался прижат спиной к дивану, а Дерек навис над ним, заставив обхватить себя ногами.

Склонившись над Стайлзом, он провел пальцами по дорожке волос от его пупка вниз, проследовав по тому же пути языком, прикусил слегка через ткань джинсов его полувозбужденный член. Парень выгнулся, выдыхая:

\- О, мой бог.

Дерек принялся расстегивать его джинсы, стаскивая их вместе с бельем на бедра, и наклонился, вбирая его член в рот.

\- Блядь, да, - Стайлз задрожал, делая судорожный вдох, запустил пальцы в волосы Хейла. Тот, постанывая, двигал головой вверх и вниз, облизывал и посасывал. 

Кончил Стайлз рекордно быстро, что чертовски досадно. Но, святые небеса, досада тоже продлилась недолго, её прогнал вид того, как Дерек проглотил сперму и облизнулся, укладывая голову на живот парня. Стайлз все еще продолжал путаться пальцами в его волосах.

Зрачки Стилински были расширены, разум замутнен, а тело казалось ватным. Он потянул Дерека к себе, вверх, и они лениво поцеловались.

Вечер заканчивался.

\- Ты тяжелый, - пробормотал Стайлз, когда его сердце перестало так сильно колотиться.

Дерек все еще лежал на нем, прижавшись губами к его ключице, на которой оставил засос.

\- А ты вкусный, - противопоставил его высказыванию Хейл.

Стайлз под ним завозился, усмехнулся ему на ухо:

\- Я хочу попробовать тебя.

\- Позже, - кивнул Дерек, перемещая вес тела набок и, в итоге, привалился к спинке дивана между ней и парнем. Его нога все еще была перекинута через чужое бедро.

Стайлз перевернулся к нему лицом, обнял за талию.

\- Значит, отсосу тебе позже.

\- Вы двое, вам официально запрещено трахаться в гостиной, - оповестила Сэм, отрывая парочку от их импровизированного отдыха. – И скажите спасибо, что я пришла как раз тогда, когда ваша пицца приготовилась, - она включила телевизор и уселась в кресло. – За такое конфискую как минимум два куска.

Стайлз покраснел, судорожно потянулся за своей футболкой и натянул штаны. Дерек же сконфуженным не выглядел, что несколько возмущало – с какой стати он не смутился?

\- Пицца с пепперони, - сообщил Хейл, усмехнувшись. Подался вперед, почти перегнувшись через подлокотник. – Ты не будешь.

\- Тогда вы должны мне пиццу с грибами и оливками, засранцы, - она зыркнула на Дерека и замахнулась.

Тот отклонился, получив шлепок только по руке, дернулся наигранно, словно удар был действительно весомым, а после поднялся, отправляясь на кухню за пиццей. Стайлз же пошел в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Когда он вернулся, Дерек уже сидел на месте, а на столе к их полупустым банкам пива добавились еще две не открытые и две тарелки с пиццей. Сэм щелкала пультом, выбирая программу, и остановилась на «Гарри Поттере», это была часть «Кубок Огня».

\- Мне не нравится, как они подали тут Дамблдора, - пожаловался Стайлз, заваливаясь на диван и сразу же откусывая кусок от пиццы, которую ухватил со стола по дороге. Пиво он уже держал в другой руке. – В смысле, в книге четко говорится, что Дамбл спокойно спросил Гарри, он ли положил свое имя в Кубок.

Дерек глянул на него насмешливо, но Стайлз не смутился:

\- Но в фильме он зол…

\- Стайлз, ты только что назвал его Дамбл.

\- Ага, и? – Стилински сделал глоток пива. – Я называю его Дамбл, а Макгонагалл – Макгугл… Не смотрите на меня так.

Дерек засмеялся, а Сэм прикусила губу, чтобы сдержать хихиканье.

\- Не знал, что ты так увлечен Гарри Поттером.

\- Не знал? Это же богатая почва для обсуждения, - сказал Стайлз с совершенно невозмутимым лицом.

Хейл покачал головой и глотнул пива.

\- Дерек был бы на Хаффлпаффе, - Сэм улыбнулась.

Стайлз кивнул, соглашаясь, а вот Дерек решил отрицать.

\- Нет, не был бы.

\- Ты самый лояльный человек, которого я когда-либо видела, - возразила Сэм, а после глянула на Стайлза. – Был бы там.

\- Пожалуй, - Стайлз понизил голос задумчиво, - я был бы чем-то вроде помеси Гриффиндора и Рейвенкло. Рейвендор? Гриффинкло? Что-то такое. Всегда выпадает то одно, то другое, когда прохожу тест, - Дерек, глядя на него, не мог перестать улыбаться. – Но мы говорили о Дамблдоре, который тут на себя совсем не похож, - эта сияющая улыбка смущала, поэтому он предпочел быстрее пробормотать вывод и снова приняться за пиццу.

Где-то на середине фильма пришла и Лора, распинаясь о какой-то из сестер общества и украденных туфлях, и Сэм утащила её в спальню, закрыв за ними дверь.

\- Это мерзко? – поинтересовался Стилински.

Дерек в ответ пожал плечами, прекрасно понимая, что Стайлз имел в виду факт наличия отношений между Лорой и её соседкой.

\- Лора делает что хочет. Сэм её знает уже долгое время. Они такие, какие есть.

\- Выходит, ты познакомился с Сэм через Лору?

Хейл задумался на секунду, словно не мог припомнить.

\- Вообще-то, я не уверен. По-моему, она была подругой Кейт. Кейт и Лора с Сэм одногодки, учились вместе в школе. Так мы с ней, эм, познакомились.

Стайлз прикусил губу, ничего не ответив. Похоже, любая тема сводилась к Кейт.

\- Но Сэм подруга Кейт.

Это Стайлзу не нравилось, но что он мог поделать или сказать? У Дерека свое прошлое, и с этим прошлым многое связано. У Стайлза тоже был свой «багаж» старых переживаний, но он в них не был настолько погружен.

\- Оу, - всё, что сказал парень, пытаясь подобрать к междометию и другие слова. Он знал, что немного краснеет от непонятного чувства, забирающегося под кожу. Да, он чувствовал себя спокойно, уютно и как дома, но только до тех пор, пока разговор не заходил о Кейт.

\- Хотя Лора не была… с Сэм до недавнего времени.

\- Интересненько, - Стайлз отправился за новым куском пиццы.

По дороге он взял себе и еще одну банку пива, а когда вернулся обратно, сел поближе к Дереку.

\- Вопрос, - тот закинул руку на спинку дивана. Еще пара сантиметров, и она легла бы на плечи Стайлза.

Парень вопросительно вскинул брови, ожидая объявленного вопроса, и принялся жевать пиццу.

\- Когда ты сказал, что никогда не был в моногамных отношениях…

\- В смысле, никаких там официальных статусов на Фейсбуке и всего такого, - ответил Стайлз, прожевав. – То есть, в моем профиле даже не обозначено «одинок», потому что бесполезно, - Дерек нахмурился, и не совсем ясно, почему. - Ты это имел в виду, да?

\- Просто не понимаю, почему никто не хотел с тобой быть?

Сейчас Стилински забыл, как дышать, потому что, кажется, знал, к чему всё идет. Что ж, можно смотреть на губы Дерека и думать о происходившем на диване, о предыдущем дне, о своем дне рождения… Классный был праздник.

\- Но что если я скажу, что хочу этого?

Стайлз несколько вытаращил глаза.

\- Серьезно?

Хейл опустил руку, приобнимая его за плечи.

\- Да, официально. И на Фейсбуке тоже.

\- Думаю, да, будет охренительно.

Черт побери.

\- Думаю, когда допьешь пиво, мне следует проводить тебя до кампуса, - Дерек потянулся и коснулся губами его щеки.

Парень глянул на часы – уже почти утро.

\- Дерьмово, - он отпил еще глоток. – У меня пара в восемь.

\- Можем пойти сейчас.

Стайлз сделал долгий выдох, смешно раздув щеки.

Ну конечно, через секунду после того, как у него появился бойфренд, нужно идти домой. Жизнь никчемна, в самом деле.

Но, по крайней мере, он получил мозговыносящий поцелуй прежде чем завалиться в свою общагу.

Готовясь ко сну, Стайлз включил компьютер и забрался на кровать. Скотта нет - вероятно, он у Эллисон, Айзек уже спал. Экран – единственный источник света в комнате. Стилински загрузил Фейсбук, и не смог сдержать улыбки, увидев запрос на дружбу от Дерека Хейла, который немедленно принял. А поставив «в отношениях с Дереком Хейлом», получил запросы и от Лоры Хейл с Самантой МакМиллан. Их он тоже принял. Обе девушки незамедлительно лайкнули обновленный статус об отношениях.

Лора написала комментарий «наконец-то!!!», и Стайлз сначала удивился, а потом тоже поставил ему лайк. Потому что, почему бы и нет?

Он закрыл ноутбук, улегся спать, и в этот раз не мог заснуть куда дольше обычного.


	11. Chapter 11

Стайлзу казалось, что пары в понедельник ползут со скоростью улитки. На сравнительных исследованиях он понял, что к среде еще нужно сделать эссе. Всего пять тысяч слов - не повод совсем игнорировать задание. Придется его выполнить, учитывая тот факт, что следует заниматься и групповым проектом по химии, для которого нужно видеться с другими участниками в течение нескольких дней. Групповые проекты он ненавидел, потому что получалось всегда одно и то же: он делал основную часть работы и получал благодарности от остальных. К счастью, в этот раз в его группе Эрика Рейес. Заниматься с кем-то, кого он знает, всегда плюс. Также с ними ещё какой-то парень по имени Мэтт и еще несколько человек. Эрика сказала, что возглавит группу и напишет всем сообщения насчет времени встреч. Похоже, она оказалась еще больше помешана на планировании и контроле, чем Стайлз. Но тому чудесно было и так, и он без возражений позволил Эрике всем заправлять. Сам появится, когда потребуется делать его часть работы, но раз уж он решил довериться Эрике, хотелось бы быть уверенным, что группа не провалится. 

С Дереком Стайлз встретился на перерыве в столовой. Сообщение от Хейла он получил между парами – тот спрашивал, где и когда парень обычно обедает. Поэтому, зайдя в столовую, Стайлз заулыбался Дереку, ожидавшему его. 

\- Странно тебя здесь видеть, - Стайлз усмехнулся.

Дерек удивленно округлил глаза, а потом наклонился, целуя его.

Открытые отношения на людях Стилински не прельщали, а от подобных проявлений хотелось только поглумиться. Но не в этот раз. Оказывается, такое работало только по отношению к другим людям. Сейчас он не хотел останавливать Дерека. Его влекло к Дереку, он чувствовал желание, что было скрыто за этим, так что он ответил на поцелуй.

\- Мне нравится еда в столовой, - сообщил после Хейл совершенно невозмутимо. Стайлз подавил смешок.

У него оставалось около сорока минут перед парой фольклора.

\- У тебя вечером экзамен? – поинтересовался Дерек, когда они уселись за стол.

Стайлз достал из своей сумки энергетик и одним глотком осушил почти половину банки.

\- Ага, потом история искусств, затем – ночь зубрёжки, а Айзек и Скотт будут громкими и несносными, потому что они типа умные и не собираются себя перегружать, - пожаловался он, тыкая еду вилкой. Дерек, жуя, вскинул брови.

Стайлз вздохнул. 

– Всё дерьмо навалилось, и я чувствую себя таким разбитым в этот чудесный понедельник. Ненавижу понедельники, потому что выходные так далеко. Не то чтобы у меня действительно были таковые…

\- Стайлз, ты знаешь, что можешь прийти заниматься ко мне в квартиру. Там тише. Сколько тебе нужно за сегодня сделать?

Стилински прикусил губу.

\- Много, - сказал он пространно, но Дерек по-прежнему молчал, а значит, ждал подробностей. – Нужно начать эссе по сравнительному обществознанию, прочесть текст для истории средневековой Европы, поскольку будет тест по главе. Еще нужно написать эссе по изучению современной России, проверить почту, потому что я буду не в состоянии делать это вечером, если Эрика решит, что встреча группы по химии пройдёт сегодня, - он, ссутулившись, начал съезжать вниз по стулу, пока его голова не оказалась ниже уровня спинки. Опять не удастся поспать нормально ночью. Часов в сутках ему явно не хватает. 

– Убей меня.

Вместо того, чтобы прекратить эти страдания, Дерек сжал его руку, переплетая пальцы. Стайлз вздохнул, глядя на него.

\- Никаких смертей, но предложение заниматься у меня всё ещё в силе.

\- Хорошо, я воспользуюсь им, - наигранно соблазнительным голосом ответил парень. Хейл, пытаясь не засмеяться, отвел взгляд, как будто находит еду жутко интересным зрелищем, но фокус не удался. – В общем, ловлю тебя на слове. Я напишу тебе, как закончатся занятия?

Дерек кивнул:

\- Хочешь, чтобы я за тобой заехал?

Стайлз помотал головой.

\- Нет, здание, где будет проходить пара по искусству ближе к твоей квартире, чем к моему жилищу, так что добраться - не проблема.

\- Ладно.

\- Но никаких приставаний, потому что у меня туева хуча работы. Серьёзно.

\- Стайлз, думаешь, я не в курсе? – секунду назад улыбавшийся Дерек теперь нахмурился. – Моё приглашение не было эвфемизмом и предлогом залезть тебе в штаны. Тебе нужно много выучить и написать, а я просто предлагаю для этой цели свою квартиру, где тихо и нет никаких обязательств. 

\- Прости, - Стилински вздохнул, теперь чувствуя себя совсем не в своей тарелке. – Я просто… отношения, я к ним не привык. Мне привычно, что я трахаюсь с кем-то, потом ухожу, или от меня уходят.

\- Ну, у нас явно не тот случай, - сказал Дерек и глянул на свой зазвонивший телефон. Округлив глаза, Хейл нажал на сброс.

\- Кейт? – поинтересовался Стайлз, заканчивая, наконец, обед.

Дерек кивнул, досадливо выдыхая.

Парень поднялся, забрал энергетик. Допив, поставил баночку на поднос и поднял его, собираясь отнести.

\- Тогда так и передай ей – я сказал, что не делюсь, - он закинул сумку на плечо.

Ухмыльнувшись, Дерек кивнул ещё раз, и они вместе пошли к выходу из зала, но того, что они пройдут так до самого кабинета, где будет проходить пара фольклора, Стайлз не ожидал.

\- У меня есть немного времени, - объяснил Дерек, пока они медленно шли.

Стайлз понял, что не имеет и малейшего понятия, чем обычно тот занят по понедельникам – пробел в знаниях.

\- И что ты делаешь вечерами? – поинтересовался он.

\- Мой обычный понедельник – исследования для одного из профессоров, работа над дипломным проектом, ужин с Лорой.

\- И библиотека? – вставил свои пять копеек Стайлз. Дерек усмехнулся.

\- Буду там.

Вечера самого Стайлза по понедельникам были заняты подготовкой к итоговым тестам, поскольку перед парой по искусствам - перерыв в три часа. Самый большой отрезок времени (из десяти свободных часов на неделе) – пятичасовой перерыв после химии в пятницу. Таким образом, в среду только два часа. Хотелось в отчаянии рвать на себе волосы, потому что почти каждая секунда его жизни была расписана. Времени на себя не оставалось, как не оставалось его и на Дерека. А они, между прочим, встречаются.

В библиотеке он готовился к тестам за другим столом, но постоянно поглядывал, не пришел ли Дерек. Дерек не приходил, и плечи Стайлза всё больше опускались, но работы было ещё навалом, так что он пошел в одну из учебных комнат библиотеки. Заниматься в ней он не любил – там всегда жарко и чувствуешь себя как зверёк в зоопарке, поскольку окна там большие, и люди могут видеть, что ты делаешь.

Он оставил в комнате вещи, после завернул за угол, чтобы взять необходимые книги. Где они были, он помнил точно, потому что ходил мимо три раза в неделю весь семестр. Чего он не ожидал, так это что наткнётся на Дерека, который оказался около полок, держа в руках одну из нужных парню книг. Хейл стоял, прислонившись спиной к шкафу, скрестив ноги в лодыжках, скользя взглядом по строчкам на страницах, словно увлечен чтением.

Стайлз сложил руки на груди, вскинул бровь и прочистил горло. Дерек сразу же поднял взгляд, улыбнулся и, закрыв книгу, перехватил её так, словно собирался забрать с собой. Стилински прикусил губу, сделал шаг вперёд и протянул руку, намереваясь ее отобрать, но его перехватили за запястье.

\- Кто первым встал, того и тапки, - усмехнулся Дерек ему на ухо.

Стайлз закрыл глаза, приготовившись к тому, что за этим последует, и не обманулся в ожиданиях. Почувствовав настойчивое прикосновение чужих губ к своим, ответил на поцелуй. Он услышал, как упала на пол книга, на секунду подумал, что следует её поднять, но Дерек неожиданно притянул его ближе. Ладони, что коснулись живота Стайлза, нагло скользнули под ткань майки. Парень сдержал стон и оттолкнул Хейла от себя обратно к полкам.

Дерек хмыкнул, дотронувшись пальцами до щеки Стилински, и ласково наклонил его голову так, чтобы шея оказалась словно подставлена для поцелуев… или укусов. Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу и охнул, когда Хейл прошелся языком по его беззащитному горлу, сжав рукой его член через ткань джинсов.

\- Ты засранец, - просипел Стайлз, вгоняя ногти в чужие предплечья. Дерек рассмеялся, прижимаясь губами к его шее, и вновь лизнул, дразня. – Мы посреди библиотеки.

\- Разве мы не в комнате?

Парень кивнул и задрожал – поглаживания через джинсы давали о себе знать.

\- Да, но окна...

\- Забудь о них.

\- У меня задания, - прошептал Стайлз, но Дерек прикусил мочку его уха. – Ладно, хорошо.

Он перехватил Дерека за запястье и потащил его с собой, дальше в комнату, схватив книги под мышку. Их он положил на стол, рядом со своими вещами – теперь точно было видно, что комната занята.

\- Что теперь? – щеки Стилински слегка заалели.

Дерек заулыбался, самым наглым образом утягивая его вниз, к стене, под окна, где их никто не мог увидеть. Как только спина Стайлза коснулась пола, Хейл развёл его ноги коленом, задрал его майку и лизнул живот, вызвав у парня судорожный вздох. 

Стайлз двинул бёдрами, неосознанно их вскидывая, вцепился пальцами в ковровое покрытие. Сердце бешено колотилось, а в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, когда Дерек прикусил его бедренную косточку, оставляя след от зубов.

Послышался звук расстёгивающейся молнии.

\- Стоп, стоп. Дерек...

Увидев выражение его лица, Стайлз откинул голову назад, ударившись затылком об пол. Ему правда, правда очень хотелось получить минет, но…

\- Сара может прийти в любую минуту, - он скривился.

\- Кто такая Сара?

\- Знакомая, вместе учимся? – отозвался он больше с вопросительной, чем утвердительной интонацией. – Тоже приходит заниматься во второй половине дня по понедельникам.

Дерек досадливо зарычал. Парень приподнялся на локтях, с удовольствием отмечая, что Хейл всё ещё между его разведённых ног, и сжал его бока коленями.

\- Как насчёт продолжить потом?

\- Хмпф, - отозвался тот, хмурясь.

\- А что стало с отношениями, построенными не на сексе? – ядовито поинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек уткнулся лицом в его живот и пришлось приподняться, чтобы сдвинуть Хейла выше и сделать положение менее компрометирующим. Но взгляд у вошедшей в комнату Сары всё равно так и забегал.

\- Стайлз…

\- А, привет, Сара, - он поднялся на ноги так быстро, насколько возможно. Дерек же никуда, казалось, не торопился, а его способность не смущаться в подобных ситуациях вызывала нездоровую зависть. Стайлз вот думал, что не сможет смутиться после того, как собственный отец запалил, как он делает минет. Но, оказалось, ошибался.

Сара казалась такой же смущённой, как и он, за исключением той детали, что она не могла перестать пялиться на Дерека. Хейл подобного внимания не замечал – поднялся и сразу же коротко поцеловал Стайлза в губы.

\- Увидимся в девять, - улыбнулся он и, прежде чем уйти, кивнул Саре на прощанье.

Как только он ушел, Стилински прочистил горло и сел за стол, подгребая книги поближе к себе.

\- Кто это был? – поинтересовалась Сара, глядя на Стайлза широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- А, Дерек, - отозвался он, неловко запуская пальцы в собственные волосы. – Мой парень.

\- Чертовски горяч, - девушка подмигнула. – Хочу и себе такого.

В библиотеке он просидел лишний час, пропустив ужин перед историей искусств, так что в пятницу у него будет шесть часов на занятия, а в среду – выходной, при той же нагрузке. Может, Дерек захочет сходить на свидание. Стайлз вот хотел – обед и, может, фильм. Банально, но идея ему нравилась. Почему бы и не побыть банальным?

К тому времени, как закончилось занятие по истории искусств, он был голоден и истощён, поэтому по дороге к Дереку прикупил кофе и печенье (печенье - единственное, что осталось в автомате, но он и правда хотел печенье!). Кофе он почти допил к моменту, как добрался и постучал в дверь квартиры. Открыла ему Сэм, что немало удивило. 

\- Чем больше ты устаешь, тем очаровательнее выглядишь. Откуда у тебя эта суперспособность? – заулыбалась она, пропуская его. Стайлз даже не знал, что ответить. – Дерек ушел, вот-вот вернётся. Он просил меня оставить тебя в покое.

По тону девушки становилось ясно, что ни о каком «оставить в покое» речи не идёт.

\- Мне, эм, пойти в комнату Дерека?

Улыбка Сэм превратилась в ухмылку.

\- Хочешь там пошарить?

Стайлз удивлённо на неё вылупился.

\- Нет, я… в смысле, если ты хотела посмотреть телевизор, у меня много дел…

\- Успокойся, щеночек, тебе подойдёт стол на кухне? Или диван? Где тебе будет удобнее?

\- Стол подойдёт, спасибо.

Стайлз вытащил вещи и приступил к работе, надев наушники и включив музыку. В качестве аккомпанемента он выбрал ОСТ к фильму «Начало», поскольку слушать Ханса Циммера приятно в любой день недели.

Он решил сначала прочитать нужные главы, а после уже заняться эссе. Сколько прошло времени, он не знал, и отвлёкся только когда входная дверь открылась. Оказалось, что уже почти десять. Дерек явился и принёс еду. Желудок Стайлза заурчал. Сэм, видимо, тоже проголодалась, судя по тому, как она подорвалась с дивана, чтобы забрать у Дерека сумки.

Тут-то Стайлз и заметил, что Хейл, кажется, не в настроении, и снял наушники, наблюдая, как Дерек постепенно расслабляется.

\- Как ужин с Лорой?

\- Не случился, - Дерек досадливо вздохнул. – И я взял еду с собой.

\- Ты спаситель! – крикнула Сэм с кухни, где забирала свою долю.

\- Хочешь немного? – поинтересовался Дерек. Ответил ему желудок Стайлза. - Я принесу.

\- Там есть яичные рулетики?

\- Там есть яичные рулетики.

С едой Стайлз расправился, пока читал. В одиннадцать Дерек отправился в душ, откуда вернулся, благоухая шампунем, в пижамных штанах и белой майке. Принявшийся было за эссе Стилински немедленно отвлёкся, а к полуночи всё ещё стучал по клавиатуре, набивая текст, пока Дерек и Сэм сидели на диване и смотрели телевизор.

Стайлз постоянно ловил на себе взгляд Хейла, но знал, что если уступит и прервётся, эссе придётся делать в среду. Хотя пять тысяч хорошо обдуманных слов – уже слишком, особенно в нынешнем настроении.

Следующее, что парень помнил, как Дерек ставит его на ноги, снимая с него наушники. Левая щека болела, а очки были сняты.

\- Что? – сонно спросил он, хмурясь.

\- Мы идём спать, Стайлз, - Дерек почти тащил его в свою спальню, где Стайлз и упал обессиленно на кровать.

\- Мои очки?.. – пробормотал он, пока его раздевали. 

\- Я их забрал, положил на тумбочку у кровати.

\- Ладно.

Больше Стайлз не желал быть в сознании и секунды. Он смутно осознавал, как Дерек забирается в кровать, гасит свет и укрывает их обоих одеялом.

Проснулся он от запаха кофе. Открыв глаза, увидел чашку на тумбочке, рядом со своими очками. Парень сел, потёр глаза и потянулся. Надев очки, взял кружку. Под ней оказалась записка:

«Пришлось уйти на занятия, душ в твоём распоряжении, как и все мои вещи. Увидимся на нашем месте, – Дерек».  
Он взглянул на часы. До пары ещё час, а до будильника – десять минут.

Кофе был всё ещё горячим, и Стайлз выбрался из кровати, чтобы посмотреть, ушел ли Дерек. В гостиной пусто и тихо. Стайлз отправился в душ, потом порылся в вещах Дерека, отыскивая чистую рубашку. Свои грязные вещи он убрал в сумку. Нужно было успеть занести их в общежитие, а потом бежать на занятия.

Оказалось, что книги со стола таинственным образом исчезли. Не зацикливаясь на исчезновении книг, Стайлз собрался, слив оставшийся кофе в термос, чтобы забрать с собой.

Выходя из квартиры, он услышал гудок. Оглянувшись, увидел что это камаро, из окна которого выглядывала Лора.

\- Побег? – поинтересовалась она, паркуя машину.

\- Вроде того, - Стайлз щурился от солнца. – Нужно бежать, если хочу успеть и к себе, и на историю искусств. Не могу…

\- Садись, я подвезу.

\- Нет, спасибо, не хочу утруждать…

\- Брось, я как раз собиралась разбудить Сэм, но она будет куда счастливее, если сначала я тебя отвезу.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Стайлз забрался в машину.

\- Спасибо, я не собирался оставаться на ночь, вот и…

\- Ты потому в рубашке Дера и пахнешь им? – Лора заулыбалась. – И, я так думаю, вы весело провели времечко в кроватке.

\- Нет, я отключился, пока делал эссе.

\- Бедный ребёнок, - Лора надула губы, и Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Спасибо, что подвозишь. Я бы никак не успел.

\- Не за что, Стайлз. Обращайся в любое время.

Когда они доехали до общежития, Стайлз поблагодарил её ещё раз, а затем помчался в свою комнату. Переодеваться не стал, только бросил вещи и ненужные учебники. Выругался под нос, когда понял, что оставил кофе в машине. С тяжелым вздохом, оставив соседей по комнате сладко посапывать и видеть десятый сон, он быстро выбежал на улицу и помчался на занятия, ввалившись в кабинет ровно в тот момент, когда началась лекция.

К счастью, перед следующей парой был целый час перерыва, который Стайлз провёл на улице, попивая кофе и поедая сэндвич. Он сидел на лужайке, на солнышке, и наслаждался чудесным днём. Эссе он просмотрел вечером, внося правки и в результате оставив только три тысячи слов из первоначальных пяти тысяч. Но тратить на это всю ночь он не собирался…


	12. Chapter 12

\- Хочу тебя завтра пригласить, - сказал Стайлз, заходя в библиотеку после окончания занятий по античной Греции. Дерек, как обычно, сидел за их столом, разложив вещи. Взглянув на Стайлза, он заметил майку, которую тот сегодня надел. Для Хейла она была в обтяжку, но на его парне смотрелась слегка мешковато, поскольку тот другого телосложения, хоть и почти одинакового с ним роста.

\- На свидание? – поинтересовался Дерек, усмехаясь. Стайлз закатил глаза и поставил сумку на стул.

\- Ага, свидание. Свидание-свидание, если хочешь.

\- Звучит весело, не могу дождаться.

Стайлз улыбнулся и расслабился.

\- Ты сможешь взять выходной? – задал Дерек следующий вопрос.

\- Да, в понедельник позанимался курсовой час сверх меры и выкрою ещё один в пятницу, так что, смогу сделать домашку в то время, которое обычно отвожу на курсач.

\- Как романтично, - задумчиво отозвался Хейл, получив в ответ высунутый язык. – Нет, серьёзно. Так распределять дела – я восхищён.

\- Я покраснею, - серьёзное заявление Стайлза вызвало у Дерека усмешку.

\- А мне нравится, когда ты краснеешь.

Парень стиснул зубы и старательно напыжился, делая вид, что пытается не краснеть. Дерек рассмеялся.

\- Нормально спал?

Стилински вздохнул, кивнув.

\- Да. Прости, вырубился, совершенно не хотел, чтобы…

\- Стайлз, всё в порядке. Ты вымотан. Тебе нужен сон. Я не собирался везти тебя до общежития, когда ты и до кровати-то дойти не мог.

\- Просто у меня такое чувство, что… мы с тобой очень много спим, вместо того, чтобы действительно _спать_.

\- Это правда, - Дерек кивнул. – Но всё нормально, Стайлз. Дело ведь не только в сексе.

\- А я хочу секса, - выпалил тот. – В смысле, сон – хорошо и…

\- Стайлз, - позвал Дерек, привлекая его внимание. – Мы и до него дойдём. Нет никаких руководств или правил, которым мы должны следовать. Для протокола – мне нравится с кем-то спать.

Стилински выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что вообще задерживал дыхание, понимающе кивнул:

\- Принято, - он не скрывал улыбки. Стоило признать, что он спал куда лучше, когда был с кем-либо, а не на ограниченном пространстве односпальной кровати в общежитии. К тому же, один он редко спал долго, потому что мозг отказывался выключаться, а вот присутствие Дерека помогало расслабиться. Стайлз хотел дремать, обнимая Хейла. Твою мать, да он хотел обнимашек, он вообще обнимашечка. Хотя никогда в жизни не думал, что таковым будет.

Стайлз прикусил губу, включая компьютер.

Уходя из библиотеки после её закрытия, Стайлз чувствовал себя странно – странно не идти домой с Дереком, странно, что с ним вообще нет Дерека. Размышляя об этом, он осознал, что с самого дня рождения они проводили вместе почти всё время. Поцелуи на ночь (нечто новое и потрясающее настолько, что Стайлз и описать не мог), за которыми ничего, впрочем, не следовало. В прошлом, когда Стайлз кого-то целовал, или наоборот, это было прелюдией к сексу, вот и всё. Он никогда не целовался просто так, чтобы это не вело к чему-то большему. А вот Дерек оказался любвеобилен до безобразия – постоянно проводил ладонью по волосам Стайлза, запуская в них пальцы, или тёрся щетинистой скулой о плечо, или целовал в щеку, или лоб. И Стайлзу нравилось, хоть он и не делал чего-то подобного в ответ – не тянуло. Но то, как Хейл проявлял свою привязанность, было ему приятно, а Дерека, кажется, устраивало, что парень не подражает ему и не пытается делать то же самое.

Когда Стайлз зашёл в комнату общежития, он обнаружил, что соседи заняты видеоиграми (совсем не удивительно). И закончилось всё тем, что он проиграл со Скоттом в Halo до часу ночи и, о да, знал, что утром об этом пожалеет. Отключился Стайлз даже не раздеваясь.

Среда пролетела быстро. Скорее всего, поскольку Стайлз был взбудоражен. К моменту, как он добрался до библиотеки, Дерек уже сидел там. Работали они почти до шести, решив отказаться от попыток убить на дела весь день. Сумки бросили в квартире Дерека, запрыгнули в машину и поехали обедать. Приехали они в Jupiter*, потому что в жизни никогда не бывает много пиццы. Стайлз заказал индийский светлый эль**, а Дерек предпочёл Стаут***. Стаута Стайлз, конечно, тоже немного отхватил, но тот для него был суховат – всё же, Стилински больше предпочитал светлое.

Что больше всего нравилось Стайлзу в Jupiter, так это названия пиццы, которые давались в честь героев мифов. То есть, Тритон, Афина, Овен, но названия вроде Ио и Евтропия были выбраны, кажется, вообще случайно. В итоге, выбрали они Кассиопею – пиццу с курицей, сладким луком и соусом барбекю (выбор совсем случайно совпал с тем, что это любимое созвездие Стайлза; не то чтобы это сильно повлияло, но тем не менее). Пицца кончилась, когда Стайлз допивал второй стакан пива. На третий его уже просто не хватило.

\- Чем хочешь заняться дальше? – спросил Дерек, заказавший воды. Ему не следовало увлекаться пивом, учитывая, что он был за рулём.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- В смысле, знаю, что говорил, мол, хочу обед и кино. Но сейчас я просто хочу… тебя.

Дерек облизнулся, кивнул.

\- Да, я тоже тебя хочу.

\- Ну, думаю, тогда нам нужно попросить счёт, - заулыбался Стайлз, оглядываясь в поисках официанта, и сграбастал чек, едва его принесли, несмотря на протесты Дерека. – Нет, не-а. Я сказал, что приглашаю на свидание.

\- Но…

\- Нет! – Стайлз подписался на чеке. – Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько стаканчиков кофе мне накупил?

\- Это были кофе-для-ухаживания, к слову, - поддразнил Дерек. – Кофе-в-отношениях совсем другие, - парень фыркнул. – Если ты вообще понимал, что это кофе-для-ухаживаний.

\- Нет, - признался Стилински. – Я просто думал, что нашёл кого-то, кто понимает, как мне нужен кофе.

Дерек оставил на столе чаевые, Стайлз не возражал. Дорога обратно показалась короткой и, едва они зашли в квартиру, Стилински почувствовал, как стало трудно дышать от волнения, потому что, твою мать, они собирались потрахаться. Это произойдёт, они не пьяны, а он – парень Дерека. Должно быть, Стайлз выглядел ошеломлённым, потому что Хейл обнял его за талию, поцеловал шею. Тот закрыл глаза, пытаясь отключить мозг.

\- Авв, вы двое, - глаза пришлось открыть, потому что за кухонным столом с чашкой в руках сидела Лора. А они её и не заметили.

\- Лора, - ответил Дерек севшим голосом. – Я думал, ты куда-то собиралась.

\- О, не беспокойся, Дер, мы скоро уходим, - но она и с места не двинулась. – Она собирается.

У Стайлза бешено колотилось сердце, тело недвусмысленно реагировало на то, что Дерек всё ещё рядом, а рука лежит на его бедре.

\- Как обед? Все прошло хорошо? – поинтересовалась Лора.

\- Ага, очень, - Стайлз прокашлялся, пытаясь вернуть голосу нормальное звучание.

\- Славно, сто лет не была в Jupiter, - реплику Лоры прервал телефонный звонок. Девушка нахмурилась, глянув номер, быстро посмотрела на Дерека. – Да, Кейт? – имя она произнесла, не разрывая с братом зрительного контакта. Тот притиснулся к Стайлзу сильнее. – Да, могу говорить… - Лора встала и направилась к двери, тихонько бросив им: «Веселитесь, я пошла».

Отреагировать Стайлз не успел, поскольку сестра Дерека уже вышла. Но одно он знал точно – Кейт несколько убила всё настроение.

\- Гм, ну так… - внутренне смирился он с тем, что продолжать Дерек не захочет. Но тот потянул Стайлза к комнате. – Оу, ладно, - он натянуто рассмеялся. – Всё ещё хочешь?

Хейл глянул так, словно у парня резко выросли три головы вместо одной.

\- Что? – спросил он в недоумении, но быстро понял, о чём речь. – Стайлз, Лора и Кейт были лучшими подругами… да и сейчас дружат. Всё немного запутанно, - он притянул Стайлза ближе, вжимаясь. – Мне похеру, звонит ли Кейт Лоре, они могут болтать сколько хотят. А чего хочу я, так это тебя, на моей кровати, уже как пять минут.

Слова Дерека вызвали дрожь, волной пробежавшую по телу.

\- Подходит?

\- На кровати? Да, звучит клёво. Кровать? Пол? Я за любой вариант, серьёзно, - Стайлз гладил спину Хейла, глядя на его губы. Тот усмехнулся, наклонился и поцеловал, всё ещё утягивая парня к кровати. Стайлз оказался сверху, сжал бока Дерека бёдрами.

Поцелуи, прикосновения. Хейл потянул его майку, но смог её снять только когда парень наконец решил, что нацеловался достаточно, чтобы прерваться. Этот момент Дерек использовал, чтобы перевернуть Стайлза на спину и начать расстёгивать его джинсы. Тот помогал словно на автопилоте и в итоге остался в одном нижнем белье.

\- А вот сейчас не честно, - оповестил Стилински, добравшись и до футболки Дерека, который решил последовать дурному примеру и никак не хотел отрываться от чужих губ. Но наконец футболка полетела на пол.

Хейл сжал его соски, в отместку получил ощутимый укус под ключицей. Пришлось перехватить руки Стайлза и завести их за голову, удерживая.

\- В настроении покусаться? – спросил он.

Стайлз качнул бёдрами, притираясь, застонал и прогнулся, когда Дерек склонился, прихватил сосок губами.

\- Только потому что знаю, что тебе нравится, - Стилински тяжело дышал и начинал раздражаться – он всё ещё в трусах, а Дерек всё ещё полуодет. – Слишком много шмоток, Дерек, - он слегка сопротивлялся хватке, но был не в состоянии освободиться. Тело слабело от возбуждения.

Дерек еле слышно выругался, поднялся с кровати, и Стайлзу оставалось только сесть, глядя, как он идёт в сторону ванной. На миг парень обеспокоился – вдруг сказал что-то не то? Но мысль быстро была отброшена, поскольку Хейл вернулся с лубрикантом и презервативами, так что, Стайлз опустил руку, поглаживая себя через хлопковую ткань боксёров, на которой уже было пятнышко предэякулята.

Хейл ловко кинул добытое на кровать, по пути вылез из джинсов и белья, так что теперь стоял совершенно голый. Стайлз сдвинулся к краю кровати, притянул Дерека к себе за бёдра и обхватил губами его член. Несколько секунд он посасывал головку, но после взял почти на полную длину, дразня языком. Дерек хмыкнул, немедленно сжав в пальцах его волосы.

Стайлз застонал, впиваясь ногтями в бёдра Дерека, пока тот трахал его рот – головка члена толкалась в горло. На глазах выступили слёзы и пришлось отстраниться, чтобы отдышаться, но уже в следующую секунду Стайлз открыл рот и высунул язык, словно прося большего. Дерек ему угодил – продолжил, одной рукой стискивая его волосы, а второй держа под горлом, чувствуя, как член скользнул в глотку. Несколько мгновений без движения, и Стайлз похлопал Хейла по бедру. Отпрянув, прокашлялся, утёр подбородок и облизнул губы. Член Дерека блестел от слюны, и от этого вида всё внизу живота Стайлза пульсировало.

Последовавший далее поцелуй не был коротким и сладким, как обычно. Нет, он был пошлым, глубоким. Стайлз расставил ноги шире, накрывая ладонью стояк. Дерек склонился, поглаживая его через ткань белья, сжимая. Парень застонал, отклонился назад, снова заполз обратно на середину кровати. Хейл следил за его движениями, за тем, как он подцепляет большими пальцами резинку трусов и стягивает их, как капля предэякулята падает на живот с головки члена. Когда последний элемент одежды оказался на полу, как и все предыдущие, Дерек взял лубрикант и глянул на Стайлза сверху вниз.

\- И как ты меня хочешь? – спросил тот, удивляясь собственному хриплому, задыхающемуся голосу. Хейл задумался.

Стайлз лёг головой на подушку, широко развёл ноги, обхватил пальцами член, лаская ствол. Дерек двинулся вперёд, на кровать, встав перед парнем на колени.

\- Так, - вот и весь ответ. Хейл вообще был не особо разговорчив, когда дело доходило до траха, и это Стайлзу нравилось – он не был фанатом грязных разговорчиков.

Услышав, как открывается тюбик со смазкой, парень закрыл глаза. Одной ногой он опёрся о бедро Дерека, другую расслабленно опустил вбок, раскрываясь. Пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, и Стайлз прикусил губу, застонал, когда Хейл ввёл в него один и начал медленно им трахать. Дрочить Стайлз всегда любил, будучи немного растянутым – он считал, что лучше быть подготовленным на всякий случай. Каждое проникновение было таким интимным, происходящее казалось грандиозным событием; после всех этих месяцев надрачивания в душе с мыслями о Дереке, у них наконец будет секс, Стилински выебут. Но пока его медленно растягивали, к пальцу прибавился второй.

Пальцы трахали его, готовили. Но он хотел совсем другого – привстал на локте, потянулся к члену Дерека, обхватывая его. Хейл застонал, толкнулся в его кулак, и Стайлз зашипел, насаживаясь, разводя ноги так широко, как мог.

\- Я готов, - выдохнул он.

Дерек убрал руку, и Стилински закрыл глаза, откинулся на кровать, слыша, как рвётся упаковка презерватива. Дерек брал его медленно, держа за бёдра, парень распахнул веки, подался навстречу. Грудная клетка вздымалась и опадала, он задыхался, пытаясь подстроиться под ритм. Прежде, чем ему это удалось, Хейл сместился, перехватил его и ускорился. Пошлый звук, с которым кожа соприкасается с кожей, наполнил комнату, вместе с бесконечными стонами Стайлза. Дерек целовал его, прижав к себе, положив ладонь на его шею, но Стилински решил, что этого недостаточно – слизывал пот с его горла, целовал ключицы, оставляя метки поцелуев.

По ускоряющемуся темпу Стайлз мог сказать, что Хейл близок. Он укусил Дерека за шею, лизнул, вцепился в его спину, процарапывая ногтями кожу, и этого хватило, чтобы тот вздрогнул, кончая, хоть и продолжал трахать парня уже всё медленнее, после отстранился, пытался отдышаться.

Стилински чувствовал, как слабеет тело, разум словно уплывает в туман. Без члена Дерека в заднице было как-то пусто, а собственный тяжело лежал на его животе.

Дерек потянул его за собой, как тряпичную куклу, пока ноги Стайлза не коснулись пола, а затем встал перед кроватью на колени. Проведя ладонями по бёдрам, взял его член в рот. Парень выгнул спину, выбитый из колеи ощущениями, потянул его за волосы и судорожно кончил прямиком в горло. Он был так близок к финалу, что одного прикосновения языка хватило. Стайлз застонал, рассмеявшись, переживая спазмы скручивающего живот оргазма. Мышцы сокращались, поджались пальцы на ногах.

\- Господи, блять, – пробормотал он, сглатывая, пытаясь избавиться от сухости во рту.

Двигаться он не мог, только думать. Дерек отымел его грубо, жестко. Возможно, завтра это Стайлзу аукнется, а потом и послезавтра. Он смутно осознавал, что Хейл поднялся, что открыл дверь спальни.

Относительно пришёл в себя он только когда к его щеке внезапно оказался прижат холодный стакан воды. Стайлз отодвинулся, несмотря на приятное чувство прохлады на разгорячённой коже. Он буквально чувствовал, как кровь бежит по венам, пульсируя. На Дереке уже были боксеры и носки. Носки он, к слову, и не снимал, что Стилински находил забавным.

\- Мы только что потрахались, а ты и носков не снял.

Дерек ухмыльнулся.

\- Постсексовый кайф?

Стайлз кивнул, развалившись на кровати, и поправил очки.

\- Мне больше нравится слово «блаженство».

\- Хочешь сигарету?

\- Шутишь? Ты…

Хейл пожал плечами:

\- Обычно нет. Просто всегда думал, как хорошо бы просто зажечь сигарету после хорошей сессии траха и сделать длинную затяжку, словно это было впечатляющее достижение, - Дерек тоже забрался на кровать, прижимая к себе Стайлза, взял его за руку, переплёл их пальцы. Тот попросту лежал мёртвым грузом, почти не двигаясь.

\- Сессии? – переспросил Стайлз, и Хейл заулыбался.

\- Это был только первый раунд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jupiter - пиццерия и пивная в Беркли, штат Калифорния.  
> **IPA (India Pale Ale) - одна из разновидностей английского светлого пива.  
> ***Stout - разновидность тёмного сухого пива, близкого к Портеру.


End file.
